Let me stay with you
by CallieRoseDixon
Summary: Callie Rose Andrews has always loved Daryl Dixon. He has always been there for her just like she has for him. He is the only one who knows a lot about her. But when the dead rise to eat the living, she must try and find him before she loses everything. Sounds terrible, please give it a chance!
1. Finding hope

**Pre Apocalypse**

"Awe Daryl, c'mon" Callie said as she watched the muscular form of Daryl Dixon walk down through the trees. "What, you could'a got that" Daryl said as he jumped down the bank.

"Not after you're fat boots shooed the damn thing off" Callie answered, pulling her arrow out of the tree where the deer once stood. She hadn't seen one that big in weeks, and was so close to taking it home.

"Ever charming" Daryl said, and pulled Callie in tightly to his body. He looked around quickly and nuzzled his nose into hers. "You better make it up to me" Callie muttered as his hands made their way down her sides to her hips.

"Callie" the two heard someone shout, and Callie sighed in Daryl's warm inviting chest. "Don't go" Daryl muttered, his lips edging towards hers. They met sweetly, hers soft against his.

The way this girl made him feel was insane. He was tough; he always had been and had to be in a house like his. But when he was with her, he was different. Callie knew it too, and he knew that.

They heard the voice again and Callie had to gently push away from Daryl as her father called her with more urgency. "See you tomorrow?" she asked, and he nodded as he gently pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She left a soft kiss on his forehead, and headed for her house, her bow and arrows securely placed on her back. Daryl sighed as he watched her go, and headed back to his house, already looking forward to seeing her the next day.

**Present time**

Callie sat down with her companion and ate the last meal she would have. She felt a tug at her stomach as she finished her bowl of pasta greedily. Her companion, her dog named Dixie, sat at her feet as he finished the last scrap of food in his bowl.

Callie sighed as she put her bowl down and walked over to her satchel. She threw it lightly over her shoulder and accompanied it with her bow and arrows. She looked around her house one last time, and clicked her tongue for her companion to follow.

She walked down the porch steps, firing an arrow at a walker that stood between her and the Dixon household to her left. She ran over to the barn and pulled at the doors until they opened.

It had been days since she last checked the barn, and she knew Daryl wasn't there. But she needed to see the empty barn one last time to give her the burst of hope she needed.

She looked around once more at the empty barn, she saw the spot where his truck once stood and took a deep breath. "You ready for this Dixie?" she asked and her dog nuzzled her leg in response.

She took one last glance and shut the door again, starting the trip to Atlanta which was down the road. She lightly jogged for a while, and then stopped as her bag weighted her down. She walked at a fast pace, her companion keeping up.

The trip to Atlanta was a short one, and before she knew it, Callie had reached the welcome sign. She clicked her tongue once more and her companion lowered his head, keeping his eyes forward.

Callie snuck around a back street which was completely empty. Her satchel was full with food and clothes, but the only weapon she had was her bow. She clicked her tongue and Dixie flew into a store.

She waited a minute or two, keeping her guard up before she heard Dixie bark once. She flew into the shop and looked at the empty shelves. "Dammit" she muttered to herself, and looked at the stuff on the floor.

She bent down and picked up a hunting knife and attached it to her belt. She looked up and her heart panged with agony. Even a picture of a crossbow made her stomach churn in remembrance of Daryl.

She felt sick and upset at the same time, and Dixie whined at her feet. She looked down at him and smiled lightly, picking out some more arrows she found and placing them with her own.

She headed out the store and hid between cars as she heard a noise down the road. A car alarm, no more than 50 ft away. Dixie's ears stood up to attention and Callie started to quietly run towards the noise.

She noticed a red car, obviously stolen, and an Asian guy driving in the front seat. "Hey" she called, and jumped out in front of it. Dixie barked at the person in the car, and he stuck his head out the window.

"You crazy" he asked, and she shook her head. "Just tryna find a safe haven" she said. The Asian guy looked behind him to see a bunch of walkers slumping towards the car.

"Get in, you best not be trying to loot me" he said, and Callie jumped in the front seat, Dixie clambering onto her lap. The Asian guy slammed his foot on the gas and the car bolted forwards.

"So what's your name?" Callie shouted over the noise of the alarm. "Glenn, you?" the guy answered. "Callie and this is Dixie" she shouted back. A white van pulled up and drove along next to the red car, and another man stuck his head out the window.

"Who's this?" he asked Glenn. "Callie and her dog Dixie" Glenn answered. "Rick Grimes, pleasure to meet you" the man in the van shouted. "You too" Callie shouted back. After all, manners didn't cost a penny.

"So where you come from?" Glenn asked, still shouting over the noise. "Up the road" Callie shouted back. Glenn seemed to take warmly to her, even though he had never met her before.

"It's lucky you found us, that place was crawling with walkers" Glenn shouted, and Callie thanked him. "I mean it, I can't thank you enough" she shouted and Glenn nodded, his voice starting to hurt from shouting everything.

Callie looked out the window as the red car zoomed up a cliff side. She noticed a small camp set up a few miles ahead of them, on the top of the mountain. "Many people in your group?" she asked Glenn as they pulled up. "Come meet them" he said.


	2. A dance around the camp fire

**Wow! Thank you for the nice comments/reviews, they're so nice to read! I have been working on this for a while so for the next few days a chapter will be up every day :) I'm so happy to see people are enjoying this! This chapter has been tweaked a bit, I wanted to show Daryl's soft side, but still try and keep that tough exterior... So I hope it turns out Ok! Hope you are all well :) Happy reading!**

**Elly xx**

The both of them sat in the car, Callie noticing everyone looking at Glenn angrily. "Turn that damn thing off" a man shouted, and Glenn stepped out of the car. "Don't know how" Glenn shouted back, and a man motioned for him to pop the hood.

Callie leant over and pressed the button, and the alarm came to an abrupt stop. "You crazy driving that thing up here like that?" the man asked. "I got a cool car" Glenn said like a small child.

"Who's that in the front seat?" a timid woman asked, and Dixie licked Callie's face as she opened the door of the car. She stepped out and walked over to Glenn, who had an arm out to welcome her in.

"How do you know she aint been bit?" the man asked, and Callie stood her ground. "I can assure you I haven't. You can even look for yourself if you want to" she said politely enough.

"Sorry, just a little cautious. Shane" the man said, holding his hand out. Callie shook it, noticing he had a firm grip. "Callie and this is Dixie" she said, motioning to the dog that was no longer there.

"Dixie?" she called, slightly frantic about where her dog had gone. She heard him bark once in the woods and knew he was safe. "Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up" a woman said, who introduced herself as Jacqui.

"You have been through a rough patch?" Jacqui asked as she gently mopped up Callie's arms. "Yeah, been tryna find someone..." Callie answered, another string in her heart being tugged at.

"A man?" Jacqui asked, and Callie nodded. "I'm sure he's alright. Was he special to you?" she asked again. Usually Callie wouldn't say much about her past or about Daryl, but somehow she felt comfortable.

"Yeah... He was one of the most important people in my life" Callie said, and Jacqui smiled gently. "I'm sure you'll find him soon, don't you worry" she said, and Callie smiled back.

"Thank you for this. I really mean it, I couldn't thank you enough" Callie said as Jacqui finished patching her up. "It's not problem, sweetheart. If you need anything, let me know" Jacqui answered, and Callie smiled.

"Get this damn mutt of me" she heard a voice that sounded familiar say. She almost recognised it before she heard Dixie whimper as he was thrown to the floor. She shot up off the ground and grabbed her hunting knife out of her pocket.

She walked outside the tent to see someone muscular with brown hair kicking Dixie. Glenn was standing next to her and held her back as the man walked on, leaving Dixie enough time to scrabble back to his packsister.

Callie felt a gun being slid into her pocket, and looked up at Glenn. He shushed her and she gripped the gun, flicking the safety button. "Where the hell is that thing, I'm gonna finish it off" the man said.

Callie looked up just in time to see a flash of colour storm towards her, and she held the gun up to the attackers head. She gasped lightly as she stared into the baby blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Are you shittin' me?" the man asked, and lowered his crossbow. Callie lowered the gun until it was down by her side, and stared into the face of Daryl Dixon. She had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. It seemed like centuries to her before his arms crushed her into his body.

She buried her head into his neck, trying to work out whether she was dreaming or not. She felt his arms under her thighs as they were pulled around his torso and a tear escaped her eyes. She noticed everyone staring at the two of them, smiling happily to each other as Daryl and Callie clung on to each other like they were the last people alive.

"Dammit girl, I thought you were dead" Daryl said later on that night. Everyone had welcomed Callie and Dixie into the group and the girls cooked fish that had been caught earlier on. Daryl didn't say much to Callie all through supper, even though he sat next to her the entire time. After supper, they all went back to their individual tents to get some rest.

"I thought you were too" Callie said, burying herself into Daryl's chest. "Can't get rid of a Dixon that easy, you of all people should know that" Daryl muttered and Callie smiled into his top.

"Where you been" he asked softly. The only time he was soft was with her. He had a tough guy exterior to hold on to with the group, but with her he knew his boundaries. "Back at home" Callie said, snuggling into him.

"What happened there?" Daryl asked, genuinely concerned about how she managed to protect herself that long. "Kept myself safe didn't I? Found Dixie on a run, recognised him from one of the houses I used to go to" Callie said as Dixie snuffled into the tent.

"How did you stay safe? Like food an' that?" Daryl asked. "Went on raids. Never went too far, most of the idiots at home left without getting stuff so everything was supplied well" she said, and Daryl held her close.

"We ran out of food about a week ago, had to go into town again. Some douche bag robbed the shops nearly dry. Got a few microwave shit and tins of stuff" she continued.

Daryl had wondered why she was so skinny. He was just about to ask her how she got out when a shrill scream tore through the camp like a knife. Daryl and Callie shot up, the both of them grabbing their weapons.

Daryl instinctively pushed Callie behind him as they came face to face with a group of walkers. Callie looked to her left and saw a young girl crying for her mother - it was little Sophia. Carol was crying out to her, but Sophia was too scared to move.

Callie pushed away from Daryl, hearing him call out her name as she ran up towards the crying child. She swept her up in her arms, feeling Sophia wrap her own around Callie's neck, and tried to run for the RV.

Callie clung to Sophia and she looked around wildly as a group of walkers shuffled towards the two of them. "Callie" she heard Daryl shout, and within seconds the walkers were down and she was swept off her feet by his strong arms.

"The hell is wrong with you" he mumbled into her ear. She clung onto him like a lost child, and he walked over to the RV where everyone else was. He gently put her down, surveying her for the inevitable.

He breathed out as he found nothing. Damn lucky. Callie clung to his arm and he felt a sudden surge of fear as he felt her let go. Callie walked up to Jacqui and held her close, hugging her tightly. Daryl kept his eye on her the entire time, uncomfortable she was so far from him.

Callie heard someone crying, and looked down to see Andrea holding Amy close. She hadn't known Amy long, but the sheer sight of her sister so distraught bought a tear to her eye, which she quickly blinked back.

Dixie stood in front of Callie, noticing the sudden change in the groups atmosphere. Daryl slid an arm around Callie's waist and pulled her in tightly, pushing her head into his collarbone so she didn't have to see.

Everyone decided on heading back to their tents for the night, to gather their supplies and pack everything away for the trip the next morning. Callie walked over with Daryl to his tent, and they cuddled in together, trying to forget the night's experiences.


	3. Safe Haven

When Callie woke up, her body felt like she had been hit by a bus. Daryl wasn't in the tent and she guessed he was outside gathering everything up with the others. Callie stretched out, feeling her arms twinge, and reached over to pull on her boots.

She zipped open the door of the tent and walked over to Glenn, who was watching some of the men as they took the red car to pieces. "Look at them, vultures" he said sadly, and Callie hugged him gently. "I'm sure you'll find another one" she said and he nodded once.

Callie looked over at Andrea, who hadn't moved from her spot next to Amy all night. She pitied her and didn't want to imagine how hard it must be knowing Amy was gone. Callie picked up her satchel which was hanging next to Carol's ironing board and headed back to the tent.

She put everything back in her bag - her tins of food for her and Dixie, her extra clothes, her one family photo, some medication she nicked from the pharmacy, ammo for the gun Glenn had given her and a little teddy. She didn't want anyone knowing she had her teddy with her, but she didn't have the strength to leave it behind.

Just as she was packing everything away, she heard a sudden gunshot which frightened her. She shot out of the tent in time to see Andrea caressing Amy's head, and she felt her heart drop a little.

Andrea had shot her own sister. Callie wondered what must have been running through her head the entire time, but shrugged it off when Jacqui yelled something about Jim having a bite.

Callie shot up and Carl ran up to her, clinging onto her hand. She hadn't spent much time with him at all, if any in fact, but they exchanged smiles and pulled faces at each other from time to time.

Callie held onto Carl's hand as the group saw the decent sized bite mark on Jim's torso. "What are they gonna do?" Carl asked, tugging on Callie's hand. "I don't know, maybe take him somewhere safe" Callie answered.

Rick took hold of Jim's arm and led him into the RV. Callie watched as everyone started milling about, packing things into cars and getting everything ready. "Come on, let's go" Daryl muttered into Callie's ear.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice so close to her ear, and walked over to his truck. The bike was in the back and she smiled slightly at the sight of it.

She looked behind her as the group said goodbye to Morales and his family, and Callie ran up and gave him a hug. "Take care" she said into his ear, and he nodded into her shoulder. She pulled away, gave the family a quick smile and ran back to the truck.

Dixie jumped in and sat on her lap, and the two of them sat there and waited for Daryl to arrive. Callie ran her hands through Dixie's fur, feeling the warmth of his body against her hand. She smiled at her companion, thankful she had him.

Daryl got in the car a few minutes later, muttering about something. "Ready?" he asked, and Callie nodded. He started the truck and drove off, following the rest of the group down the road towards their new destination.

**Pre-Apocalypse**

"What is it dad?" Callie asked as she walked up the field to her house. "I need you to come inside and look after your sister" her dad said, his brow furrowed with concentration and anguish.

"Awe, what? I was going out to get dinner" Callie whined, but she shut up sharpish when her dad walked out of the room. "Come on you. Let's go out" Callie said to the young snotty specimen next to her.

Callie and her sister Zephy walked down the road, Callie still clutching her bow and arrows. "Dad said we can't go into town because it is dangerous" Zephy said, and Callie rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that ba-" she said, cut off by a piercing scream. Callie looked down the hill and saw everyone running as if they were being chased. She rolled her eyes – some nut was probably drunk again.

She looked behind her and saw her sister run full speed back into her house, and she crouched behind a bin instinctively as she saw something trudge up the hill. A noise escaped the things lips, something in-human that she had never heard in her life.

The thing started to speed up as it saw someone running past it, and in one swift movement, bit a chunk of flesh from the person's shoulder. The person screamed in agony as a few more joined in a feeding frenzy, and Callie stayed rooted to the spot.

Sure she had seen some nasty things, had to cut stuff open before, but this was worse on a whole new scale. She watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes and her feet refused to move from the ground underneath her.

She nearly screamed as she felt a hand wrap around her mouth – it was the butcher. He was a big guy and often nodded at Callie when she bought him meat from the woods, and sometimes threw her a bowl of meat free sneakily.

She had never spoken to him, and didn't know what his voice sounded like. He looked into her eyes and nodded again, establishing the trust between them. He gently helped her up and pulled her down the back roads to her house.

"What am I meant to do?" she asked him, terrified for the first time in her life. The man handed her a note, folded up a few times with other one and pushed her inside her house.

"Zephy? Mum, Dad?" Callie called out as she ran up to her room. She pulled out her brown satchel and opened the note from the big man. She nearly fell over as she read it, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach.

**Present**

The wind swept through Callie's hair as Daryl drove behind the other cars. "So how did you find macho dog over there" Daryl asked, nodding his head towards the huge German Shepherd that was Dixie.

"Was on a run for food, heard a bark and saw Dixie running towards me" she said as Dixie hung his head out the window, tongue lolling out his mouth at the breeze. "Lucky" Daryl said, and they carried on driving until the RV stopped ahead of them.

"The hell" Daryl muttered. He turned the ignition off and they both stepped out the car, Dixie propping his leg up against the side of the highway to pee. "Hose is out" Dale said, and Callie looked around as the men chatted.

"Jim's getting worse" Jacqui said, and Callie walked off towards the RV. She felt a hand wrap around hers as she walked in the RV, and Daryl followed in her wake. Callie leant against the side of the RV as they all looked at Jim, who was looking worse with each passing minute.

Daryl stepped outside and left Callie and Jacqui in the RV. "Daryl Dixon, eh?" she said with a smile as she wiped Jim's head with a cold flannel. Callie smiled back at Jacqui like a child at Christmas.

"That's nice. No one has ever seen him as happy as he is with you, honey. It's like seeing a whole new man" Jacqui said. Callie smiled towards the floor, and Jacqui pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Oh baby, let's wash that off" she said, noticing a splodge of blood on Callie's forehead. Callie pushed her fringe out of the way and let Jacqui gently wash off the blood on her face.

"Thanks" Callie answered, and Rick walked into the RV. "Could you give me a minute?" he asked politely, and the girls both nodded. Callie stepped out the car and Jacqui after her.

Daryl wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and pulled her in. He had missed the feel of her skin on his, her touch as she cuddled into his torso. If Merle was there he knew he would be taunted, but with everyone else he didn't care.

"We should go say 'bye" Daryl said into Callie's hair. Callie watched as the men dragged Jim up to a tree, and she sadly walked up with Daryl. "Just close your eyes sweetie, don't fight it" Jacqui said sadly as she planted a kiss on Jim's cheek.

Callie didn't know him very well but the atmosphere of the group saddened her to her heart. She reached into her pocket and gently pulled out a silver arrowhead, of which she had many.

It was tied to a string, and she gently knelt down and placed it over his head. She smiled gently at him as he smiled, the happiness reaching his eyes. Daryl gently pulled at her arm and she stood up.

They walked back to the cars and got in, watching Jim sadly as they drove off into the distance. "I got something for you" Daryl said after a long silence. He reached behind him and pulled out a bag Callie recognised.

"Where did you find this?" she asked excitedly as she unrolled the bag. "Your dad's barn. Guessed he must have used them or something" Daryl answered as Callie rifled through the knives.

"No way" she whispered to herself as she felt the throwing knives under her finger tips again. There were at least 20, all of which her father had collected and passed down to her.

She was skilful with them, knew how to use them properly and had wondered where they had gotten too. "Thanks" she said, a massive grin on her face. Daryl smiled back, the one time he had smiled since everything happened.

Their smiles slowly faded as they stopped outside the CDC. There were bodies scattered everywhere, littered on the floor like a great carpet. Daryl aimed his crossbow, ready to fire as Callie attached the knives to her belt for easy access.

Daryl took down the first walker they saw, and the group ran up to the shutters of the CDC. Everyone looked around wildly, getting anxious that they were out in the open. Carol held Sophia close, her confidence starting to come back now her husband was gone.

"Walkers" Andrea cried, and Daryl turned around to face them. "Go on then kid, no better time to practice than now" Daryl said to Callie, and a smile spread across her face.

She stood forwards in front of the group, Daryl covering her at the side. Her hands itched over the knives, the metal brushing her fingers. In one swift movement, she threw the first knife. It spiralled through the air and hit the first walker.

She didn't hesitate once she had started. It was like a new fire had lit in her body, her adrenaline rushed around in circles as she threw 4 more knives into walker's heads from her distance.

Daryl smirked a little at the group's response to her skills. In less than 5 seconds, she had put down 5 walkers. Even Rick stopped shouting at the camera long enough to catch a glimpse. "Go get 'em, I got you covered" Daryl said, and Callie snuck out into the dark to collect her knives.

She heard a grunt behind her, then a gurgle and a drop. She turned around and pulled the arrow Daryl had sent flying out of the walkers head, and ran back to the group. She handed the arrow back and Daryl re-attached it to his crossbow.

The shutters of the CDC entrance shot open, and a light shone through the windows, so bright it seemed as if it was sent by angels from heaven.


	4. A Slice of Paradise

**Okay, so I know I said one a day, but I'm so excited about getting this up so I'm putting a few more chapters up tonight! Thank you to everyone who has said they love this story, reading those comments and reviews make me grin like a Cheshire cat! I love you all for reading this, hope you enjoy the next few chapters ;)**

**Elly xx**

For a minute, they all stood dumbfounded at the sudden opening. Daryl nudged Callie and she walked into the building, one hand hovering above her knife just in case.

"Any you infected?" a man asked, cocking a gun. "One of our men was, he didn't make it" Rick said to the man. "What do you want?" the man asked again, stepping forward from the shadows.

"A chance" Rick answered, scoffing at the conversation they were having. "That's asking a lot these days" the man answered slowly. "I know..." Rick said, and the man lowered his gun.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission" the doctor said. "We can do that" Rick answered. "You got stuff to bring in you do it now, once this door closes it stays closed" the doctor said, and Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Shane ran out to grab everything.

"Vi, seal the main entrance, kill the power up here" the doctor said to a machine on the wall. "Rick Grimes" Rick introduced himself. "Dr Edwin Jenner" the doctor replied, and everyone packed into an elevator.

"Doctors always go round packing heat like that?" Daryl asked. "There were plenty left lying around, I familiarised myself" Jenner answered. Daryl pulled Callie in closer as she stood around and her bow pressed into his back.

"VI, bring up the lights in the big room" Jenner said, and the stations powered up. "Where are all the other doctors?" Shane asked. "There are no others, only me" Jenner said, walking up to his computer.

"What about that person you were talking to? VI?" Lori asked. "VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome" Jenner said. "Hello guests, welcome" A female computerised voice said.

"There's no one else here, I'm sorry" Jenner said. "Now if you'd all come with me, we'll get this blood test over and done with" Jenner said, and they all followed him into a room with chairs.

"Arm please" Jenner said as Callie sat down on a chair. She held her skinny arm out towards the doctor, and he tied a strip around the top of her arm. She watched as he pulled out a sterile needle and winced as it went into her arm.

"How much you wanna take?" Daryl asked, moving towards the doctor. "Just enough for a few tests" Jenner answered. Callie stood up after the doctor had put a band aid on her arm and sat down next to Daryl.

"What's the point in this, if we were infected we'd all be running a fever" Andrea asked as the doctor took her blood. Daryl gently took hold of Callie's arm and inspected it.

"I've broken every rule in the book letting you in here, at least them me be thorough" Jenner answered. Andrea stood up, the blood drained from her face. "Come on baby" Jacqui said helping her up.

"She ok?" Jenner asked. "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have" Jacqui answered. "Well I can help with that" Jenner said, and stood up.

An hour later, everyone was laughing and enjoying their meal. It wasn't much, but it was more than they'd had in days. Jenner had cracked open a few bottles of wine and whiskey, and Daryl sat with Callie on his lap.

"You know, in France and Italy, children are allowed wine with dinner" Dale said, a little slurred. "Well when Carl is in France or Italy then he can have some" Lori said, her hand over the cup.

"Come on, what harm is it gonna do him? C'mon" Rick said. "Okay" Lori said giggling. Dale handed Carl a cup with a little wine in it and everyone watched as he took a sip.

"Ewwww" Carl said, and put the cup down. Everyone burst out laughing at his reaction, and Daryl pushed his head into Callie's. Everyone smiled at them, seeing the calm side of Daryl they had longed to see.

"So doc, where are all the other scientists? You know, where's everyone else?" Shane asked. "They left. Some of them packed their bags and went off to be with their families. Others couldn't face walking out the door. There was a mass of suicides that day. It was a bad time" Jenner said.

"Dude, you are _such_ a buzz kill" Glenn said, resting his head on Callie's shoulder. She nodded and rested her head on his. Daryl chugged down another swig of whiskey and kissed Callie lightly on the collarbone.

The group walked down a corridor as Jenner walked ahead of them. "There aren't any beds but the couches are comfortable enough. There's a rec room down the corridor you kids might like, just don't plug in the video games. Or anything that draws power. Same goes for you, and go easy on the hot water" Jenner said.

Glenn turned to Callie with a smile forming on his face. "Did he just say hot water?" he asked. "That's what the man said..." T-Dog answered, and everyone ran into the gym where the showers were.

Callie walked up to one and noticed a fresh towel on a rack. She picked it up and put it on the door of her shower, peeling off her clothes and flinging them to one side.

She turned on the hot water and stepped under it, a melodic sound leaving her throat. "Oh my god this is amazing" she heard Glenn say. "I'm in love" he said dramatically as he shoved his head round her door.

Callie giggled at him and started to hum to herself. The hot water felt so good on her skin, and she watched as week's worth of grime washed off her body. "Hot wa-ter!" she heard T-Dog say loudly and she giggled again.

She turned around as her door opened and grinned at Daryl. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he squeezed in next to her, and he gently pressed his lips against hers.

It felt good to feel his body pressed against hers. She grabbed a tiny pot of soap and started rubbing it through his hair, making funny hairstyles to keep herself amused as he swigged at more whiskey.

He turned around suddenly so his body was under the cascade of water, making Callie squeal lightly. He nuzzled into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Callie jumped down lightly and grabbed her towel. She pulled on a pair of shorts and Daryl's extra shirt before walking back to her room to get some rest. Daryl stumbled in a few minutes later and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Call" Callie heard, and she turned to see Carl in the doorway with a small bow and arrow. "Can you teach me how to shoot?" he asked. "Where d'ya gets this?" she asked. "We found it before we came here" Carl said.

"Okay" Callie said, grabbing her own bow so Carl could mimic her actions. "So you gotta hold it firm. Clip your arrow in so the odd coloured bit sticks outwards. Then you aim, three fingers underneath the arrow, close your front eye and let go" Callie said.

"I hope we get to really shoot one day" Carl said with hope. "Maybe Jenner has somewhere we can practice?" Callie said hopefully. Daryl smiled at the two of them as Carl ran back to his mum.

"Cm'ere" Daryl said, and Callie walked over to his place on the couch. She lay down next to him, her face inches away from his and he pulled her in tightly. "You reckon we're safe here?" she asked.

"Maybe. Either way, nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you. I won't let it" Daryl said sleepily. Callie smiled and buried her head into his inviting chest, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep in his muscled arms.

**Pre-Apocalypse**

Callie felt her tummy tighten as she read the note once more. It didn't seem right, but she flurried about gathering everything he had said, the note still replaying over in her mind.

_Callie, if you are reading this then I am dead and you somehow made it out of this hell hole. You need to head towards the city, towards Atlanta. People will be there, survivors or a refugee camp the radios say. Buncha bullshit if you ask me, but you need to go there for supplies. _

_Arm yourself with a bow and a hella load of arrows, girl. Take a hunting knife or two, and keep yourself safe. If you find that damn mutt Dixie take him with you. He'll keep you safe from those things. _

_Callie, I would tell you that everything is ok, you're going to be ok, but that would be lying and stupid of me. That world is not ok – those things could tear you to pieces slowly if given the chance. _

_Don't give them that chance._

_I knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't be in your lifetime. Try and find Daryl – he would survive a dinosaur attack or a nuclear attack so this is nothing. He'll be out there. _

_He'll focus on surviving, which is what you should do. He'll come round when he see's your face, he'll protect you or die trying. I know how much that boy loves you. Didn't never think a Dixon could love anyone but there ya go. _

_Stay safe, Callie-Rose Andrews. Keep that dog safe too, and stick to where you know. Along with this is your list of things – don't miss out on one. Me and your mother love you and will always watch over you. _

_Until I see you again,_

_Dad xx_

Callie threw everything her dad had written on his list. Her hand brushed his hunting knife he left on her bed, and she clipped it to her belt. Her mind raced as she thought of how she would get food, and she threw everything into her satchel.

"Come on, Callie. You can do this" she muttered to herself, and looked over the field at the Dixon household. She would check it just before she left, giving her enough time to get food and find Dixie.

She snuck out the house and down the backstreets to the local supermarket. The place was small and everything in tins was scattered on the pavement outside. She salvaged the tins that were unscathed or opened and placed them in her satchel.

Without looking at what she grabbed, she headed back up the street silently. She kept her bow armed and ready, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a dog nudged her legs.

"Dixie" she whispered, and smiled down at the dog. Dixie followed her home, and she tipped the contents of her bag on the floor. "Beans, beans, fruit cocktail, beans, pears, string beans. And rice pudding. And dog food" Callie said as she replaced each item back in her satchel.

"Lucky for you, huh?" she said to Dixie. She threw the satchel over her shoulder along with her quiver, and set off towards the Dixon household. "Daryl" she hissed, and no one showed up.

She frowned lightly and walked over to his barn doors. With a deep breath, she pulled it open, expecting to find Daryl and Merle sitting on the floor staring at her. Her heart sank when she saw what was in the barn.

It was empty. Daryl had left without her.


	5. Crushed hope

**BIG chapter, it's the CDC one so I thought I wouldn't be mean and I would give it to you whole ;) Enjoy! Elly xx**

**Present**

Callie woke up with a small gasp. Her hair was stuck to her head and she shuffled uncomfortably. "Breakfast" Lori called down the hall. "Hmm" Daryl moaned from next to her. "Nothing drunkie, sleep your hangover off" she said, and planted a kiss on Daryl's nose.

Dixie followed Callie as she walked into the room where they had supper the night before. "Here ya go, some for you and Dixie" T-Dog said, and piled scrambled eggs on their plates.

Callie set one down for Dixie to eat off, and tucked into her own. Glenn groaned from next to her with a massive hangover, and she gently kissed his aching forehead, giggling.

"Are you hungover? Mom said you would be" Carl asked, eyeing up Rick who had walked in the room. "Mom," he said, "is right." Lori scoffed and pulled bits of bacon off her plate.

"Mom has that annoying habit" she said, and gave Dixie a few strips of bacon. "Hey" Shane said as he walked in. Callie noticed Daryl slink in next to her and finish off her plate of eggs sneakily.

"Hey. Are you feeling as bad as I am?" Rick asked. "Worse" Shane replied, and Callie smirked. "What happened to you?" T-Dog asked. "Your neck" T-Dog said, clearing up any confusion as to what he was talking about.

"Must'a done it in ma sleep" Shane said, and Callie swore she saw him send a glare towards Lori. "Morning" Jenner said as he walked in. "Hey Doc" Dale said, and Daryl cuddled into Callie's jumper.

"Doc, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing –" Dale asked, interrupted by the doctor. "But you will anyway" he muttered, turning around. "We didn't come for the eggs" Andrea said.

"So what was being done here?" Rick asked. "What progress have you made on curing this thing?" Jenner stood up and everyone quickly followed in his wake. "It's easier if I show you" he said.

"How did you sleep?" Callie asked Daryl as they walked into the main room. "Alright, had you climbing all over me and cryin' in my ear" he said gruffly, and Callie cringed. "Sorry" she mumbled, and Daryl planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Vi, playback TS19" Jenner said as everyone walked into the big room. "_Playback of TS19" _VI said politely. "Enhance internal view" Jenner said. "Enhanced Internal View." VI's computerized voice rang out across the big room as Daryl and Callie stood shoulder to shoulder.

The computer showed a human brain, and everyone stared awestruck as tiny lights shot around the brain on the screen. "What are those lights?" Shane asked. "It's a person's life," Jenner said, "Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light... is you. The thing that makes _you _unique. And human."

You don't make sense?" Daryl asked, annoyed. "Ever?" "Those are synapses," Jenner explained. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth... to the moment of death."

"You said death," Rick said, "Is that what this is? A vigil?" Everyone looked to Jenner for an answer. "Yes." Jenner said. "Or, rather, the playback of the vigil" Callie's hand met Daryl's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"This person died?" Andrea asked, walking towards the screen. "Who?" "Test Subject 19." Jenner stated, his voice dark. "Someone who was... bitten, and infected, and volunteered to have us... record the process." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"Vi," He ordered, "Scan forward to the first event." The computerised voice politely repeated him. "Scanning to first event" VI said politely enough. The computer whizzed through the playback quickly.

Everyone held their breath as it stopped, unsure of what they were seeing. They saw the same brain on the screen again, except this time there was a black and red vine-type-thing spread from the brain stem outward.

"What is _that_?" Glenn asked. "It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner told him. The adrenal glands hemorrhage the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." The brain all of a sudden went dark, the body lying still. "Then death." Jenner said quietly. "Everything you ever were, or ever will be... gone."

Daryl stared at the screen, his hand still attached to Callie's as they watched dumbfounded at what was happening before them. "Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mom, innocently. "Yes." Carol said simply.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner ordered. "Scanning to second event." VI repeated. "The resurrection times vary wildly," Jenner said, "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we'd heard of was eight hours."

The group watched the screen as tiny red lights flickered through the brain, the bottom of it a dark red colour. "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, as awestruck and confused as the rest of the group.

"No, just the brain stem." Jenner said. "Basically, it gets them up, and moving."But they're not alive?" Rick asked. "You tell me." Jenner waved to the screen. Rick shook his head. "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

Daryl moved his arms to round Callie's shoulders as they all watched the lifeless being before them, on the safety of a computer screen. "Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner said with a hint of coldness to his voice.

"The frontal lobe," Jenner said, "The neocortex, the human part - that doesn't come back. The, _you_ part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct." The whole group watched as a sudden flash of bright light shot through the brain.

"God," Carol gasped, "What was that?" Callie pushed her back into Daryl's warm body, afraid of the next sentence. "He shot his patient in the head." Andrea stated. "Didn't you?" she continued.

Jenner ignored her question and walked through the room. "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner walked off, leaving the group walking helplessly behind him.

"Powering down main screen and workstations." VI repeated. "You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked. "It, could be microbial," Jenner answered, unsure, "Viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked. "There is that." Jenner didn't argue. "_Somebody_ must know something." Andrea said. Callie watched her as she was losing hope by the second. "Somebody, somewhere."

"There are others, right?" Carol asked, choking on her words. "Other facilities?" Callie looked down as Dixie nuzzled up against her leg, and she scratched behind the dog's ear to calm him down.

"There may be some," Jenner said, "People like me." He stared off into space for a few seconds, stopping in his tracks. "But you don't know?" Rick asked. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down," He explained, "Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." "So it's not just here." Andrea said. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?"

Jenner quietened down, not saying anything. The look on his face made Daryl squeeze his arms tighter around Callie's body. "Jesus..." Jacqui muttered. Callie walked over to her and hugged her close.

"Man, Imma get shit-faced drunk, again." Daryl muttered, rubbing his forehead and walking off. "Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you," Dale said, "And I hate to ask one more question, but..." He pointed to the wall. "That clock," He said, "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

Everyone suddenly turned and looked from the clock to the doctor and back again. "The..." Jenner started nervously, "The basement generators- they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner ignored him, silently leaving the room. "Vi," Rick called, "What happens when the power runs out?" VI answered a few seconds later. "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

Callie walked back to her room and left Jacqui to sit things through. She walked in and saw Daryl swigging from another whiskey bottle. Dixie paced the room, nuzzling his nose at the fraying carpet.

"So..." Callie said, unsure of what to say. Daryl patted the couch next to him and Callie sat down, leaning her head on Daryl's shoulder. "That man is a lunatic" Daryl muttered and Callie giggled lightly.

"I missed that sound" Daryl said quietly, and the two of them sighed. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Callie asked, and reached her hand up to the air conditioning. Her hand reached out for her bow instinctively as the lights suddenly went out.

Daryl stuck his head out of the door, the bottle in his hand still and Callie leaning out behind him. They both watched as the doctor walked past, and Daryl gave Callie a little nod.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked. "Why's everythin' turned off?" The doctor walked past the room in a flurry. "Energy is being prioritized," Jenner said simply, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Daryl's hand.

"Air isn't a priority?" Dalel asked, "And lights?" he continued, following the doctor out the room and down the corridor. "It's not up to me." Jenner said. "Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

Callie followed with Dixie, her bow and arrows tight around her shoulders and her knives sticking out her belt. "Hey!" Daryl called to him, walking faster, "Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Jenner ignored him and kept walking, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle. "Hey, man, I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a building to anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner muttered. Just then Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn ran in from another door. Lori called to Rick from an upstairs balcony and he waved for her to stay there. "Jenner, what's happening?" Rick demanded.

"The system is dropping all non-essential uses of power." He explained. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark." He waved the whiskey bottle at the clock.**31:28**. "Right on schedule."

Jenner took a last swig from the bottle and handed it back to Daryl, who snatched it from his hand and looked at him expectantly. "It was the French." Jenner said, looking to Andrea. "What?" She asked

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the lab till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner explained.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked. The same thing that's happening here," Jenner told her. "No power grid. Ran out of juice." He chuckled darkly. "The world runs on fossil fuel... I mean, how _stupid_ is that?"

Shane ran up the stairs at Jenner, "Let me tell you-" "To hell with it Shane," Rick said, holding him back. "I don't even care." He turned back to the group. "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff, we're gettin' out of here, _now!"_

Daryl grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her towards the rooms. A deafening alarm rang through the room, red lights flashing around the group's heads. "Doc, what's goin' on here?" Daryl shouted.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick," Shane ordered, "Get your stuff and let's go, go now! Go!" Everyone was just about to grab their things as the doors whirred and closed shut.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked, freaking out. "He just locked us in!" Everyone ran to the platform "Son of a _bitch_!"Daryl yelled. Callie just stood and watched as everything unfolded before her eyes.

She dazed out, only hearing muffled voices as they yelled across to each other. She felt suffocated, locked in with no way out and a clock counting down to something that wasn't known.

Her hearing swarmed back into focus just in time to hear Jenner shout out what was going to happen. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T.'s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Jenner explained. "H.I.T.'s?" Rick asked.

"VI, define." Jenner said, staring into the distance. "H.I.T.s. High-Impulse Thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." VI explained.

Callie's head spun as she tried to make sense of it all. She was going to die here, in a room with a mad man. Everything had seemed so perfect, and she kicked herself inside for even thinking it.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl screamed, smashing the now empty whiskey bottle against the metal. "Outta my way!" Shane called, running up to the door. He started hacking at the metal with an axe. T-Dog called to Daryl and tossed him an axe, too, and the two men clashed away at the metal as hard as they could.

Callie sat down next to Jacqui, who had a surprisingly calm look on her angelic face. Dixie whimpered at her feet, and she looked into his eyes, her own holding sorrow.

No-one deserved to die here. Not like this, not with no choice and no chance of even trying to escape. Callie fought back tears – she never cried in front of anyone unless she had to.

Her hearing faded out again, her mind swimming with things she hadn't done and would never have the chance to do. Try and find other people for one. Die in her own way, on her own terms.

She heard people arguing, Rick hissing at Jenner but she couldn't make out the words. She heard gunshots ring through the floor but didn't look up. She just stared at the floor, unable to comprehend why Jenner would do this.

"I told you, topside is locked down. I can't open those" she heard Jenner say. Her heart beat fast again, and she blinked at the door as it opened. She shot up out of her seat and grabbed her bow and arrows, along with her bag someone had got for her.

"Let's go!" Glenn shouted. Everyone ran to the doors. "We've got four minutes left, come _on!"_ Glenn shouted. Daryl stood at the door, waiting as everyone filed up the walkway to the door.

"Come on!" T-Dog yelled. His hand locked around Jacqui's arm. She yanked her arm back. "Nah, I'm stayin'!" She yelled, backing away. "I'm stayin', sweety." Callie felt her heart reach her throat as she heard the words.

T-Dog ripped away from Jacqui's hands and Callie looked at her in shock and sadness. "Please don't do this" Callie said quietly. Jacqui cupped Callie's face in both her hands and smiled.

"This is what I want. I don't belong in that world out there" she said, and Callie felt her eyes getting hotter. She blinked and a solitary tear escaped her eyes. Jacqui wiped it away softly, and Callie heard Daryl call out for her.

Dixie was pushing at her leg in an attempt to get her to move. "Callie, you go now, honey" Jacqui said, never losing her smile. "Cal, we gotta go now" Daryl said, his voice so close to her ear she jumped.

Callie shook her head, not wanting to leave the only friend she had. "Go, honey, go" Jacqui said, and Callie shook her head again. "I lost you once, it aint happenin' again" Daryl growled, and flung Callie over his shoulder.

Callie could do no more as she watched the silhouette of Jacqui become a shadow in the distance. Daryl placed her down on the floor as the others started to hit at the glass on the windows.

Callie watched as Carol handed Rick a grenade, and Daryl pushed Callie down to the floor. She shook her head, out of her daze and pulled Dixie down too, pressing herself on top of him to protect him.

A blast rang through the building as the windows smashed, and Daryl helped Callie up. The group easily took down the few walkers outside as they ran to the cars and Callie threw herself in the front seat.

She buried herself into Dixie's fur as she slid down the seat, awaiting the sound of the blasting CDC. It came and shook the earth beneath the group, all of them shaking in their cars at the force of the blast.

Callie looked up at the inferno in front of her, and sighed. She looked out the window and said a silent prayer for Jacqui and Jenner, praying they were safe and welcomed in with God's people.

"Get in the RV, I have to leave the truck here" Daryl said, and Callie shot out the car and ran with Dixie to the RV. Rick opened the door and ushered her in, Dixie jumping in first then her and Dale and Andrea.

She was relieved to see they had made it too, and she sat down next to Carl and Lori. She heard the familiar sound of the motorbike starting up, and the RV started its journey to Fort Benning.

Callie pushed her head into her hands and took a deep breath as they drove away from the once safe building they had hoped to call home.


	6. Stuck in limbo

**Hello Lovely people! A new chapter, woo! So in this one you find out something about Callie, and why Daryl is so soft and protective when it comes to her. I'm trying to make what Callie has a little private, because I know some people suffer from it and I do myself, so I won't be describing it just in case it is a sensitive subject. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been lovely reading reviews and comments! If you have any about this chapter feel free to comment on it too! Elly xx**

**Pre-Apocalypse**

Her heart beat faster underneath her jacket as she looked at the empty barn. It was still sinking in. Daryl had left without her, had taken Merle and everything he needed and just left.

She looked around the barn and spotted a piece of paper in the corner, and walked in cautiously. She saw her name on the paper and ripped it off the wall and shoved it in her pocket.

She ran into the woods with Dixie following her every move, and found a safe spot to read the note.

_Callie,_

_I'm sorry we had to go. I would have stayed, I should have but you know Merle. We've gone to Atlanta, you're dad said he was sending you the same way. Please come to Atlanta, we'll come and find you. I promise. _

_I love you Callie. _

_Daryl _

Callie read the short and simple note slowly, word by word. She sighed and put it back in her pocket. "Guess it's just you and me for a while" she said to Dixie. He licked his lips happily back at her and she smiled.

"Come on then, let's head for Atlanta" she said, and secured her bow and arrows as she headed for the city.

**Present**

Callie watched out the window, her eyes scanning everything as they drove down a highway. Callie felt comforted by the sound of Daryl's bike, and looked at everyone in the RV as it slowed to a stop.

She peered over the top of people's heads as Daryl and Dale muttered to each other, and the RV started up again. A few seconds later the RV came to a shuddery stop again, and Callie walked out the door.

"Damn thing's bust again" Dale said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Callie walked over as he looked in the back of a car for supplies. "Maybe we can find something useful" he muttered to her and she nodded.

She walked around cars, Daryl keeping an eye on her at all times. She clocked something that looked familiar, and nearly squealed with delight when she saw what it was.

A whole pack of assorted arrows. For recurve bows like hers and crossbows as well. She sorted through the lot, adding hers to her quiver and keeping a few back for Daryl as well.

She smiled at Glenn and Shane, who had just found the biggest water supply they had seen in weeks, and Dixie ran up to the bottle Shane had opened, allowing himself to be covered in the falling water to cool him off.

Callie smiled again and added a few more things to her satchel – a small first aid kit, a metal bowl for food and a small knife she could use for cutting things. She opened the door to the car and looked inside, hoping to find something else.

She smiled as she found a box with tins of food inside it, and reached in to pick it up. She felt a hand cover her mouth and another attach itself firmly to her body, and she jumped slightly.

"Keep quiet and get under the car" Daryl muttered into her ear. She didn't question what he said, and bent down to slide under the car. "Dixie?" she whispered, worrying.

"I'll make sure he's safe" Daryl said softly, and she nodded. She slid herself under the car, pulling her bow and arrows in with her. She left the box of food just inside the car door on the seat and reminded herself it was there.

She lay there for a few seconds, wondering why Daryl had told her to slide under the car. She heard the in-human groans and suddenly realised. She looked up and saw Daryl crouching behind a car, Dixie under the car with Carl.

Daryl kept his eye on her as she lay on the floor. She looked to her left and saw feet shuffling past, each of them telling a different story. A pair of patent men's shoes, a man who was at work. A pair of sweet little pumps, a girl out with her friends. High wedges attached to a pair of legs with tights, someone going out on a date.

Callie held her breath as she watched the feet shuffle past her. She looked up and panicked as she couldn't see Daryl crouching behind the car. Her heart raced and she had to force herself to stay put.

It seemed like she was going to be stuck in an endless limbo of hiding under a vehicle in fear, waiting for the walkers to shuffle on. She waited for a minute or two after the last pair of feet had walked past her before she decided to venture out.

She heard a scream and a cry from a little girl, and rolled out her hiding place. She got up just in time to see little Sophia being chased by two walkers into the woods, her frame disappearing in almost a second.

Callie ran round the back of the cars to where everyone watched, and joined them. Rick ran into the woods after her, and Callie looked around for Daryl. She ran up to him and threw herself into his arms.

She buried her head into his neck as he pulled her in close, pressing his hips into hers to make sure she couldn't be ripped away. She heard a small whimper and bent down to where Dixie was, hugging him tight.

Rick returned a while later with no Sophia, and Daryl went with Shane, Rick and Glenn into the woods to try and find her. Callie walked back over to the car where she had found the box of food and picked it up.

"Dale, I found this before... Anyway, though we could see what there was" Callie called up to Dale, who was standing on the top of the RV. "That sounds great, sort through and see which we can use" Dale said.

Callie sat down and rifled through the box of tins. "Baked beans, peaches, fruit cocktail, dog food, more baked beans, spam, even more baked beans, corned beef, beef jerky, tomatoes, kidney beans and hot dogs" she muttered as she sorted through the tins.

She put them to one side and picked everything else out of the box, discarding the rotting food. "Crackers, water biscuits, granola bars, beef jerky, cookies, juice cartons and kool aid" she muttered again.

She packed everything back into the cardboard box and took it into the RV. She placed it on the table and looked back as Shane and Glenn returned. They spoke quietly to Carol and walked over to the RV.

"Any luck?" Callie asked, and they both shook their heads. "Where's the others?" she asked. "Carried on, we came back to help siphon more fuel and scavenge for stuff" Glenn said, hugging her.

"What did you find?" Shane asked, pointing to the box. "Tinned food and other things like beef jerky and granola bars" Callie answered, gently rubbing Glenn's back.

"We should siphon more fuel" Glenn said, and pulled Callie out with him to the cars. The two of them filled container after container with fuel in silence, the occasional question being asked.

Callie looked over at the side of the highway and noticed Daryl and Rick were back. She gently nudged Glenn and they walked over to the group, hearing they lost Sophia's trail in the woods.

Callie frowned a little at Dixie who started nudging at her leg. She shook it off and walked over to Daryl, holding him close. Dixie whined furiously at her again, and she frowned down at him again.

"What is it?" she asked him as she bent down to his level. Dixie nudged her face and licked it, whining louder. "What's he doing?" Carl asked, and Callie shook her head. "No idea" she answered slowly.

She walked back over to the RV, a sick feeling pitting in her stomach. She sat down on the chair outside the RV, noticing Daryl keeping his eyes firmly locked on her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, flitting quickly.

She felt her insides drop as she remembered. "Dammit" she muttered as it continued. She looked up and saw Daryl walking over, and all of a sudden zoned out.

She stopped a few minutes later, and blinked a few times as Daryl crouched in front of her. "Didn't bring your meds did you?" he asked, and she slowly shook her head. "Thought it would be sooner than this" she said slowly, still coming round.

"What was that?" Rick asked, a little concerned for his group mate. "She has a form of Epilepsy. Guess that's why the dog was whining at her" Daryl answered, still looking into Callie's eyes. Dixie lay at her feet as she finally came to and snuffled at an ant on the floor.

"You okay?" Daryl asked. Callie nodded in reply, her mind a little hazy. It was starting to get dark, so everyone headed to the cars and RV to sleep everything off until the next morning.

Callie looked up at Daryl as he positioned his crossbow behind his back. He motioned for her to move forward and she did, letting him hook an arm under her legs and back.

He picked her up easily and carried her into the RV, aware that Carol was following. "She can stay next to me if you want, I'll make sure she's comfortable" Carol said. Daryl guessed it was so she could keep her mind occupied.

He nodded once in her direction and carried Callie into the RV, placing her gently on the bed. He kissed her head softly and Carol smiled as she shimmied past him to get next to Callie. He wasn't sure about leaving her, he was so used to laying next to her it seemed foreign to let someone else do it.

He watched as she bent over her, tucking her in like a mother would do to a child. She gave Callie a gentle kiss on the head and lay on the bed next to her, watching her for a while.

Daryl lay down on the floor of the RV and crossed his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and rolled over as soon as Dixie started snoring, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Search, but not quite Rescue

**Another chapter cause I am feeling nice :) Once again, like the chapter before, I have tried to make Callie's condition as less descriptive as I can, and I hope people aren't finding it offensive in any way! I have an idea of how to tone it down a bit when she gets to the farmhouse, but until then I hope you are all enjoying this! Elly xx**

**Pre-Apocalypse**

"Let me go" Callie shouted, and Dixie jumped up at the man, biting his arm. The man had appeared out of nowhere, and jumped Callie. She wasn't sure if he was dead or alive until she heard him whisper in her ear.

"This won't hurt much" the man muttered, and he pulled out a small knife and pressed it against Callie's skin. She could feel him being turned on and felt sick to her stomach.

She wriggled in the man's arms, trying to loosen herself from his tight grip. She thought of Daryl, what he would do if he were here. The thought of him gave her the strength and mind set she needed.

She hooked her right leg behind the man's foot and shifted all her body weight onto it, forcing the man to lose his balance as she twisted around. She swiftly kicked him in the face, hearing his nose break.

His other friend charged at her, and she lunged into his torso. He bent over her shoulder and she pushed him back against a tree, pinning him down. Dixie started biting at the man's leg and Callie held him where he was as he squirmed away.

Once Dixie had bitten through the man's flesh enough to draw blood she let him go, watching him slump to the floor. She heard the groans of walkers and rushed back to her satchel and bow and arrows.

She flung them over her shoulder and ran off, the screams of the men slowly becoming nothing but a faint hum in the wind behind her as she set off to find shelter.

**Present**

Callie woke up in a sweat, Daryl's arms clamped around her. "S'okay, you're okay" he said as soothingly as he could. Callie clung to his arm and Dixie licked her worriedly as she felt her heart slow down.

"You had a seizure in the night, was the scariest thing" Carol said, mopping Callie's head with a cold cloth. "Nearly made me cry" Daryl muttered, and Callie sniffed in sadness.

She hated seeing Daryl this upset, and remembered the first time Daryl watched her have a fit. She shook the memory away and walked into the small toilet, splashing her face with cold water over the sink.

"We're going back into the woods, look for the girl" Daryl said as Dale walked into the RV. Callie walked back to the bed she woke up in and noticed a pile of fresh clothes and new boots waiting.

She didn't ask questions and reached out to pick up the flannel shirt. She slipped it over her arms, wary she had missed the feeling. She pulled on her jeans and rolled the sleeves up.

She walked out the door and down the steps of the RV to where everyone else was, and stood next to Daryl as they discussed what was going to happen. "Dale, T-Dog, you stay here with the RV and keep searching for stuff" Rick said.

"The rest of us will go out into the woods to try and find Sophia" he continued. "Callie aint goin' in there" Daryl said. "Why not?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"You just aint" Daryl said, and Callie sighed. "He's right, in your... condition, you're not fit to go out" Rick said, and Callie felt the anger bubble away inside her body. Dixie whined at her feet at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I'm going. I hardly doubt you're gonna use guns out there and if Daryl's busy with something and you run into a walker you're gonna need someone" Callie said darkly. "I want Call to come" Carl said, and Rick looked down at him.

"Fine, but anything feels wrong, anything... Glenn will bring you straight back" Rick said, and Glenn nodded. Callie relaxed a little and repositioned her bow across her back.

"I'm not happy about this" Daryl said as everyone grabbed their things. "Tough, I'm going" she said, and Daryl handed over her knife set. She clipped them individually to her belt and set off with the group, Glenn staying close.

They walked for what seemed like miles before they came to their first place. A tent in the distance. The group tiptoed up to the tent, and Daryl walked over to inspect it.

Callie hung back with Glenn to watch out for walkers. They heard Carol calling for her softly with no reply, and the group set off again. Callie stayed close to Daryl as they headed into the forest.

Dixie started whining at her feet again, snuffling at her and biting at her shoes. She tried to ignore him and hoped no one else had noticed, but she sighed when she saw the look on Daryl's face.

"Glenn, take Callie back" Shane said, as Daryl stared at her. Glenn tugged gently on Callie's arm and she sighed and turned around to walk off, Dixie close behind her.

"So what happens, do you fall over or something? I don't have to hold you down or anything?" Glenn asked nervously, concerned about his best friend as they headed back to the highway. "No" Callie replied, not sure of what to say.

They reached the highway just in time for Callie to rush into the RV. She didn't want anyone else seeing. She sat down on the bed and waited as the butterflies in her stomach receded.

After a few minutes she came to, a looked around a bit. She was a bit hazy as she stood up and felt like all the energy had been sucked out of her body. She walked down the steps of the RV and straight into Daryl's arms.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact, but relaxed against his muscular frame as he cuddled into her neck. "You feeling ok?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Bit tired?" he asked, and she nodded again. "Carl's been shot, Lori has gone to find him. Glenn and T-Dog are going to the farm they're at, we're gonna go in the morning" he said, and pulled her out the RV.

She clung to his arm, sleepily smiling softly at everyone who was left. Carol, Andrea and Dale all smiled back and made their way over to the RV. Callie yawned delicately and Daryl swiped her legs out from underneath her.

He carried her light body back to the RV and placed her on the bed next to Carol. She felt her eyes droop shut almost immediately, and within seconds she had fallen asleep.

Callie woke up and looked outside in confusion. The RV was moving, driving somewhere and she sat up properly, looking around for Daryl. She calmed down slightly when she heard his bike revving ahead, and stood up.

She was fully clothed and walked over to the group in the RV. "Where we going?" she asked Dale. "To a farmhouse, where Carl has been taken" he replied, and Callie blinked as they drove through the trees to their new home.


	8. Problems

It was a beautiful house, surrounded by acres and acres of land. Callie looked around in awe of the amazing farm and the RV came to a stop. The group saw Rick and Lori walk out of the farmhouse with a few others who Callie guessed lived in the farm house.

She hopped out the RV and Daryl pulled her in tight, pushing on the small of her back to move her closer to him. "How is he?" Dale asked as everyone stood in silence.

"He'll pull through. Thank's to Hershel and his people" Lori said, and Callie felt a little bit of relief sweep through her body. Dixie ran around the grass, snuffling at something on the ground. One of the girls, a young one with blonde hair, smiled as he walked up to her. She gently stroked him behind the ears and the boy she was with did the same.

"And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if it weren't for him" Rick added, and everyone looked over at Shane. He was wearing someone else's clothes, a big pair of dungaree's and a shirt that sat too baggy on his body. The sight of him in such big clothes made Callie giggle uncontrollably, until Daryl nudged her gently to shut up.

Everyone moved forwards to hug Lori, and Dale embraced Rick. "How did it happen?" Dale asked, genuinely concerned. "Hunting accident. That's all it was, just a stupid accident" Rick answered, and Callie walked up to Lori.

"I'm so glad he'll be Ok" Callie said, and Lori nodded into her shoulder. "How are you doing?" Lori asked. "Alright" Callie answered simply. The woman was worried enough as it was and she didn't want to add to her worries.

An old man who owned the house and introduced himself as Hershel, ushered the group over to a pile of rocks in one corner of the farm land. Callie walked next to Daryl, not saying anything as they walked off with the new people.

Dixie followed the young girl with blonde hair who had introduced herself as Beth, and he jumped up at the young boy called Jimmy. Callie smiled at her companion as he played with his new friends, and she felt Daryl slide his hand into hers.

They reached the pile of stones and all stood around awkwardly. Hershel started reading from a bible, and the family members placed stones on the pile from a wheelbarrow in remembrance of a man called Otis.

"Blessed be God, Father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you God for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived. In grace" Hershel said.

Callie watched as Jimmy set down a rock on the pile, and Dixie lay down at her feet as they stood there together. Daryl snuggled his head into her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her stomach as he pushed his body into her back.

"Shane, would you speak for Otis?" Hershel asked. "I'm not good at it... I'm sorry" Shane muttered. If Callie didn't find his outfit so funny she would have felt sorry for him as he looked down at the ground.

"You were the last one with him. You share his final moments. Please? I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning" a woman called Patricia said, her voice cracking as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"He... We were about done. Almost outta ammo we were down to pistols then. I was limping... was bad. Ankle all swollen up. We gotta save the boy, you see that's what _he _said. He gave me his backpack, he sent me ahead. He said I... I'll take the rear, I'll cover you. And when I looked back, he..." Shane said, tripping on his words every so often.

Callie caught eyes with Dale, who looked at Shane suspiciously. She frowned a little, wondering why he wouldn't believe the story, but the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed to be true.

"If not for Otis," Shane said as he limped up to the wheelbarrow "I'd never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis... saved us both. If any death ever had meaning... it was his" he continued, looking to Patricia.

She nodded back, happy to have some clearance on Otis' death as Shane put his own rock on the pile. Everyone stood around for a while, not sure of what to do or what to say. Daryl tugged on Callie's arm and they both walked back to the camp together.

"D'you believe that crap he's coming out with" Daryl asked. "Don't you?" Callie answered back, and Daryl sighed. "Seems pretty obvious somethin' aint right with his story" Daryl said, and the two stopped talking as they got back to the camp.

"Hey Call, mind helping me pitch this tent?" Glenn asked. Callie giggled at the sight of him covered in poles and tent fabric, and she let go of Daryl's hand to go and help him.

She walked over, still giggling and pulled the tent off of Glenn's body. She clipped the poles together and looked over at the group as they all stood by the car.

She pushed the poles into the tent as Glenn held it up, and she nodded her head towards a girl who had shown up. she was tall, with short brown hair and introduced herself as Maggie. "I hear you're fast on your feet and know how to get in and out" Maggie said.

Callie snickered at the comment and Glenn's expression at Maggie's statement. "Got a pharmacy run you in?" Maggie continued, and Callie raised her eyebrows at Glenn as he turned to face her.

"Uh... Su..." Glenn started, before he was interrupted by Dale. "Miss, what's the water situation?" he asked. "Got five wells on our land. House draws directly from number one, number two wells right over there. We use it for the cattle but it's just as pure. Take what you need there's a carton and containers in the generator shed behind the house" she said, pointing to the house.

Glenn stayed rooted to the spot, and Callie could sense that being around Maggie made him a bit nervous and jittery. She smiled as she clipped the last pole into the tent.

"I'll go saddle your horse then" Maggie said, and walked off leaving Glenn confused and nervous. "Horse?" he asked. "Yeah Glenn, horse" Callie said, and he blinked at her a few times.

Callie smiled again at him and walked off to the generator room around the back of the house to grab some containers for the water. They were clean enough, but just for good measure she rinsed them out with some water from her bottle.

She handed a load to Dale and T-Dog, who were on the water trip and stayed behind to clean out some more. "Nice place, huh Dixie?" she asked Dixie as he walked into the room. He snuffled at her leg and she smiled.

"Go on then, I'll race you to the tree and back. Whoever wins get beef jerky tonight" she said, and put down the containers, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Ready?" she asked Dixie, who was watching her excitedly. She grinned and lurched forwards, giggling as Dixie watched her, his tongue lolling out to the side. "Go!" she said, and sprinted towards the tree.

Callie kept up her pace with Dixie, which she was impressed about. She sprinted to the tree, ran around it once and ran back towards the generator room. Dixie just beat her back to the room, and she bent over double in exhaustion.

"Okay, you win" she panted, and Dixie licked her face. She giggled and swigged from her water bottle, pouring some into a container for Dixie to have. "Callie" she heard Andrea call, and she jogged over to the well Andrea was at.

"What is it?" she asked, and looked over into the well everyone was bent over. "Oh, gross" she said as she looked down onto a water logged walker that had clearly been in the well for quite some time.

"We can't leave it in there, god knows what it is doing to the water" Lori said. "Well we gotta get it out" Shane said, and Callie looked up to see he had changed into less baggy clothes. "Easy, put a bullet in its head" T-Dog said darkly.

"Woah, woah guys. No" Maggie said, crinkling her nose up at the thought. "Why not? It's a good plan" Glenn said, standing next to Callie. "Its a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't already infected the water then blowing its brains out will finish the job" Andrea said.

"She's right. Can't risk it" Shane said with a sigh. "So it has to come out alive" T-Dog said, and Callie looked up at Shane for an idea. "Callie, we can't have you here" Shane said. "Why not?" Callie asked angrily. "Can't have you fallin' in there. We gotta keep you safe" Shane said.

Callie frowned and grabbed her stuff, flinging it over her shoulder. "So what do you suggest I do? File my nails and read soap opera digest?" she hissed angrily at him. "No, there's plenty of chores to do at the camp" Shane said, and Callie shot him a glare before storming off in the other direction.

She stomped back over to the generator room, noticing Hershel watching her as she did. She threw her stuff down in one corner and sat crossed legged on the floor, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Is everything alright?" Hershel asked as he walked into the room. "Just fine" Callie answered, glaring at the wall. "It doesn't look just fine. Why won't your group let you help them?" Hershel asked. Callie looked up and saw he was genuine in his questions.

"Because of what I have" she muttered back as he sat on a chair. "What is it that you have?" he asked. "I have a form of Epilepsy" Callie said after a long silence. She wasn't used to giving it a name, she generally preferred not to talk about it.

"And why should that stop you?" Hershel asked. Callie looked up at him, confused about what he meant. "My friend had Epilepsy. He was a tractor farmer, got told he had to stop driving a tractor. He got told, but he never did. He always said to me, don't let your problems, no matter how big or small, define who you are or what you do" Hershel said.

"He lived by that rule every day of his life, and not once did he ever stop what he was doing. He died a happy man, with a family and years of doing what he enjoyed behind his back. So you have to remember, don't let your problems define who you are or what you do" Hershel said.

"Thank you" Callie said, and stood up to pick her things up. "I have a few things to do in the house, why don't you come and help me?" Hershel said, his eyes sparkling. "But... Aren't we supposed to keep to..." Callie started. "I want you to help because you remind me of my daughters. Whenever they were down I would ask them the same thing, and they would always leave happier than they came in" Hershel said.

"I'd love to" Callie said, and followed Hershel to the house. Just as they were about to go in, Maggie walked up the path with the supplies from the pharmacy. Callie ran up to Glenn and gave him a hug, and Hershel nodded to her as she walked back to camp.

"Did anything happen?" Callie asked, and Glenn shook his head. Callie noticed Daryl walking towards them, and she took a plate from Carol with her food on it. "Any luck?" she asked Daryl quietly, and he shook his head.

The rest of the group finished their food in silence, until everyone decided to call it a night and head off to bed. Callie lay down on the grass by the RV and stared up at the sky, watching the stars.

She hadn't looked up at the night sky in so long she almost forgot what the starry sky looked like. Daryl lay down next to her and she cuddled into his chest, his arm pulling her in tighter to his body.

"You reckon we'll find her?" Callie asked sleepily. "Course I do" Daryl said, and Callie murmured something about him being right. She felt her eyes close heavily, and drifted off to sleep under the night sky.


	9. Heartache

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this, just wanted to do a Daryl POV because it shows how Merle taunts him about Callie and how he always sticks up for her, regardless. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Erynn1993: **You're comments and reviews make me smile so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying it sweetie!

**Anonymous: **You said this has been done a million times, this theme. Haven't all themes been done a million times? Look at vampires, there are lots of the same themes for those types of stories.

**Thank you all for reading, new chapter up hopefully tomorrow! Have 2 weeks off of College so I'll have more time to write, woo! Elly xx**

Callie woke up in the RV, confused as to how she got there. She stood up and walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wake her up a bit more.

The past few nights had been restless for her, and more often than not she woke up clamped in Daryl's arms as he soothed her back to sleep. She washed her face and pulled her hair into two low bunches, letting her side fringe fan out a bit.

She pulled on her jeans and boots, and slid on her flannel shirt, tying it up halfway down and buttoning the rest up. She jumped down the steps and saw Carol and Lori chatting as they hung clothes up.

"Morning sleepy, how you doing?" Carol asked. Callie smiled at her and walked over to the two of them. "Not bad thank you, a little tired" she replied, and saw Rick and the others by the car. She wandered back to the RV in search of her arrows, and stopped on the steps.

"I'm going to borrow a horse and head up to this ridge right here. Get a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her" Daryl said, pointing to a part of the map.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too" T-Dog said with a laugh. "Chupacabra?" Rick asked, slightly confused. "You never heard that story? First night in camp, Daryl tells us the whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Dale said.

The young boy from the day before snickered in the corner. "What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl asked Jimmy. "You believe in a blood sucking dog?" Jimmy asked, and Daryl shrugged. "You believe in dead people walking around?" he shot back, and Jimmy shut up sharpish.

Callie giggled at the response, the sound echoing through the RV. She stepped back inside and looked around for her bow and arrows. She found them a little while later, and when she stepped out the RV Daryl had already gone.

She sighed a little and walked over to Dixie, who was chasing butterflies in the long grass. She sat down next to him and stared into the horizon, her mind swimming and her hand gripping the bow and arrow next to her.

Daryl sat on the log by the water, picking at the squirrel he gutted. His horse had spooked, reared up and made him fall down this big had tried to get up the bank again, but the arrow that pierced his side burnt like a fire and shook him of his energy.

He had seen Merle, spoken to him even, before two walkers tried to kill him. He had pulled the arrow out of his side to kill one, and it stung as he moved about.

He snarled at the walkers and stormed up to one, pulling its laces of its shoes. He carefully cut the ears of each walker and string them to the laces, making them into a necklace.

Just as he was about to put it on, his hand brushed the metallic arrowhead that he had found in Callie's bag. His heart hurt at the thought of her being alone at the farmhouse, and he growled as his adrenaline rushed.

He tied his crossbow around his waist and walked over to the bank. He hauled himself up halfway easily, his hand gripping the trees and his muscles flexing as he pulled himself up, bit by bit.

A squawk in the sky made him turn his head and look up. He saw 2 or 3 eagles in the sky, circling around his position. "Please, don't feed the birds" he heard someone say, and looked up to see Merle standing at the top of the ledge, not far from where he was.

"What's the matter Darylina, that all you got in you?" Merle said, and Daryl whined as he pulled himself up. "Throw away that purse and climb" Merle said. "Was better when you were missin'" Daryl said, hauling himself up and trying to ignore the pain his side gave off.

"Oh come on don't be like that, I'm on your side" Merle said. "Yeah, since when?" Daryl asked, looking around for the next tree to grab on to. His whole body ached, even his heart but he had only one thing on his mind as he pulled himself higher.

"Hell, Since the day you were born baby brother. Someone had to look after your worthless ass" Merle answered. Daryl swung himself round and grabbed onto a tree opposite him.

"You never took care of me. Was all a big game but you was never there. You're not here now, some things never change" Daryl said, muttering to himself towards the end.

"Hell, and that girl of yours does?" Merle said, and Daryl stopped for a minute. "She cares about me more than you" he said, and pulled himself up further. He peered up at the top of the bank, which was just within reach.

"No one ever gonna care about you like me little brother. she's only there for one thing. Hell, she's probably off with someone else right now" Merle taunted. "You best shut up" Daryl said, close to the top.

"Or what? You gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well come on then if you think you're man enough" Merle said, and Daryl heaved himself up some more, inches away from reaching the top.

"Come on, come on. Grab your girl Callie's hand" Merle said, holding a hand out. Daryl grabbed the grass in front of him and gave one last heave as he pulled himself up off the bank.

"Yeah you better run" he shouted into the forest around him. His heart banged in his chest and he grabbed his stuff, heading back for the camp with only one person on his mind.

Callie sat on the floor sharpening her arrows. She was bored, everyone was doing something and she had finished her chores. She kept her eye on the distance, hoping to see Daryl sometime soon.

She sighed as Glenn walked out of the RV with a look on his face, and she got up to see if he was alright. Just as she walked over to him, Andrea suddenly stood up.

"Walker. Walker" she shouted. "Just the one?" Rick asked, and she grabbed the binoculars. "I bet I can nail it from here" she said, and picked up her gun.

"No, no Andrea put the gun down" Rick said. "Why, we can deal with this" Shane said. Callie grabbed a throwing knife and attached it to her belt, running towards the walker with the small group of Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn.

Rick stood in front of the group, pointing his gun towards the person. Callie felt her heart slow a little as she came face to face with Daryl. "That's the third time you pointed that thing at my gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl asked, and Callie watched as Rick lowered his gun.

She heard a gunshot and nearly choked on air as Daryl's body crumpled in front of her eyes. "No" she screamed, Glenn gently holding her back. Rick shouted back to Andrea and Callie stayed rooted to the spot as Shane and Rick hauled him up to take him back to the house.

"Hey guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked, holding up a doll. The group stared at the doll for a while before they all noticed Andrea running towards them. Callie felt something bubble inside her and angrily sprinted towards Andrea, her hand over her knife.

"T-Dog" Rick shouted, and the wind was suddenly knocked out of Callie's body. Her feet were swept off the floor and she kicked and wriggled in T-Dog's arms.

"Let me go" she shouted as Andrea looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Callie, it was an accident" she stuttered out. "Why didn't you just listen" Callie screamed back as Rick and Shane took Daryl into the house.

T-Dog put Callie down but before she could lunge at Andrea, Glenn grabbed her. "Let's go and cool off" he said, and walked Callie over to the RV. "I need to see if he's ok" Callie said.

"Not until you've calmed down" Glenn said, and Callie sat down and took a deep breath in. She sat there for a bit, deeply breathing until she had calmed down some more.

Glenn walked her to the house, and they bumped into a sad looking Andrea on the way. "Look, I'm so-" Andrea said. "No, I should apologize I'm sorry for the way I acted" Callie interrupted, and they exchanged nods and a small smile.

Callie walked into the house and Hershel nodded her into the room Daryl was in. She walked in gingerly, expecting him to be asleep. He looked over his shoulder and relaxed before Callie's eyes.

She crawled over the bed and cuddled into his warm body, hearing him wince every so often when he moved to get comfortable. "I thought you were dead" Callie mumbled into Daryl's chest.

"This was the first thing I wanted to do" he said and snuggled into her, ignoring his side twinging. Callie sighed happily and closed her eyes, pushing her head against his bare chest.

Her hand gently ran across a few scars on his chest and he shivered under her touch. She wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes, thankful to have him in her arms once again.


	10. Barrel of a gun

**Hey everyone! SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been back and forth to the hospital to see people and lots has been happening so I haven't had the time to update :( This chapter I finished today, I didn't want to put anything 'kinky' in it ( ;) ) but I might do in the next chapter. I don't write sexy stuff so if it is terrible bare with it!**

**Anyway! This chapter is here, wooo, so I hope you enjoy it and look out for the next chapter tonight as well, got the next week and a half free from hospital and doctor visits so I will have plenty of time to write! I love reading your comments and reviews, they really do make my day! Love you all and hope you are well!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie woke up and stretched out, her body disagreeing with the stretching. Yesterday had been a bad day - everyone had been on edge about finding Sophia and Callie had spent most of the day in bed sleeping off her aching body.

She walked over to the RV, noticing that everyone was sitting down at the camp eating breakfast. Her stomach rumbled loudly and everyone looked up and smiled at her.

She cringed as she sat down on Daryl's lap, and Carl handed her a plate with something on it. She smiled gratefully and tucked in, her hair faling over her face.

She looked up and noticed Glenn standing around awkwardly, and was just about to ask him what was up when he finally spoke. "So urm, the barn is full of walkers" he said, and everyone stopped eating.

Callie looked over at Shane and Rick, who had the same expression as everyone else but in a way they were different. Callie's hand immediately found Dixie's ear, and she started absentmindedly scratching behind it.

Daryl gently tipped her off his knee, and Callie stood up next to him. Rick, Shane and the others, including Daryl, had all run off to the barn to see for themselves the horrors trapped inside it.

Callie walked with the others who had opted not to run ahead, and she walked alongside Carol, keeping her eye on Dixie and Carl as they ran about slightly ahead of them.

"So, have a good night last night?" Carol asked. Callie felt her cheeks burning up at the thought someone else knew what happened the night before. "I'm only teasing. I don't think anyone else noticed, I was the only one awake. Sounded good though" Carol continued with a wink.

Callie giggled loudly and Carol joined in, the two cackling away like hens. They stopped laughing as they got closer to the barn, and they stopped outside just behind everyone else.

She sensed the tension building between Rick and Shane as Shane looked into the barn. "You can't tell me you're alright with this" Shane said, walking up to Rick.

"No I'm not but we're guests here. This isn't our land" Ricks said, and Daryl moved closer to Callie. "God, this is our _lives_ man" Shane said, pacing in anger. "Lower your voice" Glenn hissed, and Callie shuffled uncomfortably.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug" Andrea said, backing up Shane. "We either gotta go in there, make things right or we just gotta go. Now we been talking about fort benning for a long time now" Shane said.

"We can't go" Rick interrupted. "Why?" Shane asked, and Carol piped up next to Callie. "Because my daughter is still out there" she said, standing her ground.

"O- I just, I think it's time we just all start to consider the other possibility" Shane said, trying to find the right words. "Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind" Rick said.

Daryl moved away from Callie, his hand gently brushing across the bottom of her back. "We're close to finding this girl, I just found her damn doll two days ago" he said, getting agitated.

Callie could sense that something was going to happen, and she watched Shane warily. "You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you found, a _doll_" Shane said. Callie stepped forwards lightly at his words, Dixie snarling next to her.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about" Daryl said angrily, and Callie glared at Shane. He shuffled a little, before continuing with what he was going to say.

"We've gotta say what needs to be said here, we've got no good leads in the first 48 hours and let me tell you something else man. If she was alive out there, saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife, your geek ears round your neck she would run in the other directio" Shane said, raising his voice in anger.

Callie looked from Daryl to Shane to Rick, and in a split second the two threw themselves at each other. Dixie snarled and growled at them as Rick and the others all shouted, the words mixing up in one big argument.

Callie's adrenaline rushed as she placed one hand on either of Daryl's shoulders, gripping to his shirt and pulling herself up and wrapping both legs firmly around his arms so he couldn't move.

She held on, whimpering every so often as he jerked about trying to get her off him. She kept her grip as Daryl stood back, and the rest pushed Shane back. "Enough" she whispered into Daryl's ear, and he relaxed a little.

"Back off" Rick shouted to Shane. "Keep your hands off me" Shane said darkly, pointing a finger at Lori and storming off. "Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out" Rick said, holding a hand out towards Shane.

"What are you gonna figure out?" Shane shouted angrily, walking towards Rick. "Stop" Lori said, pushing Shane back. Daryl flinched under Callie's grip, and Rick pointed at the barn.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, then I have to talk him into it. This is his land" Rick said, a hoarseness to his voice as he tried to keep his cool.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people, his wife, his stepson" Dale spoke up, and Callie loosened her legs from Daryl's body. Just as she was about to let go, his hands slid under her legs, holding them up and keeping her close to his body.

"You knew?" Shane asked, exasperated. "Yesterday, I talked to Hershel" Dale answered, looking at Rick. "And you waited the night" Shane asked angrily. "I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one to do it" Dale answered, snapping at Shane.

"This man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!" Shane shouted, and everyone took a flinching step back as the doors of the barn rattled under the weight of the walkers prying at it, desperate to get to the group.

The group scattered, some going back to the camp to think about what had happened, some to walk the grounds and find some peace. Shane stayed at the barn, circling it.

Callie untangled her legs from Daryl's body and sat down on the grass, sighing and pulling out blades, twirling them in her fingers. "What you thinkin'?" Daryl asked, squatting in front of her. "Nothin'" she answered un-enthusiastically. "Nothin' is gonna happen" Daryl said, and Callie looked up, squinting in the sunlight.

"I won't let it" Daryl said, gently pulling her chin up to meet his in a soft kiss. He stood up and walked off, and Callie sighed and laid back in the grass. She ran her hands through the blades, feeling the rough edges contrast with her soft palms.

She blocked everything else out as she felt the warmth of the sun beat down on her skin, the breeze softly running through the grass. She listened to the sound of the birds in the trees, the crickets in the overgrown jungle of the field, the whinny of the horses and their tails as they swished through the air.

She breathed in deeply, smelling the beautiful smells of nature. She sat up and crossed her legs, Dixie snuffling in the grass next to her. "Sometimes I wonder if you were meant to be born a pig" she said, in a matter-of-fact voice. She giggled as Dixie looked up at her, panting in the heat, and she stood up as Hershel walked off with Rick.

She wandered around the fields, playing around with Dixie. "Wanna play fetch?" she asked as she picked up a fairly decent sized stick. She squinted into the distance as Daryl walked off with Carol, and shook off the worry.

Dixie perked up, jumping up at her as she held the stick in her hand. She giggled as he chased his tail in anticipation, and she held her arm up high. She threw the stick as far as she could, and Dixie sprinted after it.

She smiled as he came running back, his long ears bouncing with each bound back towards her. She giggled as he jumped at her, pulling her to the ground and showering her in sloppy kisses.

She stood up, wiping herself down and looked over at the house. Everyone was walking towards it, even Daryl and Carol, so Callie jogged over with Dixie to join them.

She got there just in time to catch on to what they were talking about, and she stood next to Carol as the group watched Shane walk up with a bag of guns, a determined look on his face.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked, pointing at the bag. "You with me man?" Shane asked handing him a shotgun. "Yeah" Daryl answered, cocking the gun and walking back over to Callie.

"Where you been?" he asked, looking at the grass and dirt that had collected on her arms. "Around" she answered, still a bit curious as to why he went off with Carol. She wasn't jealous, it didn't even bother her, but he had been giving Carol the cold shoulder for a while.

"Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane asked, looking at Andrea. "Yeah, where's Dale" she asked. "He's on his way" Shane said darkly. "I thought we couldn't carry" T-Dog said, taking a gun. Callie rolled her eyes at his choice, and stood her ground as Shane looked over at her.

"We can, and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies, when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it aint" Shane said. "How about you man, you gonna protect yours?" he asked Glenn, holding out a gun.

Glenn reluctantly took the gun, and looked over at Callie who gave him a small nod. "That's it. Can you shoot?" Shane asked Maggie. "Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight" Maggie answered as Shane took no notice.

"We have to stay Shane" Carl said. Callie turned to Daryl, looking up into his baby blue eyes. "What's he gonna do?" she asked quietly, and Daryl pulled her in tight. "Not sure, the right thing I hope" he answered as the others spoke to each other.

Callie's heart started to beat faster as thoughts ran through her head of what was going to happen. "Oh shit" she heard T-Dog say and everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

Through the trees, not far in the distance and right near the barn, Jimmy, Rick and Hershel emerged, two walkers on leashes being dragged towards the barn. "What is that?" Shane muttered, and started to run towards them. Daryl planted a soft kiss on Callie's head, and ran off with Shane, the rest of them following.

Callie stayed close to Carol, running beside her with Dixie hot on their heels. "What the hell you doing?" Shane shouted as he pushed through the gate. "Shane just back off" Rick said, maneuvering his walker. "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked, and Callie came to a stop next to Carol.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding on to?" Shane shouted circling the men. "I see who I am holding on to" Hershel replied, and Carol shuffled closer to Callie.

"Nah man you don't" Shane shouted back. "Shane, just let us do this then we can talk" Rick said, struggling to keep the walker in one place. "What do you want to talk about Rick? This things aint sick. They're not people. They're dead" Shane shouted.

Callie gently kept her foot in front of Dixie's front legs as he snarled at the walkers. "Aint gotta feel nothing for them, cause all they do, they kill" Shane continued. "These things right here. They're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us" he shouted.

"Shane shut up" Rick shouted back. "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked, holding up his gun. He shot the walker Hershel was holding three times, and Callie jumped at the sudden noise blasting through her ears.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is it still coming?" Shane asked, and pointed his guns again, shooting another three times.

"That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane shouted shooting another three times. "Shane enough" Rick shouted. "Yeah man, you're right. That is enough" Shane said, and walked over to the walker.

He shot it in the head at point blank range, the sudden change making everyone take a step back in shock. Carol gripped onto Callie's arm as they watched helplessly.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough! Rick it aint like it was before. Now if ya'll wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it. I'm talking about fight, right here. Right now" Shane shouted, Carol flinching at the words.

Shane ran towards the barn, and Callie's fight or flight instinct shot in like crazy. She stepped forwards to stop Shane, only to be pushed back by Daryl, who kept one hand firmly pushed on her shoulder as Rick shouted for Hershel to take the snare pole from him.

Callie watched in terror as Shane attacked the lock on the door with a pickaxe, before breaking the lock and banging on the door in a taunt. Daryl pushed Callie back again and she watched as he walked forwards to the front of the group.

Callie and Carol clung to each other as the walkers poured out of the barn in anticipation of a meal. Shots rang out like deafening blasts, and Callie felt helpless as she watched from the sidelines.

Walker after walker was shot down, and all the group could do was watch as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Callie blinked her eyes a few times, hoping this was all just a dream and she would wake up back in reality, cuddled in Daryl's arms.

She watched as the group relaxed their guns after the last walker was shot, and Shane looked back towards Rick who stood with disbelief on his face. Carol was now clinging to Callie like a lost child, and Callie held her tightly in her arms.

Callie watched as the group looked back to the barn, obviously hearing something else shuffling inside. The group raised their guns again, waiting for whoever it was to emerge from the barn.

Callie felt her heart rise up in her throat as her eyes met the horrific sight before her. Standing in the doorway of the barn, adjusting to the light of the outside, was a girl in a blue rainbow top.

Sophia.


	11. Decisions and suffering

**Hey hey hey! This chapter is a little longer because it is two wrapped into one, with more of Daryl making sure Callie isn't involved in making tough decisions. This chapter has one 'kinky' scene in it, so if you don't want to read it I won't be offended! I haven't ever written a scene like that before, so it's my first one. Have to admit I did cringe a little, but hey. Sorry if this chapter is a little long and parts of it are missed out, but most of these two episodes are what Rick and Shane do, with only a little of what happens as a whole camp. **

**So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I love all the comments and reviews! I grin like a Cheshire cat when I read them! Lots of love to you all!**

**Elly xxx**

Carol whimpered in Callie's arms as she looked on at her daughter. "Sophia" Carol whimpered, and Callie's arms dropped in shock. Carol kept a hold of one of Callie's hands as she started to run towards her daughter, but Callie's feet stayed rooted to the ground.

Daryl caught Carol before she could run up any further, and Callie slowly walked closer to them. Sophia growled slightly, walking slowly over to Rick who had stepped ahead of everyone else, gun raised.

Dixie whimpered at Callie's feet, his eyes holding sadness. Callie watched as Daryl held Carol back, and her heart sunk at the sound of her small cries. Callie watched as Rick held the gun up, aiming at the little girl's head. Callie closed her eyes as she heard the gunshot, and kept them closed as she heard the tiny body slump to the floor.

Everyone stood around dumbfounded and saddened, and Daryl pulled Carol up. She pushed away from him, sobbing, and ran off from the group to be on her own. Callie watched as Daryl walked over to her and he pulled her in close to his body, pushing his hips into hers as she held him close.

She watched as Beth, the youngest girl with blonde hair, walked up to one of the shot walkers, pulling another off it as she sobbed. Callie pushed her head into Daryl's neck, feeling his shoulders rise as he breathed heavily. Her arms tightened around his body, and she never wanted to let go.

A sudden scream made them both swivel round in shock, and Rick and the others were pulling Beth away from what Callie guessed used to be her mother, who was not quite killed during the massacre that had just happened.

Callie watched as Beth's knees nearly buckled, and she watched as she was taken back into her house by her father. "C'mon" Daryl said softly, and slid an arm round Callie's waist, leading her up to the camp he had set up far away from the others. It was a sweet place, with a stone chimney which had most of Daryl's stuff hung up on it.

Callie sat down on the grass next to Dixie, and Daryl crouched down next to her. "Imma go talk to Carol. See how she's doin'" he said, and Callie nodded. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips before jogging off to the RV where Carol was sitting.

Callie watched as his silhouette became smaller, and she sighed, wishing what just happened was a dream. She crawled into the tent beside her and cuddled up in Daryl's sleeping bag, Dixie lying next to her. She smiled and scratched behind his ear, giving him a full rub down much to his pleasure.

She smiled and crawled back out of the tent, jogging down to the group who were burying the family they had lost. Callie smiled as Daryl emerged from the RV, and the two walked over to the group for a few minutes silence in remembrance of those they had lost.

Slowly everyone walked off, and Daryl walked with Callie back to the tent. Dixie had run off with Carl in anticipation of a good game of chase, and Callie sat down with Daryl in the tent, alone for the first time in ages.

Callie rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and he rested his head on hers. They both sighed and Callie started to fidget with her hands. She stopped and looked up at Daryl as he gently pushed her hands down, and his lips softly edged towards hers.

She had missed this - being able to run her hands through his hair, feeling his own hands gently pull at her shirt, slowly edging it off one shoulder.

His lips gently made their way down her neck, leaving soft bruises as he did, and then back up again. He trailed his hand down Callie's side, making her shudder and her skin tingle.

He unbuttoned her jeans and swiftly pulled them off, making her giggle softly. He smiled and bought his face back to meet hers as he hooked a finger under her shirt, gently pulling it up to expose her stomach.

Callie felt her heart beat faster as he left gentle kisses on her stomach, and his lips reached hers again. She heard him pop the button on his own jeans, and she wrapped both legs around his waist.

She let out a soft gasp as he pushed inside her, and he moved his kisses down to her neck again. He was gentle, as always, but painstakingly slow so they could enjoy the peace they had together.

She let out whimpers as she felt a stir, and Daryl smiled gently, pressing his lips against hers as she was washed over by an intense feeling. She smiled as he let out his own quiet moan when he came to his own high, and held his face in both hands, gently kissing his nose up to his forehead.

They both cuddled up to each other, worn out but peaceful. Neither of them spoke, the moment was just too perfect. Alone in a quiet place with no one to interrupt. Callie rested her head on Daryl's shoulder, watching his stomach rise and fall with each breath and closed her droopy eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Callie woke up to an empty tent. She sat up and stretched out, ruffling her hair into place. She had slept so long she didn't know what day it was, and she pulled on her clothes and crawled out the tent.

Daryl was stood by the chimney, gathering his stuff and pulling on his top. "Need some help?" he asked, and Callie looked up. Her body ached, and Daryl smirked at her lying on the floor.

Callie groaned as a yes, and held one arm limply up. Daryl chuckled and scooped his arms under her own, picking her up. "Better?" he asked, and Callie nodded.

She stretched out again and walked over to her bag to get out her mirror. "Holy Jesus, what did you do to me" she said in shock as she looked in the mirror. All over her neck were 4 or 5 hickeys, deep purple in colour.

Daryl smirked at Callie pulled her hair out of it's low bunches. "Nah, keep it up" Daryl said, pulling her hair back in place. "But..." she started, but was cut off by Daryl pressing a finger against her lips.

"I like seeing my work" he said, planting a gentle kiss on the end of her nose. Callie narrowed her eyes at him and stood up as he grabbed his crossbow and headed for the farmhouse.

Callie followed, her hunting knives tucked firmly into her belt. Dixie was still with Carl, so she didn't worry about where he was, even though she kept an eye on him the whole time.

Just as she was about to go and see where Maggie was, Andrea pointed out a car was coming up the drive. Everyone congregated next to it as Hershel, Rick and Glenn got out, and Maggie ran up to Glenn.

Daryl pulled Callie in close as everyone sighed in relief, and T-Dog pointed to the car. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, and everyone looked at a blindfolded boy in the backseat.

"That's Randall" Glenn said, and Callie peered into the car. Daryl pulled her back and she watched as Hershel and Rick dragged him to the barn to fix what looked like a badly mashed up leg.

"I'm gonna take Dixie for a run, he looks like he needs one" Callie said, securing her knives once more to her belt. "Kay, be careful" Daryl said, and she nodded. She whistled for Dixie, and he came running towards her, happy as ever.

She smiled, and walked off round the fields. "Race you" she said, and Dixie bounded off, his tongue lolling out his mouth. Callie giggled and sprinted off after him, the both of them rolling around in the grass like children.

"Sometimes, just sometimes, it feels like nothing is wrong with the world" Callie said to Dixie as she lay in the grass. It was one of her favourite things to do - it meant she was in tranquility and away from the mess of the real world.

"Maybe one day, me you and Daryl will find a massive farm like this, and we'll build a wall around it and rear our own cattle, and grow our own stuff. Be fun, huh?" she asked, giggling at the thought of Daryl trying to wrestle a cow to the ground for dinner.

She sat up and watched as Randall was put into a car by Rick and Shane, and guessed they must have come to a solution about what to do. She watched them as they drove off, and stood up, brushing off her legs and jogging back up to the camp Daryl had made them.

"You okay?" Daryl asked as Callie walked up to the camp. She started to feel weak at the knees and very dizzy, but she nodded trying not to alarm him.

It didn't work, and Daryl immediately put whatever he was doing down and walked over to her. Callie felt her head hurt, and her vision went blurry, her knees buckled and everything went black.

She woke up in the tent, Dixie snuffling at her face. Daryl shot up when she sat up, and gently examined her to make sure she was ok. "You scared the shit outta me" he mumbled, and Callie felt her face burn with embarrassment. "Sorry" she mumbled, and Daryl helped her up onto her feet.

"Go down to camp, get something to eat. I'll be there in a minute" he said, kissing her lightly. Callie nodded and clicked her tongue for Dixie to follow her. She slowly made her way down to the main camp and smiled at Lori as she handed her a plate of eggs.

Callie grabbed a fork a tucked in, realising she hadn't eaten anything proper in days. She wolfed them down happily, and her stomach grumbled in appreciation. "Where's Daryl gone?" she asked, a mouth full of scrambled egg. "In the barn with Randall" Glenn answered, sitting next to her.

"Randall?" she asked, confused as to why he was at the farm. "Rick and Shane brought him back, they were ambushed" Glenn said, and Callie looked over at the barn. The door opened and Callie spotted Daryl's figure walking towards them.

"Boy there's got a gang. 30 men" Daryl said as he walked closer to the group. Got heavy artillery and they aint looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women they're gonna, they're gonna wish they were" Daryl said, and Callie looked down to his knuckles which were red.

"What did you do?" Carol piped up and Callie watched as Daryl looked down at his knuckles. "Had a little chat" he said, and Callie scoffed. He sat down in front of her and she shook her head fondly at him as he held his hands out like a child.

The other's talked about what to do with the boy as Callie reached over and pulled out a small cloth and some water. She gently rested his hand on her knee, and wet the cloth, wiping the blood off his knuckles, not concentrating on what they were saying.

She tutted as she peered into the cuts on his knuckles and started to pull out bits of dirt with a pair of tweezers Carol handed her. Daryl flinched, pulling his hand away and Callie tutted again, pulling it back again and resting it higher on her thigh so he couldn't pull away again.

Once she had finished Daryl stood up to talk with Rick, and Callie walked over to the barn where Randall was kept. She sat on the stool outside and made sure he couldn't get out, sighing as she heard him call out to her.

"Hey, could I get some water? I'm real thirsty" Randall called out, and Callie sighed. She grabbed her water bottle and a small box, washed it out a little and walked into the barn.

She poured water into the container box and fed it to Randall, not saying a word. "Thank you" he said, and she nodded, heading for the door. "You know you're real pretty" Randall said, and the hairs on Callie's neck stood up. Just as she was about to turn around, the door flung open, causing her to take a few steps back.

She swallowed hard as she caught eyes with Daryl, and he pushed her behind him. "What did you say to her?" he asked angrily, and Shane walked in to see what was going on.

"C'mon" Daryl growled, and pulled Callie out the barn. "What the hell you doin' in there?" he asked angrily. Callie looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer and feeling her eyes swell up a little with tears. "Hey, I aint angry at you. You don't know what he could do" Daryl said, pulling Callie in close.

She rested her head on his shoulder, pushing her face into his neck and pressing her body tightly against his. "Promise you won't go in there again? We all have to make a decision of what we're gonna do with him" Daryl said, and Callie nodded.

She resumed her position of sitting on the stool as everyone walked into the farmhouse to discuss what to do with the boy. She started sharpening her knives again, gently tapping the end to see if it was sharp enough.

"Hey, pretty girl" Randall called, and Callie flipped him the finger as she continued sharpening her knives. A few more hours went by and Callie started to get bored.

She had played fetch with Dixie, given him some water, rubbed his fur down with a brush and made an arrowhead out of wood. Just as she was about to give up all hope and go back inside, Rick, Daryl and Shane walked over to the barn.

Callie stood up and Daryl pulled her in tight, before pushing her gently in the direction of the camp. She nodded and walked off - it meant he didn't want her seeing what was going to happen.

She walked back to camp and sat down next to Carol, who looked glum. Callie wrapped her arms around Carol's shoulders and rested her head on hers, warming up by the fire.

"How you holding up?" Callie asked. "Alright, considering" Carol answered, and Callie smiled sympathetically. "I'm always here for a cuddle if you need one" she said, and Carol smiled at her happily. "Thank you" she answered, and Callie smiled back.

Everyone stopped and looked up as Rick walked back with Carl towards the group. The tension was so thick, Callie thought she could cut it with a knife. "We're keeping him in custody, for now" Rick said after a long silence.

The group sighed - some relieved, some annoyed and others just a sigh. "I'll go find Dale" Andrea said with a smile, and got up to try and find him. Callie walked into a tent and pulled on some other clothes, wanting to change into something more flowy because she was starting to feel the heat from the fire.

She pulled on her khaki jumpsuit and pulled her boots over the top, her hair bouncing around her shoulders as she pulled them out of the bunches. She made her way back over to the camp fire, and noticed Carol sitting alone.

Carol and Callie sat by the fire, watching the flames as they danced in the gentle breeze. Callie watched the flames flicker, each of them reminding her of something from home.

She was shocked out of her dream by a scream, a male scream, somewhere in the fields. Callie's heart raced as she grabbed 4 throwing knives, fearing the worst that it was Daryl.

She saw Daryl running towards the field, and she sprinted like never before. "Dale" she heard Lori call out, and everyone ran in the dark, trying to find Dale.

"Daryl?" Callie called, and noticed him running up just in front of her. She ran just behind him, and Daryl threw himself at a walker that was snarling at Dale, pushing it's weight on top of him. Daryl rolled off to the side, and the walker stood up lunging for him.

Callie grabbed a throwing knife and with a small flick of the wrist threw it towards the walker, hitting it straight between the eyes. "Help, over here" Daryl called, and the group all ran up to where he was.

Callie's heart stopped and she stared down at Dale in sadness and grief. His stomach had been ripped open, and Daryl stood up next to her, pushing her head into his chest so she didn't have to see.

"Get Hershel" Rick shouted. "Hershel, we need Hershel!" he shouted again, and Callie looked at the scene before her eyes from the confines of Daryl's arms.

"What happened?" Hershel asked, running towards the group. "What can we do?" Rick asked, and all the voices blurred together as everyone spoke at once.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked desperately. "He won't make the trip" Hershel replied. "You have to do the operation here, Glenn get back to the house" Rick said before Hershel cut him off.

"Rick" Hershel said, a hand on Rick's shoulder. He shook his head sadly, and Rick turned away in anger. "No" he shouted, and Andrea held onto Dale's hand.

Daryl pulled Callie in tighter as she looked down at him. Callie noticed Carl looking at the walker, his face shocked and upset as he turned crying, running to his mother.

"He's suffering. Do something" Andrea sobbed, and Rick ran his hands through his hair in desperation. He reached out and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Dale's head.

Daryl gently pulled away from Callie, and Callie watched as Daryl took the gun from Rick's hand. He knelt down on one knee, aiming the gun at Dale's head.

Callie felt tears run down her cheeks as Dale brought his head up to meet the barrel of the gun. "Sorry brother" Daryl said, and pulled the trigger.


	12. Battlefield

**Chapter 12, waheeey! This is a long Chapter, I'm pretty impressed that I managed to do it all this morning! I hope you all enjoy it, it took me a while to get it all right :) **

**Lydia: **You must have read my mind! I was thinking the same thing, Daryl should be more protective in the way he speaks, but I thought I'm going to build up to it, and then BOOM in the third series when they're at the prison it's like Dinosaur Daryl :D I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**To all my other lovely people who have written a review: **I love you all to absolute pieces, I love love love reading your comments and reviews! I'm so so so glad you are all enjoying this!

**Hopefully I will have a new chapter up tonight, over here in the UK it's the season finale tonight, I am BUZZING! I even kept back a whole easter egg just so I could have chocolate and tea while I watch it, hahaha! Love you all and hope you're okay!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie could do no more than stand and stare at Dale's limp, lifeless body. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Daryl handed Rick's gun back and walked over to her, gently pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear as her eyes stayed glued to his body.

She had seen him only hours ago. The thought of everything sunk in as she felt Daryl pick her up gently and carry her off, and her head swum with thoughts. She didn't notice her cheeks were sodden with tears until Daryl wiped them away.

"What's up" he asked gently, sitting down next to her in the tent. "This. This whole thing. What are we even doing?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks and a lump rising in her throat. Daryl looked at her confused, and she sniffed.

"What is there out there for any of us? There's just those things, there's nothing else. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life hiding in fear that someone else might be ripped away as easily as Dale was" she sobbed out.

Daryl pulled her in tightly as she tried to stop crying. "There's hope out there. Somewhere, there's somewhere out there. No one else is gonna be taken from you, I promise" Daryl said, and Callie snuggled into his chest.

Her eyes were droopy from all the crying, and the warmth from Daryl's body against her own made her sleepy. Her eyes drooped shut, and she fell into a deep sleep cuddled in the arms of the only person who she felt safe with.

When Callie woke up, the tent was completely empty. She quickly pulled on her khaki jumpsuit and boots and headed out to find no one outside. She frowned and Dixie sleepily walked next to her, still waking up from his long nap. She smiled down at him and looked into the distance.

She jogged down to camp, Dixie jumping up at dragonflies that hovered in the haze, and wandered over to Carol. "Have you seen Daryl?" Callie asked. "Yeah, he went off with Shane, Andrea and T-Dog to find the group that Randall was talking about" she answered.

"I missed Dale's funeral didn't I?" Callie asked quietly. "You had a bad night, Daryl said you had seizures almost all night. You needed your rest" Carol said, and Callie's heart sunk a little. "Is he with everyone else?" she asked, and Carol nodded.

Callie walked over to the burial site they had made, and sat down in front of the fresh grave for Dale. "Hey Dale... I'm so sorry I missed your funeral. I feel awful. I don't know if you can hear me, or if you are watching us from up there, but if you are, please know that we all miss you. We all loved you, regardless of what happened. Well maybe not Shane, but who loves him right?" Callie said, with a little laugh.

"Anyway, I just thought you should know, we loved you Dale. We'll never forget you, and say hi to Jacqui for me. I'm sure you two are having a great catch up, and one day I hope I get to join you" she continued. She smiled and patted the earth in front of her, before standing up and walking away slowly.

She looked over at the road and saw a car pulling up into the drive near the house. She jogged over and watched as the small group got out of the car and walked over to the camp. Callie jogged up to Daryl and threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her in close, hugging her tight. "You okay?" he asked, and she nodded into his shoulder. "I love you, Daryl" she said, and he pulled away. "I love you too" he said, holding her face in both hands and pressing his lips against hers.

The two of them walked over to the group in the camp, and Hershel stood by Rick. "It's gonna be tight, 14 people in one house" Rick said, and Hershel scoffed a little.

"Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening and the creek drying up..." Hershel said. "With 50 cattle on the property we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell" Maggie finished, and Daryl kept Callie close.

"She's right. We should have moved you in a while ago" Hershel said, looking down at the floor. Shane looked over at Callie, and she shuffled uncomfortably under his stare. Daryl noticed and glared back at Shane, pulling Callie in closer and keeping one eye on Shane at all times.

"All right let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road. We'll build a lookout on the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sight lines both sides of the property" Rick said. "T-Dog you take perimeter around the house, keep track of everyone coming and going" he continued.

Callie moved off to get her bag which Daryl had brought down with him, and flung it over her shoulder with her bow and arrows. She smiled at the sight of them, wondering why she hadn't used them in so long.

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there for a few days if need be" Hershel said, carrying boxes towards the house. Callie picked up her own bags and started to head towards the house with Carol, noticing Daryl watching her as she walked off.

"This is gonna be nice, I can help cook in a proper kitchen again" Carol said, and Callie smiled. She walked into the house and placed her belongings down on the floor by the corner of the room, getting everything out and settling everything down. Daryl walked in and put his own stuff down before heading back out the door again.

Callie helped everyone get their stuff in the house and packed away neatly, as so not to cause any mess or angst between the group. Callie looked outside the window and saw Daryl and Rick looking around for something. She put down her box and wiped her hands, clicking her tongue and walking out with Dixie.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked worriedly. "Randall's missing" Glenn answered, and Callie's eyes met Daryl's as everyone muddled their words together. "Rick! Rick!" Everyone turned to see Shane storming through the tree's his face covered in blood. Daryl stepped towards Callie, pushing her behind him.

"What happened?" Lori called out. "He's armed. He's got my gun." Shane shouted back. "Are you okay?" Carl asked. "I'm fine, little bastard snuck up on me, clocked me in the face" Shane said.

"Alright Hershel, T-Dog get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl come with us" Rick said. Daryl armed his crossbow ready to leave, but Callie pulled on his arm gently. "I don't want you to go" she said softly. "I have to, make sure you stay safe" he said, and nudged her int he direction of the house.

He gave T-Dog a gentle nod, and T-Dog pulled on Callie's arm, taking her to the house. Daryl turned and walked off with the others, and Callie stood helplessly as he walked into what she knew was a bad idea.

It was getting dark and Daryl still wasn't back. Callie was biting at the side of her thumb nail, anxious as to where he was. "He'll be okay" Carol said, wrapping an arm around Callie's shoulder. Callie smiled and rested her head on Carol's, her eyes still glued to the darkness in hope she might see him.

She heard the door open and Daryl and Glenn walked in. Before he did anything else, Daryl pulled Callie up and held her close, pushing on the small of her back. "Rick and Shane aint back?" he asked.

"No" Lori answered. "We heard a shot" Daryl said, and Callie pulled away. Daryl kept one arm around her waist protectively as Lori answered. "Maybe they found Randall" she said. "We found him" Daryl said. "Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked. "He's a walker" Daryl answered.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked, and Callie looked up at Daryl for a response. "No, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit" Glenn answered. "His neck was broke" Daryl said, and Callie frowned lightly. Dixie started whining and snarling at the sound of a walker,so Callie gently shushed him.

"So he fought back" Lori said. "The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane aint no tracker,so he didn't come up behind him. They were together" Daryl said, and Callie sighed a little.

"Would you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what an earth is going on?" Lori asked. "You got it" Daryl answered, and moved away, still holding on to Callie's waist with one arm.

They got into the porch and Daryl pushed Callie back as they're eyes looked over a swarm of walkers heading for the barn. Callie's hand instinctively hovered over her knife, and it gently brushed the bow on her back. Dixie snarled at her feet, his fur standing up on end at the sight of so many walkers.

"Patricia, kill the lights" Hershel whispered. "I'll get the guns" Andrea said, walking back inside the house. Daryl stayed standing in front of Callie, her peeping over his shoulder and swallowing hard at the expanding herd ahead of them.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the ones on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked, standing behind Callie. He held on to one of her shoulders, and she could feel his hand shaking.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down" Daryl answered. Dixie snarled and growled again, and she kept him held back with one foot as they watched the herd head towards the barn.

"Carls gone" Lori said, and Callie felt her hairs stand up on the back of her neck. "What?" Daryl asked, turning around but not moving from his spot in front of Callie. "He was upstairs and now I can't find him anymore" Lori flustered. "Maybe he's hiding" Glenn answered.

"He's supposed to be upstairs, I'm not leaving without my boy" Lori said, and Callie felt a mixture of anger and adrenaline rush through her body. "We're not, we're gonna look again and we're gonna find him" Carol said, taking Lori's hand and walking her inside.

Andrea placed the gun down on the floor and handed shotguns out. Maggie handed Glenn a shotgun, keeping one in her own hand. "Maggie" Glenn started. "You grow up in the country you learn a thing or two" Maggie said, and Glenn looked over at Callie in shock. Callie smiled back impressed at the sudden change.

"I got the number, it's no use" Daryl said. "You can go if you want" Hershel said, and Glenn handed Callie her whole set of hunting knives, with a whole bag of extras. She frowned at him and he pointed to the writing he had put on it - extras you don't have to go back for. Callie opened the bag to find it was full of knives, all different sizes. She smiled in thanks and clipped more onto her belt.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked, nodding his head towards the herd. "We have guns, we have cars" Hershel said, cocking his gun. "Kill as many as we can and then use the cars to lead the rest away from the farm" Andrea said.

"You serious?" Daryl asked, his hand finding Callie's in the dark. "This is my farm, I'll die here" Hershel said. "All right. It's a good a night as any" Daryl said, and jumped over the porch, Callie following.

"Uh-uh, you're staying here" Daryl said, pushing her back. "No I'm not" Callie answered. "Yes you are. I aint havin' you goin' out there, you're stayin' here" Daryl said, and before Callie could argue back he pressed one finger against her lips.

Dixie stayed by her side and growled, his lips pulled back over his teeth as he snarled towards the barn. "I'll come get you when it's done" Daryl said, and nudged Callie back towards the house. She rolled her eyes and sighed, jogging back to the others who were all getting in the cars to lure the walkers away.

"Call" Andrea shouted, and Callie ran up to the truck her and T-Dog were in, jumping in the back. "You gotta gun?" Andrea asked, and Callie shook her head. "I don't need one" Callie said, and she spilled the rest of the bag of knives from Glenn on the back of the truck. "Sure you can hit 'em when we're driving" Andrea asked.

"I'm gonna have to" Callie said, and hauled Dixie in next to her. The car drove towards the walkers, driving next to them so the girls had a clear shot. Andrea shot each walker as she drove past, and Callie took down the others she had missed. The whole field was a warzone, filled with walkers and the shots from the guns as everyone tried desperately to cling on to the last safety they had.

Callie noticed that Carl was with Rick, and she had a sudden urge to find Lori and tell her where he was. "Here,you're gonna need this" Callie shouted to Andrea, handing her a handful of ammo. "Where are you going?" Andrea shouted back, and Callie jumped off the back of the truck, Dixie leaping off after her.

Callie looked back to see Dixie, and she started to head for the house, taking down walkers easily with each of the spares that Glenn had given her. Dixie took down a few of his own, jumping on their torsos and pushing them down so they were out of the way. "Callie" she heard Glenn call, and he opened the car door next to her.

"Get in" he said, and Callie flung herself into the back seat, Dixie following behind her. Callie sat in the back of the car and buried her head into Dixie's fur, quietly sobbing, blanking everything out. The car was driving, she didn't know where to, but she didn't care.

For all she knew, she had lost Daryl. Her heart sunk again like the first time she saw his house empty, the knowledge she might never find him again. She tried to remember if she had seen him before the car drove away, but her mind was swimming with memories of the night everything blurred into one.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, and looked up at Glenn who was driving. "The highway. That's where everyone else will go" he answered. Callie wiped her eyes and sat up, watching out the window as they drove down the highway. She heard something behind her, and turned to see the truck behind them.

Glenn pulled up and opened the door to get out. Callie flung open her door and ran towards Daryl, throwing herself at him, not even waiting until he was fully standing up. Dixie jumped up at the two of them as they clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

"Where did you find everyone?" Rick asked, and Callie buried herself into Daryls chest. "Well those guys tail lights zigzagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian driving like that" Daryl answered, and Callie smiled.

"Good one" Glenn said. "Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked, pulling Callie in closer. "We're the only ones who made it so far"Rick answered and Callie's smile faded as she gripped onto Daryl's shirt. Daryl nuzzled his head into Callie's as the rest of the group talked.

"Thought you were with T-Dog" he mumbled softly in her ear. "I was. Then I went to find Lori" Callie answered, and Daryl pulled away. "You mean you were out there on your own" he asked, and she nodded. Daryl took a step towards T-Dog, an angry look sweeping across his face.

Callie kept one arm fixed around his, and pulled him back shaking her head. He looked from her to T-Dog, who was chatting with the group, and stood back, still glaring at him.

"We gotta keep moving. There've been walkers crawling all over here" Rick said. "I say head east" T-Dog said, and Daryl moved forwards. "Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, the more assholes like this one. I got him" Daryl said, and aimed his crossbow at the walker, shooting it in the eye.

Everyone started to pile into cars, gathering what they found on the highway and putting it into cars. "You're comin' with me" Daryl said, glaring at T-Dog and pulling Callie over with him. She smiled as she sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head into his back.

The familiar sound of his bike rung through her ears, and she watched as Dixie jumped into the car next to Carl. She smiled and Carl smiled back, scratching behind Dixie's ear. The group started off on their journey towards a new place, and Callie nearly fell asleep with the warmth from Daryl's body pressing against hers.

She was jolted awake by a tooting of a horn, and Daryl came to a stop. Callie hopped off the back of the bike and Daryl stood behind her, wrapping both arms around her and interlocking his hands at her stomach. "You out?" he asked.

"Running on fumes" Rick answered. "We can't stay here" Maggie said quietly. "We can't all fit in one car" Glenn said, and Callie looked at Rick. He looked exhausted, tired of everyone looking to him for answers. "We'll have to go on a run for some gas in the morning" he said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked. "I'm freezing" Carl said, shuddering in his jumper. "We'll build a fire, yeah" Lori said. "If you go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows, how you doing on ammo" Daryl said. "Not enough" Rick answered, and Callie shuddered in the cold.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out" Maggie said. "Watch your mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick" Hershel said. Callie snickered at his fatherly-ness of telling Maggie off, and Daryl gently nudged her to be quiet.

"All right, we'll set up a the morning we'll find gas and supplies. We'll keep pushing on" Rick said. "Glenn and I can go on a run now, try and scrounge up some gas" Maggie said, and Callie winked saucily at Glenn. She snickered again as he went bright red, and she smiled at him fondly.

"No, we stay together. God forbid if something happens and people are stranded without a car." Rick said. "Rick we're stranded now" Glenn said, stepping forwards. "I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't but we did. We're together, we keep it that way" Rick said, and Daryl tightened his grip on Callie.

Callie rested her head back on Daryls shoulder, warming up a little with his body heat against hers. "We've gotta find shelter, there's gotta be some place" Rick said. "Rick, look around. There's walkers everywhere, they're migrating or something" Glenn said softly. "There's gotta be a place not just where we can hole up, where we can fortify" Rick said.

Callie turned around and pushed her head into Daryl's shoulder. She didn't like the no hope attitude of everyone, and it made her mood dampen. She tried not to listen as they argued about where to go, instead, she concentrated on the sound of Daryl's heart beating under her ear.

She listened to the sound of him breathing, she watched his chest rise and fall. She felt the vibration through his chest as he spoke, but she didn't hear the words. "We're all infected" she heard Rick say, and she looked up at him, her heart racing.

"What?" Daryl asked, astounded like the rest of the group, his grip even tighter around Callie's body. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick said. Callie's stomach flipped in remembrance of Jacqui, and the news made her stomach flutter.

Hershel walked up to her and looked into her eyes, and she looked back and nodded. "Rick, I think we should go over there now. Do what you said, Callie needs to be somewhere safe right now" Hershel said, and Daryl hooked his arms under her legs.

He placed Callie on the floor, and she looked up at him, hearing Dixie whine and feeling him nip at her, before everything went black. She woke up in Daryl's arms, her body protesting as she shuffled about. Everyone was sitting by a fire, trying to keep warm, each with a sullen face. Callie smiled sleepily at Glenn who looked over at her worriedly, and he smiled back.

Callie closed her eyes again, cuddling into Daryl's arms and saying a silent prayer, hoping they would find somewhere safe, and soon.


	13. A Surge of Happiness

**Eep! New Chapter! I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this, like how Daryl and Callie met and how the whole zombie apocalypse started, but i wanted to know what you guys thought of the idea? I love all your reviews, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Got some good idea's of what goes down between Callie, Daryl and the inmates, so Daryl Dinosaur will be in the next chapter full boom :D **

**As always, I hope you are all well and are having a good week/weekend :) Love you all lots!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie watched as the door was smashed open of the next house they were ambushing. They had been moving from house to house, finding shelter and scavenging for food, then moving to another place when the walkers migrated to where they were.

Callie walked into the house after Daryl, T-Dog and Rick had taken care of the rogue walkers inside it, and walked quietly through the house, her bow and arrows poised just in case. She would have used her knives, but the last time she used one she had a bad experience.

She walked behind Carl, making sure that he was backed up. Carl walked into a room and shot a walker in the head, checking the rest of the room. Callie watched the walkers before they were shot - they were motionless, just standing there like they had nothing to do.

The rest of the group walked in through the door, and checked the rest of the house. "Call" Callie heard Daryl call, and she walked to the bottom of the stairs. He walked down, pulling at the feathers of an owl and Callie turned her nose up slightly at the sight of it.

Daryl chuckled at her face as they walked back into the other room, and Lori, Carol and Beth walked into the house with the rest of the bags. Daryl and Callie locked eyes as a very pregnant Lori walked past Rick without a word, and Daryl looked from one of them to the other.

The entire group was silent as they got themselves comfortable, and Callie followed Carl into the kitchen. Over the months they had built up a close friendship, and Callie always made sure that he was backed up if he went out.

Daryl sat next to Callie, his shoulders pressed against hers as he pulled the feathers out of the bird, his face screwed up in concentration like a child. Callie smiled at him fondly, and counted her arrows as Carl sat down and picked out the tins of food he found in the kitchen.

Everyone except Daryl watched as he opened the tin, and Callie noticed it was dog food. Rick walked up to Carl and picked up the tin, inspecting it. He walked off and threw the tin with force into the fireplace, making a loud clang as he did.

Daryl immediately stopped what he was doing, his hand instinctively covering Callie. Callie looked at Rick and watched him as he looked around at everyone's sullen faces. Callie gently patted Daryl's arm and he went back to picking at his bird, keeping an eye on Rick.

Dixie wandered over to the food and greedily lapped it up. Callie smiled at him - he had become almost like a guard dog, alerting the group when there were walkers and making sure Callie was always protected.

T-Dog sighed and Callie rested her head on Daryl's shoulder as he continued with his activity. "Pst" T-Dog said, nodding his head towards the window. The group shot up, and Daryl grabbed his crossbow and bag, pulling Callie up with him and keeping her close.

They ran out the back door and towards the cars. Callie climbed onto the back of Daryl's motorbike and clung on to his torso. Dixie jumped in with Carl and Rick, and the group sped off.

They stopped off in the middle of a road, and Maggie and T-Dog took a map out and placed it on the car bonnet. Callie walked over to Carl, who was put on watch and stood next to him, Dixie between the two of them.

"You ok?" Callie asked after a short silence. "Yeah" Carl answered, and Callie wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a side hug. He smiled, re-adjusting his hat and watched the road ahead of them.

She looked behind her as Daryl walked over, his crossbow armed. "We're goin' out for a hunt. Be back in a minute. Stay here, I'll be back soon" he said, and Callie nodded. "Keep her safe kid" Daryl said to Carl, and Carl nodded back at him.

Daryl planted a kiss on her head and walked off, leaving the two of them standing together again. "Call, do you think Beth is pretty?" Carl asked. "Yeah, she is" Callie answered and Carl smiled a little.

The two heard rustling through the tree's, and the both stiffened at the sound. Callie calmed a little as Daryl walked through the trees, and Rick walked over to the rest of the group.

"We found somewhere, a prison. Overrun but we think we can take it" Daryl said, adjusting his crossbow on his back. "How many?" Callie asked, clipping her knives to her belt again. "Lots" Daryl answered and Callie looked deep into his eyes.

Rick and the group got into their cars and Callie jumped on the back of the bike as they drove off to the prison. If she had the time to, Callie would have looked around the prison in awe.

Daryl pushed Callie through the hole in the fencing, and walked in through the gap after her. The group ran around the perimeter of the prison, the walkers pushing themselves against the fence as they watched.

"It's perfect" Rick said, looking at the prison. Callie watched the walkers inside the grounds as they pushed against the fence in desperation to get to the group. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard we can take off these walkers. We'll take the yard by night" Rick said.

"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked, and Callie looked in shock as Glenn spoke up. "I'll do it, you guys cover me" he said. "No, suicide run" Maggie said. "I'm the fastest" Glenn said, and Daryl glared at Callie to shut her up. She was fast, faster than Dixie was, but she knew he would never let her in there.

"No, you Maggie and Beth draw as many of them as you can over there, poppin through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo" Rick said, and Carol nodded.

"Hershel, you Carl and Callie take this tower"Rick said."Right" Carl answered, and he nodded at Daryl, establishing a trust. Callie clicked for Dixie to follow, and he trotted alongside her as they ran up the stairs to the nearest tower.

Callie heard the others banging on the metal of the fence and shouting at the walkers to draw them away. They got to the top of the tower, and Callie looked over at Daryl on the other tower with Carol.

Carl took shots at walkers that were near his dad, and Hershel the same. "I'll clear the walkers nar the other tower, least they can get down and out easily" Callie said, and hovered her hands over her knives.

She threw the knives easily, knocking each walker in the head effortlessly. She watched as Rick shut the gate and clipped it shut, and she took down more walkers as he shot at the ones moving closer to him.

"Light it up" Daryl shouted to the group as Rick got inside another tower, and the group all started shooting down at the walkers, taking them down easily. Within a matter of minutes, the entire field was empty of walkers, and Carl high fived Callie, grinning at her.

They walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and met with the others. "Nice one" Daryl said, whisking Callie up with one arm around her waist and her back pressed into his body. She squealed happily as he walked her in through the gates.

"Oh we haven't had this much space since we left the farm" Carol said excitedly, and Dixie ran in circles around the field happily. Callie felt like she wanted to jump around and scream happily, but knew everyone would look at her like she was crazy so she pushed the urge down, settling for a massive hug with Daryl instead.

Everyone was laughing happily and spreading themselves out, and the ligth started to fade around them. They gathered some of the wood they found within the field and made a fire, letting it flicker as high as they wanted.

Callie looked over at Daryl, who was taking watch on one of the upturned vehicles by the gate. She smiled at Carl who was scratching Dixie's tummy, and stood up, brushing herself down.

She walked over to where Daryl was, and climbed up the side of the vehicle, gladly taking his offer of a helping hand up. She handed over a plate of food and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Am I gonna have to hand feed you?" she asked cheekily, and he smirked, opening his mouth. She shook her head smiling, and fed him the food on the plate. The two looked over at the group as they heard someone singing, and Daryl smiled softly.

"Reminds me of you" he said softly, and Callie smiled, her hair falling over her face. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed singing, but didn't feel the time was quite right to just start.

They jumped down from the vehicle, Daryl helping Callie down as she sat on the edge and dangled her feet over. They walked back to the group, gently nudging each other from side to side until they were playful shoves, the two of them snickering at each other.

"Better all turn in" Rick said, and Callie looked at him. "I'll take watch over there, got a big day tomorrow" Rick continued, and Callie sighed. Daryl pulled her in close at the thought of what they had to do the next day, and continued to listen.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked. "Look I know we're all exhausted, this was a great win, but we've gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary..." Rick said.

"An armery?" Daryl asked. "Not inside the prison itself but it wouldn't be far. Wardens offices would have info on the location. Weapons. Food. Medicine. This place could be a gold mine" Rick answered.

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We would run out before we make a dent" Hershel said, and Callie watched the determination in Ricks face as he spoke. "We have to go in there. Hand to hand" Rick said and Daryl squeezed Callie's body closer to his.

"After all we've been through. We can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance" Rick said, and stood up, walking off round the perimeter again. Callie sighed and feared the next day, worrying about everyone's safety.

Daryl sat down and pulled Callie down with him. She cuddled down, resting her head on his lap and cuddling in. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep under the stars.

She woke up early, and wide awake. She had a restless night and wanted to get whatever was going to happen to be over and done with. She stood up and grabbed her knives and bow and arrows, attaching them to her body. She walked over to the gate with the rest of the group, and Daryl pulled her gently off to one side.

"I don't want you going in there without me, got it" Daryl said. Callie nodded, and walked over to the gate with everyone else. "Ready?" Hershel asked, and Rick nodded, unclipping the gate and pushing it open.

The small group of Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Callie walked in, keeping to a tight group in a circle and moving together. One by one, sometimes two at a time, they hit each walker with their sharp objects. T-Dog broke away from the group and picked up a riot shield, bashing it into one of the walkers and stabbing it in the head.

The group shuffled over round the corner, and Rick held his hand up to stop them from going further. Daryl instinctively pushed Callie against the wall and walked ahead of her to see what was stopping them from going further.

They spotted riot control suited walkers shuffling towards them, and backed away from the group, splitting formation as they tried to kill them. "Daryl" Rick shouted, and Daryl left Callie's side to help him shut the gate.

Rick kicked back a walker and the two of them pulled the gate shut, as Callie, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie got rid of the rest of the walkers surrounding them. The group stood around for a second, and Daryl ran up to Callie, holding her close.

Callie smiled and held him close, as they walked off to the gate. "Stop" Rick said, and everyone stopped in their tracks. "Why, it looks secure" Glenn said. "Not from the look of that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian" Daryl said, pointing to one of the walkers they just took down.

"So the interior could be overrun from walkers from outside the prison" T-Dog said. "Well if there's walls down what can we do? We can't rebuild this whole place" Glenn said, pointing around to the velocity of the prison.

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in" Rick said, and they all ran off to the gate leading into the prison. They slowly opened the gate and looked into an empty prison cell. They walked around quietly, searching for walkers.

Callie watched as Rick walked up to the wardens office, and kept an eye on him as he walked back down with keys. The group walked silently over to the cell gate, and Rick unlocked it. They poured in, making sure that every cell on both levels was completely empty.

Glenn ran out to get the rest of the group, and everyone walked in, some with happy looks on their faces and others with a look of disgust. Callie shook her head and sighed, and walked over to Daryl.

"It's secure?" Carol asked, looking around. "This cell block is" Rick said, looking at Lori's face. "What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked. "In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary" Rick said, and Callie leant over the side of the balcony on the top of the cell block.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked, looking in the cell ahead of her. "Found some keys off some guards, Daryl has a set too" Rick said, and Daryl caught eyes with Callie, dropping one in a quick wink, making Callie smirk.

"I aint sleepin' in no cage. I'll take the perch" Daryl said, and Callie followed him over to the top of the stairs. Callie watched as Rick walked away from Lori, and looked away as Lori caught eyes with her.

Callie sat down next to Daryl, curling up around his crossed legs and closing her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. She woke up still wrapped around Daryl's leg, and she stretched out as he smiled down at her.

She stood up and walked down the stairs with Daryl, his hand gently clasped around hers. "Not bad" Daryl said, as he looked through what the group had to take on the walkers in the prison.

"Flash bags, CS triple chasers. Not sure how they work on walkers but we'll take 'em" Rick said, rootling through what they found. "I aint wearing this shit" Daryl said, holding up a gooey helmet. He flung it at Callie and she ducked, recoiling from it.

Daryl smirked, and talked to the group as Callie rootled through everything, her trusty knives still attached to her belt. Hershel walked back in from the other room, and everyone started putting on the protective clothing.

Daryl walked up to Callie and tightened the bulletproof vest around her torso. She looked up at him as he gently brushed his hands over her knives, his forehead pressed against hers. "Stay close" he whispered, and Callie nodded as the walked off into the unknown.

Dixie had followed her, no matter how many times she told him to go back and stay, he didn't listen. He stayed close to her side, his head kept low. They walked through the old cell blocks, Daryl keeping Callie close, silently and alert.

Callie looked down in disgust at the dead and half eaten bodies on the floor, and Daryl walked ahead of her, edging round the corner to look for walkers. They walked down corridors, Glenn signing the walls with spray paint so they could find their way back.

They edged round a corner and Dixie snarled as they came face to face with a group of walkers. "Go back, go back" Rick shouted, and Daryl pushed Callie back out the way as they ran back the way they came.

"Back" Maggie screamed as more walkers came from round them, and Rick, T-Dog, Callie and Daryl ran forwards, Dixie following quickly. They hid round a corner behind a wall, crouched down together and breathing heavily.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" T-Dog asked. "We have to go back" Hershel whispered. The group stood up and walked silently round the corridors, trying to find Maggie and Glenn.

"Mag? Glenn?" Hershel whispered, and Callie followed as he turned down a corridor, walking over a walker on the floor. The walker suddenly shot up and bit Hershel's leg, pulling the flesh off.

"No!" Callie shouted, and flung her knife at the walker, hitting it in the head. They all ran towards him as he screamed in agony and fear of what would happen to him. Rick and T-Dog hauled Hershel up and limped off, pulling him with them.

"Callie go" Daryl shouted, and Callie followed them, Dixie at her heels. T-Dog opened a door shut with handcuffs, and they pulled Hershel in, laying him on the floor.

Hershel cried in pain and worry, Maggie holding his head on her lap and sobbing. Rick took off his belt and tied it quickly round Hershel's leg. "Only one way to keep you alive" Rick said, and whacked Hershel's axe on his leg.

Callie recoiled at the sight, hiding in Daryl's chest as he pushed her head into his shoulder. Daryl looked behind Rick as they sat on the floor and grabbed his crossbow. "Duck" he muttered, and stood up, aiming the crossbow at 4 people behind a cage, all looking on in horror.

Callie's heart bounced in her chest - survivors.


	14. Inmates

**Hey everyone, hope you are all well! Still wondering about doing the prequel to this, so if anyone wants it or thinks it is a good idea let me know! This chapter Daryl is very protective, but you also get to see a little of how protective Callie is of him too. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to get the next one up tomorrow! Keep having to make up what I think is going on at the prison when it gets to the Woodbury parts of season 3, so bear with me!**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and as always, I love you all to bits and bobs! **

**Elly xxx**

Callie looked over at the inmates and her hand gently gripped Daryl's leg as he walked over to them, his crossbow aimed and ready to shoot. "Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked, and Callie stood up next to him, walking just behind him.

"We've gotta go back, he's bleeding out. Put pressure on the knee hard, push, push" Rick said, and Maggie moved across to help her father. Callie stayed with Daryl, looking over her shoulder at Hershel and the others.

"C'mon outta there, slow and steady" Daryl said, and Callie's fingers twitched over her knives. She watched as each of the 4 inmates walked out, shocked and some horrified - a hispanic looking man, a southern man with a moustache that Callie found comical, a small and a big tall African guy.

"What happened to him?" the hispanic man asked. "He got bit" Daryl answered, his eyes and crossbow still trained on their heads. "Bit?" the hispanic one asked, reaching for his gun and pulling it out.

T-Dog held his own gun up and Callie stepped forwards, her hands gripping the knives. "Woah, woah easy now" Daryl said, bringing his crossbow up and nudging Callie back with his elbow. She glared at the man and he looked from her eyes to Daryl's.

"Nobody needs to get hurt" Daryl said as the man moved his gun from T-Dog to Daryl and back again. Callie stepped forwards again, still met by Daryl's elbow pushing her back.

"Do you have medical supplies?" Glenn asked, and pushed past the men into the room. Callie kept one eye on him as he moved around the room the inmates were in, her hand still poised over the knives.

"Woah, where you going?" the big man asked, and the hispanic man's eyes lowered to the knives attached to Callie's belt. She had left her throwing knives back in the cell block with the others, and the men suddenly took a step back as Dixie stood in front of Callie, snarling at them.

The door behind them banged with the weight of walkers pushing on it to frantically get in. "Who are you people anyway?" the man with the gun asked, and Callie looked over at T-Dog, caution in her eyes. He looked back at her with the same look, and the two of them looked back to the group.

"You don't look like no rescue team" the moustache man said, and Callie spluttered at the thought of their group being a rescue team. Daryl nudged her again and she shut up sharpish, ignoring the glare from the 4 inmates. "If a rescue team is what you're waitin' for dont" Rick said, heaving Hershel up.

Glenn tipped everything off a table trolley, and Maggie and Rick heaved Hershel up. "C'mon we gotta go" Rick said, looking towards the door. They pulled Hershel onto the trolley and the moustache man looked away in horror as the stump of Hershel's leg spurted blood at the sudden movement.

"Let's go" Daryl growled to Callie, and she whistled for Dixie to follow. T-Dog got rid of the walker trying to get in, and Callie moved out behind T-Dog. "Daryl" she said, and Daryl slowly backed out of the door, following after her.

"C'mon this way, go back" Rick shouted as they ran back towards the cell block where the others were. "Daryl" Rick said, and Daryl shot the walker in front of them, retrieving his arrow as quickly as he shot it. "C'mon, go" Daryl said, and the others rushed around the corner, Callie watching the back for walkers.

"Call, let's go" Dary said with urgency, and pulled her forwards, Dixie running ahead. "Stop, stop" Rick said, and the group stopped as they heard something behind them. Callie spun around, Daryl pushing her back behind him and her hand itching over her knives. Daryl pushed her hand down, still looking forwards and she sighed slightly.

"Go, go, go" Daryl muttered, and the group ran back towards the cell. Daryl opened the door, dragging Callie in with him before anyone else. Rick and the others poured in after them. "Open the door. Carl, it's Hershel" Rick shouted, and Carl opened the door.

T-Dog shut it behind the group and him, Callie and Daryl stood in the room waiting for the inmates to arrive. Daryl reloaded his crossbow, one leg perched on the table in front of him. Callie stood next to him, his shoulders pressed against hers as they watched the door in anticipation.

The men walked slowly into the room, looking around nervously, Daryl's crossbow still aimed at their heads. "That's far enough" he said, and the men stopped walking as they got passed the door.

"Cell block C. Cell 4 that's mine Gringo" the Latino man said, and Callie scoffed at his comment. "What you smarting at" the man asked and she looked up at him. "The world is ending and you're worrying bout a cell block?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Today's your lucky day fellas. You been pardoned by the state of Georgia you're free to go" Daryl said, kicking gently at Callie's shin as a warning. "What you got going on in there?" the man asked.

"Aint none of your concern" Daryl answered, and the man reached for his gun again. "Don't tell me it's not my concern" the man answered and Daryl took a step forwards, his body in front of Callie's. "Man, chill. That dude's leg is messed up, we're free now, why we still in here" the big man said.

"Mans got a point" Daryl said, Callie moving next to him, her eyes kept on the men. "Group of civilians breaking into a prison you aint got no business bein' in. Got me thinkin' there aint no place for us _to _go" the hispanic man said. "Why don't you go find out for yourself" Daryl answered.

"Maybe we should just go now" moustache man said. "We aint leavin'" the hispanic man answered. "Well you aint coming in" T-Dog said, holding up his gun. Daryl stepped forwards, his crossbow aimed at the mans head.

Callie watched as the man turned around, and as soon as his gun was early touching Daryl's forehead, Callie's knife was pushed against his throat. The mans eyes locked on hers and he smirked. "You might break a nail" he said sarcastically. "Don't try me" Callie answered, and Daryl pushed her back.

She reluctantly put her knife back onto her belt, and looked up at the man. "Count yourself lucky" she said, and Daryl glared at her. She looked down at the floor and kicked at a stone as they continued talking.

"This is my house, my rules and I go where I damn well please" the man said, and Callie caught eyes with Daryl. He shook his head, and looked back towards the others. "Seein' as they're _my _rules, how's about you give us your little lady and we leave you be" the man said.

"The hell did you just say" Daryl asked, walking towards the man until they were almost touching. "Dary, enough" Callie said, one of Daryl's hands on her chest keeping her back. "Now here's the thing, I don't like guys like you and don't think I won't tear your face off. You don't talk to her again" Daryl said angrily.

"He didn't mean it" moustache man said. "Nah, I meant it" hispanic man answered, and Daryl pushed his crossbow further towards the guys head. The inmates who were by the door stumbled forwards as a lone walker slumped in to the room.

Callie's hand immediately flung the knife towards it, whizzing it through the air and hitting it right between the eyes. The hispanic man looked behind him at the walker, as the knife had just missed his head as it flew through the air.

Callie stomped past Daryl and the man to retrieve her knife, the other inmates staying away from her. "Ever talk to her, think about her or even damn well look at her. I'll get you" Daryl answered and Callie walked back towards him.

Rick walked in through the door, one hand wrapped around a shotgun. "There's is no need for this" Rick said. "How many you in there?" hispanic man asked, and Daryl lowered his crossbow slightly, gently taking Callie's hand in his and looking her over for cuts or scrapes.

"Too many for you to handle" Rick answered, and Daryl pulled Callie into his chest. "You guys rob a bank or somethin', why don't you take him to a hospital?" the man asked, his gun now aimed at Rick.

The group looked from one to the other, and Rick finally spoke up. "How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" he asked. "Going on like 10 months" hispanic man answered, shifting. Daryl gently nudged Callie towards the cell block and nodded as she looked back at him.

She wandered into the cell block and past the block Hershel was in, noticing he was well looked after. She sat down on the edge of the stairs, Dixie at her feet and waited, her mind swimming with what had just happened.

"Call" she heard Daryl call, and she shot up, jogging over to him. "We gonna help them clear out a cell block, get half their food supplies" Daryl said. "I aint happy bout you comin' but we need you" he continued, and Callie nodded, tightening the strap around her jumpsuit that held her knives.

"Carl, would you keep an eye on Dixie?" she asked, and Carl nodded, walking over to the snoozing dog. Callie smiled, grabbed a few extra knives and headed off with Daryl and the group.

"In there's the pantry" the hispanic man said. The group had walked back through the prison to where they found the inmates, and Callie looked in through the window. "You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog asked as they walked into a filthy room.

"We tried to take the doors off. But if you made one peep in here, those freaks would be lined up growling on the other side of the door tryna get in" the big man said, and Callie looked up at him. He looked harmless, and reminded her of a friend she had before everything happened.

Daryl noticed and moved towards her, standing between them. "Windows got bars on them that even He-Man can't get through" he continued. "They 5 by 8" moustache man said. "Hear me complaining. Door 15, my left leg couldn't even fit on one of those bunks. They don't call me big tiny for nothin'" the big guy said again and Callie snickered quietly.

"You guys done jerkin' each other off" the hispanic man said and Callie glared at him. Daryl gently pushed her forwards, his body close to hers as they moved into the pantry where the food was kept.

Callie's eyes scanned over the bags and boxes of food, amazed by how much there was. Daryl walked in, his face pushed up close to the hispanic man's. "This what you call a lil bit of food?" he asked moving in. "Goes fast" the man answered, and Callie noticed the moustache man edging closer towards her.

She clocked Daryl staring back at him and shook her head, telling him to stay where he was. "You can have a bag of corn... Some tuna fish" the hispanic man said. "We said half, that's the deal" Rick interrupted, stepping forwards. "What's in there?" Rick asked, pointing to a door. "Don't know" the big man answered.

Rick opened the door and recoiled at the smell, coughing. The hispanic man laughed and Callie gripped her hand over one of her knives, eager to give him something to moan about. Rick picked up half the food and handed boxes to Callie, who let go of the grip on her knife and took them.

She walked behind T-Dog and in front of Rick, carrying boxes back to the group. "What you got?" Carl asked as he opened the door. "Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans" T-Dog answered and Callie smiled, giggling lightly. "There's a lot more where this came from" T-Dog continued, and Callie walked into one of the cells and put the boxes down.

Dixie ran up to her and jumped up, his tail wagging furiously and his tongue lolling out to one side. "Hey boy, miss me?" she asked, and giggled as Dixie licked her face. She noticed Lori and Rick talking, so she made her way into the other room where Daryl was standing with the inmates.

"You any good with those?" moustache man asked as he looked down at the knife Callie's hand was wrapped around. "You any good with that?" Callie answered as he picked up a pick axe. He twirled it in his hands and nearly stabbed himself in the face, and Callie smirked, Daryl squeezing her sides.

"Why do I need this... When I got this?" the hispanic man asked, taking his gun out his pocket. "You don't fire guns, not unless you're back's up against a wall. Noise attracts them, really rounds em up." Daryl said darkly, his voice sending shivers down Callie's spine.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T and Callie, I'll bring up the rear with you" Rick said, pointing to the short african guy. "Stay tight hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks we can all go down, anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker. End up with an axe to the head" he continued.

"That's where you aim. These things only go down with a head shot" Daryl said. "You aint gotta tell us how to take out a man" hispanic man said, smirking at the group. "They aint men. They're somethin' else" T-Dog said. "Just remember you go for the brain" Rick said, and the inmates each picked up a weapon.

Daryl and Callie caught eyes and he nodded to her. They set off, T-Dog, Daryl and Callie at the front of the group and the others behind them. Daryl wasn't comfortable, Callie could tell, but she knew why she had been put at the front - if needed she could take out a group of walkers alone in seconds.

Daryl moved round corners first, signalling for the group to move on. "Why is it so damn dark in here" one of the inmates asked. "Hey hold it up higher" Daryl said, and the man held the torch light up higher. "You'll hear 'em before you see 'em" he said, and they continued moving forwards slowly.

"It's comin'" moustache man shouted, and Rick shushed him. Daryl stopped the group as they heard the groans of the walkers, and they watched as a group of them shuffled round a corner.

The inmates suddenly ran forward, screaming and attacked the walkers. Callie stood back, one hand on her knives, and watched as they went crazy, stabbing the walkers in the stomachs and chests. She caught eyes with Rick, who was watching the like they were mad men.

Callie caught everyone else's eye, and they all watched as the inmates went crazy, beating up walkers. She sighed and rolled her eyes at them, and they finally walked on to the next corridor. "It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach, not the heart. The brain" Daryl said, shooting a walker with his arrow.

Another stumbled round the corner and the big man whacked it with an axe round the head. "Like that?" he asked, and Daryl nodded. Moustache man was next, and he jabbed one in the head with the crowbar and let it slump to the floor. Rick took down the last one and headed back to the small formation.

"Stay in formation, no more prison riots" Rick said, and more walkers stumbled round the corner. Callie flung a knife through the air, hitting one between the eyes again. The inmates went up one at a time and took down walkers, and Callie turned around and noticed the big man had gone missing.

The group shot round the corner and over to where the man was, hearing shots from a gun. Daryl pulled Callie close as they ran round the corner, and watched as the big man held onto a cut. Callie looked from Rick to the man, and back again.

"I'm fine. Look at me, I'm not changing into one of those things" big man said. "Look man, there has to be something we can do. Lock him up" another man said. "Quarantine him. There's gotta be something" moustache man said, and Daryl wrapped an arm around Callie's waist as they watched.

"There's nothing we can do" Rick said. "You son of a bitch" the small african guy said. "I" the big man started. Callie's hand gripped onto Daryl's shirt as the hispanic man whacked the axe around the big mans head, killing him.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Daryl asked Rick as they walked through the prison. "he makes one move" Rick said. "Just gimme a signal" Daryl answered, and Callie gently gripped onto his hand. He squeezed it back as they walked on, pressing his lips gently against her temple.

The group walked slowly into a room, which looked to be the laundry room. Callie stayed close to Daryl, his hand wrapped firmly around her arm. They heard snarling behind a door, and Daryl threw his keys at the hispanic man.

"I aint openin' that" he said. "Yes you are. You want this cell block, you open that door, just the one. Not both of them cause we need to control this" Rick answered. The man sniffed once and picked up the keys. Everyone braced themselves as he undid the lock, and Daryl pushed Callie behind him.

"You bitches ready?" the man asked, and yanked at the door. "I got this" he said as he yanked at the door, and pulled both open. "I said one door" Rick yelled as the walkers poured into the room. "Was an accident" the man answered, and Callie glared at him. She noticed a walker heading for moustache guy, and whipped a knife through the air, catching the walker before it got him.

She watched as the hispanic guy took a swing at Rick, missing. The two of them caught eyes before returning to smashing at the walkers. She saw him move to one of the walkers and pushed one onto Rick, making him fall to the ground.

Callie sprung out from her spot and pushed the man out of the way as she flung a knife deep into the walkers head, ignoring the sudden wave of pain to the side of her head. She pushed the body off Rick and helped him up, and he nodded in gratitude.

"Was comin' at me bro" the hispanic man said as the last walker was taken down. Rick nodded, looking down to one side. Daryl pulled Callie in to his side, his hand gripping at her jumpsuit so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I get it. Shit happens" Rick said, and Daryl gently tucked a finger under Callie's chin, his eyes scanning over a purple bruise down one side of her jaw and onto her neck. "The hell happened there?" he asked, and Callie looked over at the hispanic man.

Daryl went to lunge forward, fuelled by anger, but before he could wring his hands around the guys neck, Rick plunged his machete deep into the mans head. "No" one of the inmates shouted, and Callie gripped onto Daryl's hand.

The man took a swing at Rick, before being kicked to the ground. He scurried off down the corridor, and Rick followed, telling the others to stay behind. Daryl aimed his crossbow at one of the remaining inmates' head. "Get down on your knees" he said, and Callie rubbed her neck and the bottom of her jaw.

The pain radiated through her head, but she ignored it, noticing Daryl taking his frustration out on the remaining two. Rick returned without the guy, and aimed his gun at the african man's head. "We had nothing to do with that" he said, and Callie heard moustache man, Axel, call him Oscar.

"Daryl" Rick said, and aimed his gun to Axel's head. "Sir please, listen to me. It was them that was bad and not us" Axel pleaded. "Well that's convenient" Rick said. "You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend, please. Don't let him do this" he continued looking towards Callie.

"Keep her outta this" Daryl growled, one of Callie's knives against Oscar's throat. "What bout you?" Rick asked. "I aint never pleaded for my life and I aint bout to start now" Oscar replied. Rick pulled the gun away from his head after a while, and made them stand up.

Daryl walked over to Callie, gently pulling her along next to him as they walked back towards the cell they had cleared. Rick pushed the inmates into the cell block and Callie stayed in the corridor, looking for walkers with T-Dog.

Daryl and Callie walked ahead of the others back to the cell block they were in, and sat her down, his eyes scanning over the bruise on her neck. "Son of a bitch lucky Rick got him before I did" he said, and Callie winced slightly as he washed it down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his shoulder, happy he was ok.

She heard a clanking in the next room and walked over, looking inside. She smiled at what she saw - Hershel was awake.


	15. Sounds that fill the Courtyard

**Hey everyone! Hoping you are well as always, thought I would give you another chapter because I love writing for you guys! :D Sorry this is a short Chapter but I wanted to start the next chapter with how Rick deals with it, and this one ends well enough to start a new one, otherwise it would be hard to find where to finish! **

**I hope you enjoy it anyhoo, and I love you lots like jelly tots! **

**Elly xx**

Callie stood outside in the sunlight and watched, squinting into the distance as Rick and the others bought the cars into the prison. She'd had a rough night, and felt shattered and groggy. Dixie hadn't left her side since she woke up, and Daryl was reluctant to leave her when he was asked to help.

She wandered down to help them, Carol holding out her arms. Callie smiled sleepily and hugged her, Carol gently pushing the hair out of her face as she rested her head on her chest, facing outwards. "Alright?" Carol asked and Callie nodded. She pulled away and re-adjusted Carol's hat, smiling.

"Glenn. Maggie" Daryl shouted, and Callie walked over to him. She looked up at the guard tower where everyone else was looking and saw Glenn's head pop up. "Hey" Glenn shouted, doing up the zipper on his jeans with no top on. Callie grinned and the rest of the group grinned as well. "What's up guys?" Glenn called.

"You coming?" Daryl called, and Callie giggled. "What?" Glenn called back. "You coming?" Daryl called again, and the whole group chuckled as he walked back in to the watch tower, confused. "C'mon we could use a hand" Daryl called up, and turned around. Callie and Carol giggled to each other, spluttering every so often as they caught eyes.

"Yeah, we, we'll be right down" Glenn called back, and Callie turned around giving him a big thumbs up and a grin. Carol giggled again which sent Callie into another burst of giggles, and Daryl smiled at the sound he had missed hearing.

"Hey Rick" T-Dog called, and the 4 of them turned around to see the inmates walking up to the fence. Rick's smile faded as he walked up to them, and Daryl held a hand out telling Callie and Carol to stay where they were. They both watched as the 3 of the guys walked up to the inmates and chatted with them.

"C'mon, it's looking a bit tense" Callie said, Dixie following her and Carol as they walked up to the group. Dixie and Callie had grown close to Carol over the past few days, and they shared giggles and gossip when they had the chance. "We'll do anything to be a part of your group, please. Don't make us live in that place" Callie heard Axel say.

Daryl shot her a gentle glare as her and Carol stopped beside him, and he sighed, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in tight to his side. "Our deal is non-negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave" Rick said, and Callie frowned a little at his harsh words. She knew they didn't have that trust yet, but the two men were harmless.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They aint no different than the pricks who shot up our boys" Oscar said, and Daryl's arm tensed up around Callie's waist. "You know how many friends corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw them out like. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against a really bad dude, like Thomas and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here chief, and I aint gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me. We've paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road than go back into that shit hole" he continued.

Rick and Oscar held stares for a while, and Rick turned to look at Daryl. Callie watched as Daryl shook his head and Rick turned back to the inmates. "Then go" Rick said, and Callie frowned. Daryl looked at her, frowning at her face. She watched as Rick led the inmates to the gate, and pushed them out, shutting the gate behind them.

Daryl walked up to the gate and locked it shut with a chain, and walked back over to Callie. She looked up at him, a disapproving look on her face. "We aint havin' them here" he said, and she looked from the inmates to the group, who were watching them. She sighed and pushed past them all, storming off into the field with Dixie.

"Callie" she heard Daryl call, but she didn't turn around. Instead she huffed and sat on the floor, knowing he would come after her if she wasn't within sight. She picked at the grass furiously, Dixie licking her arm in an attempt to calm her down. She sat there for a while, and looked around every so often to see Daryl staring over at her. She sighed and looked into the distance, watching the walkers as they clawed at the fencing stopping them from entering the prison. "I don't see why they can't stay in the cell room next to the one we're in. Keep 'em locked up, it aint hard" she said, throwing the grass in front of her.

Dixie licked his lips, almost in agreement and looked back over to Daryl. Callie squinted behind her and saw him standing there waiting for her to come back. She sighed and stood up, walking towards them slowly as they moved the cars in the prison, parking them facing outwards towards the road.

She kicked at the dirt on the floor as she walked past the gate Glenn was closing and she looked at the inmates standing around. She looked from them to the floor sadly, and kicked again at the dirt as she moved on. Callie walked round the field of the prison, Dixie following her and happily chasing after the stick she had thrown for him a million times.

She looked over at the prison and saw Hershel on crutches, walking down the steps. She smiled and headed over towards him, Dixie following happily, his tongue lolling out to one side. She walked over to them, standing next to Carol and T-Dog and looked over at Daryl who was standing with Rick and Glenn the other side of the prison.

She smiled gently, and looked back at Carol who told a hold of her hand and squeezed it happily. "Walkers, look out" Carl suddenly shouted, and Callie instinctively grabbed at her belt, but her hand grabbed nothing. She looked around wildly for her knives, her heart racing as Dixie growled and snarled at the herd of walkers in front of them.

"Callie" she heard Daryl shout in worry from across the prison, and she looked over at the car noticing her belt resting on the bonnet. She sprinted up to it and clipped it round her waist, pulling the safety belt she had found in a police riot control office when they were scavenging from house to house around Dixie's body.

She ran up to Carol, knives flying and hitting walkers. She braved the run up to retrieve them, kicking more walkers back as Hershel frantically hopped with Beth to the nearest fenced off area. "Lori, here" Maggie called, and Callie got rid of the walkers in the way of Lori's escape route with Maggie and Carl.

"Callie" she heard Daryl call again, and Carol pulled on her arm, shooting walkers as they slumped over to them. "Dixie" Callie called, and Dixie ran after them, dodging walkers as they ran to the nearest door. "No" Carol screamed as a walker took a bite out of T-Dogs shoulder. Callie immediately flung a knife at its head, and T-Dog ran in after them.

An alarm started to ring through the corridors of the prison as Callie, T-Dog and Carol ran through the maze. "What the hell is that?" Carol called. "I don't know, just keep moving" Callie shouted back, T-Dog clutching his shoulder. "Carol, you gotta look after T-Dog, find your way back to the cell block and stay safe" Callie said.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked as they kept moving. "I have to see if Lori and Carl made it okay" Callie answered, counting her knives. Carol handed her a crowbar from the floor and Callie nodded, taking her head in her hands and kissing her forehead. "Go" Callie said, and headed back the way she came.

The alarm bell rang so loud Callie nearly lost her train of thought, and she looked down to see Dixie running alongside her, determination in his run and face. Callie smashed the crowbar into the head of a walker, taking 3 of them down easily. She ran down corridors, looking in every room for Lori and Carl. She watched as a herd of walkers slumped quickly towards something, and realised it must have been one of the group.

She followed them, staying far enough behind that they didn't notice, but not so far she couldn't see them. she turned a corner quietly, and watched as they slumped off into the distance, round another corner. Callie heard people talking in a room, and someone crying out, muffled by the alarm.

She carefully walked over to the door and opened it, Dixie entering first followed quickly by Callie. "Woah, it's me, it's me" Callie said loudly, holding her hands up as Carl pointed a gun at her. "You bit?" he asked and she shook her head, closing the door behind her as much as it would shut. "What's going on?" she asked as Carl ran back to his mother who was lying on the floor.

"Baby's coming" Carl answered, holding his mothers hand. Maggie was holding a knife and tears fell slowly down her face, and she took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry" she said, and cut along Lori's stomach. Lori screamed out in agony, and Callie rushed behind her, kneeling down and resting Lori's head on her knees.

She gently covered her mouth, her other hand stroking at the side of her face as she screamed. All of a sudden, her body went limp as she passed out with the pain, and Callie took her hand away from her mouth. Dixie whined and licked at Lori's face, and Carl cuddled into his fur as he watched.

Callie watched on as Maggie pulled the baby out, and she blinked as it was silent. Maggie rubbed and patted its front and then its back, and the sudden sweet cry made the three of them smile a little, happy it was alive. Carl handed over his jacket and Maggie cut the cord, wrapping the baby in it. "We have to go" she said, and Callie stood up, sniffling.

"We can't just leave her here. She'll turn" Carl said, and Callie looked at him unsure of what to do or what to say. Maggie reached for her gun, but Carl stopped her. "No" he said. "Carl..." Maggie said in protest. "She's my mom" he said, and Callie looked at him in shock and sadness. Maggie pulled on her arm and the two left the room, Dixie following with his ears down.

They waited outside for Carl, and the two of them flinched as they heard the shot from the room. Carl walked out slowly, and the three of them made their way back outside, silent and sullen. Callie walked behind them, making sure nothing was following them, and looked over at the group on the other side of the grounds.

They all watched in shock as they walked across to them, none of them saying a word. Daryl dropped everything in his hands and ran up to Callie, sweeping her up in a tight hug as tears escaped her eyes. "Thought I'd lost you" he said, holding tightly onto her.

"Do't ever do that again" he muttered, clinging on to her like a lost child does to its mother. She sniffed, and he gently put her down, still holding onto her but looking back over at Rick as he walked over to Maggie and the baby, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Wh... Where, where is she?" Rick asked, choking on tears. Maggie shook her head, and Rick walked past her. "Rick, no" she said, sobbing, and he stopped by Carl and began to weep for his life. Callie buried her head into Daryls chest and he rested his head on hers as the sound of Rick's sobbing filled the courtyard.


	16. Unexpected guest

**Another Chapter, woo! More of Daryl's protective side, also a snippet of the lengths he would go to to protect Callie and keep her safe :) Hope you all enjoy, working on the next chapter now, should be up tomorrow hopefully in the morning :) Lots of love to you all!**

**Elly xxx**

The whole group looked on at Rick as he stared into space, his face full of grief, anger and shock. Callie stayed firmly locked in Daryl's arms, unable to move whether she wanted to or not. She watched as Maggie carefully handed the baby over to Carl, who gently supported her head and rocked her softly.

"Let me see the baby" Hershel said, and Daryl finally let go of Callie, walking over to Hershel. Callie watched him walk over, watching his arms as they flexed gently as they swung with each step he took. "What we gonna feed it? Got anything a baby can eat?" he asked, and Callie's eyes locked on Ricks.

"Good news is she looks healthy" she heard Hershel say, and she tore her eyes away from Ricks as she walked over to them. "But she needs formula, and soon or she won't survive" Hershel continued, and Daryl firmly attached his crossbow to his back. "No way, not her. We aint losing nobody else, I'm goin' for a run" Daryl said.

Callie caught eyes with him, and he looked over at Maggie who spoke. "I'll back you up" she said, and Daryl took a step towards Callie. "I'll go too" Glenn said, and Callie looked at Daryl, pleading him not to go with her eyes. "Okay, I'll think where we're goin'. Beth" he said, beckoning Beth away from the group to talk to her.

Callie sighed as Dixie nudged at her leg, and she scratched behind his ear, his tail hitting her leg as it wagged happily. She wasn't happy about Daryl going, and knew he wouldn't let her go with him. "You two get the fence, too many pile up we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos." Daryl shouted out, and Callie looked up to see Rick stand up.

She watched as he strode over to the axe and picked it up furiously. "Rick" Maggie called as he walked in through the door Maggie, Carl and Callie had come out of earlier. Callie felt her heart drop - he wanted to go looking for his wife. "I'll be back soon, promise" Daryl muttered into Callie's ear, and she nodded gently.

"Get the gate. C'mon we're gonna lose a life" Daryl shouted as he ran towards his bike. Callie walked over to Carl, Beth, Hershel and the baby, and Carl hugged her gently. She bent down to his level and gently kissed his head, smiling as she wiped a solitary tear from his face. She looked over at the others and Daryl nodded to her.

She looked back down at Carl, and her eyes caught Beth's. Beth smiled at Callie and Callie smiled back as she took the baby from Carl's arms. She watched as Daryl and Maggie sped off on his bike, and she prayed they would be safe there and back. Glenn walked over to Callie and smiled, standing next to her.

The two inmates left walked over to them, and Callie and Dixie stood in front of the group, Callie's hand hovering over the knife. "We urm, we found this on the floor outside the prison by the gates. Thought maybe one of you's dropped it" Axel said, and Callie's eyes widened. It was her bow and arrows - she must have dropped them when she ran into the prison.

She reached out and Axel handed them to her, keeping his distance to show he didn't want to cause trouble. She smiled and nodded in thanks and he smiled back, his eyes wandering over to Beth. Callie raised an eyebrow at him and he moved back next to Oscar, the two walking back to their place by the gate.

Callie sat down on the grass just outside the inner prison, on the field. She watched Glenn as he dug graves in the corner, and Dixie lolled beside her, content with his tummy being scratched. She noticed he was getting skinny, so she gave him the rest of her lunch. He wolfed it down happily and she smiled at him, running her hands over his fur.

"You're filthy" she muttered, and opened her bag she had taken out with her. She sprinted over to the stream, filled up her water bottle and sprinted back to Dixie, sitting down next to him and panting. She opened her bag and took out a bottle of dog shampoo she had from when it was just her and Dixie, and flicked open the lid.

She wet Dixie, and squirted the shampoo over his fur, giving it a good massage in and watching as the white bubbles turned a browny grey colour. "C'mon, let's go for a swim" she said, and ran over to the stream. Once again she filled the water bottle and washed the soap off Dixie, remembering that she couldn't let him jump in because it was their only water supply.

She realised by the time they had finished a jog around the field and some quality bonding time, it was getting dark and Daryl wasn't back yet. Just as she was about to ask someone, she heard Glenn shout from the gate. "Guys they're back" he shouted, and Axel and Oscar distracted the walkers by the gate as Daryl and Maggie rode back in.

Callie jogged over to them and helped Maggie off as they ran back inside the prison. "Beth" Maggie said as she walked back in, and Daryl walked over to Carl. Callie walked in and walked over to Maggie and Beth as they put together the formula they had found. Beth handed the bottle over to Daryl as he cradled the baby in his arms.

Callie smiled at the sight of him gently shushing the baby as he fed her, and he caught her eye, smiling back. "She got a name yet" he asked Carl, and Carl shook his head. "Not yet, I was thinking maybe Sophia?" he said, and Callie's smile faded a tiny bit at the remembrance of that day.

"You like that, huh? Little ass kicker" Daryl said, and Callie giggled lightly to herself. "Right, that's a good name right. Little ass kicker" Daryl said, and everyone chuckled. Callie smiled at the sudden change in the atmosphere of the group, and Dixie snuffled at an ant on the ground. 'Little Ass Kicker' finished her bottle and Beth took her from Daryl, taking her up to a cell upstairs.

Daryl walked over to Callie and pulled her in close, his arms tucking under her legs and pulling them up so they were wrapped around his torso. He walked up the stairs to the makeshift room he had, and sat down. Callie buried her head into his neck and closed her eyes, tiredness washing over her. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

For the first time in a while, Callie woke up still wrapped tightly in Daryl's stretched out and he sat up, obviously wide awake. "Hey guys, breakfast" Beth said, holding the baby. Callie sat up and rubbed her eyes, walked down the stairs and sat down halfway as Daryl handed her a bowl of food.

It was the usual - tinned beans, but everyone ate in complete silence, catching eyes every so often. Callie watched as Carl just stared at his food, not touching it at all. He had been silent since his father didn't return, and Callie shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Everybody ok?" she suddenly heard Rick say, and everyone turned to the gate he opened.

"Yeah, we are" Maggie answered, standing up slightly. Daryl stopped eating and Callie did too, everyone watching him as he walked over to the group. "What about you?" Hershel asked. "Cleared out the boiler block" Rick answered, avoiding the question. "How many were there" Daryl asked. "I don't know, dozen, two dozen" Rick answered, and Daryl took another spoon if his food, chewing slowly.

"I have to get back, just wanted to check on Carl" Rick said, patting his son on the back. Callie sighed as Carl's face fell again, and Glenn stood up. "Rick, we can handle taking out all the bodies. You don't have to" he said. "No I do" Rick said, with a little look of disgust at the thought of someone else doing it on his face.

"Everyone have a gun and a knife?" Rick asked, walking up to Daryl. Callie swallowed hard, and her hand gently gripped onto Daryl's leg. She knew Rick was harmless and would never hurt anyone, but nonetheless she kept close just in case Rick's emotions flew about. "Yeah, we're a little low on ammo though" Daryl answered.

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon, found a phonebook, head out some places we can look for bullets and formula" Glenn said. "Cleared out the generator room. Axel's there tryna fix it in case of an emergency. Wanna sweep the lower levels as well" Daryl said, and Rick looked up at Oscar, then down to the floor.

"Good, good" Rick said, and walked off through the gate again, leaving everyone sighing. "I'm coming with you" Callie said to Glenn and Maggie, and Daryl suddenly stood up, walking off to the cell rooms and taking Callie with him. "You aint leavin' here" he said, pushing her into a cell.

"Yes I am, those two are gonna need me" Callie said, and Daryl breathed out sharply. "I aint gonna just let you leave" he started, before Callie interrupted. "I'll be fine. I won't be alone, besides what am I gonna do around here?" she asked. Daryl breathed out again, and with one swift but gently movement pushed her onto the bed.

Before she could scramble up, Daryl locked the door shut and stood with his forehead against the bars. "Daryl let me out" Callie said, holding onto the bars. Daryl's hands wrapped around hers, and she stared into his baby blue eyes. "I can do this. I'll be safe and at least with you here I know everyone else will be too" she said.

"I don't like the idea, what if something happens?" Daryl asked, and Callie pressed her forehead against the bars where Daryl's was, the two touching. "It won't. I promise" she whispered, and heard a click as the door was unlocked. Daryl crushed his arms around her body and held her close, not wanting to let go.

Callie was finally released from Daryl's tight grip and she clipped her knife belt around her waist, her bow and arrows securely placed around her back. Daryl tightened her belt and added a few more knives to it, before planting a kiss on her forehead and letting her pass. She headed out the door and ran into the car, Glenn and Maggie in the front seat.

"Ready?" Glenn asked, and Callie nodded. He drove off, and Callie watched out the back of the car as the prison became a small blip in the distance. She watched as trees whizzed past and grabbed her stuff as they stopped outside a supermarket. "Stay here, I'll see if it's ok" Callie whispered, and walked into the shop, her bow and arrow poised.

She checked every aisle quickly, the whole scenario reminding her of before she met the group, and whistled to say it was ok. Maggie and Glenn rushed in, and the three of them ran down the baby aisle, a basket ready for the stuff. "Jackpot" Callie said grinning, and Maggie grinned back as they placed formula box after formula box into the basket, along with some clothes and toys that were left over.

They headed outside the shop, and Maggie sighed happily. "Looks like we hit the baby formula jackpot" she said, and Callie grinned, hauling the heavy basket out the shop doors. Glenn walked out with another basket with the rest of the food left and Callie hauled it into the back seat smiling.

"Now where is it y'all good people callin' home" Callie heard a familiar voice say, and her head shot up and caught eyes with Merle. "Oh, this is too good. Callie Rose Andrews, well I aint seen you since before this all started" Merle said, holding a gun up to the three of them. Callie glared back and he walked forwards slowly.

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive? Huh?" he asked. "Yeah" Glenn answered for Callie, and Callie's hand hovered over her knives. "Hey, you take me to him, and I'll call off everything that happened up there in Atlanta" Merle said. Callie and Maggie caught eyes and the two looked back at Glenn, who was looking uneasy on his feet.

"We'll tell Daryl you're here, and he'll come out to meet you" Glenn said, and Callie looked at Merle as he protested. "Oh wait, hold up, hold up, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. C'mon now, you can trust me" Merle said, and Callie scoffed. "You trust us. You stay here" Glenn said, holding his ground.

Callie watched the anger spread across Merle's face, and he yelled out, pulling another gun out of his side and shooting through the back window of the car. Callie hid behind the car door, and shot up with Glenn to see where he had gone. She gripped Glenn's arm as they came face to face with Maggie in the arms of Merle, his knife pressed against her throat.

"Hold up buddy, hold up" Merle said. "Let go of her" Glenn said, and Callie's hand gripped her knife. "Put the gun in the car right now. Put the gun in the car son" Merle said, and Callie watched as Glenn put the gun in the car. "There you go, now we're gonna go for a little drive" Merle said, and Callie stood where she was.

"We're not going back to our camp" Glenn said. "No, we're goin' somewhere else. Get in the car Glenn, you're drivin'. Move" Merle said angrily, pushing Maggie into the car. "Get in an' all" Merle said, and Callie glared at him. He pointed his gun at her head, the barrel pressed against her forehead, but she continued to glare into his eyes.

"Call, please, get in the car" Maggie said, her voice choked with tears. Callie pushed the gun out of her face and got into the car, Maggie's hand gripping onto hers as they headed off into the unknown.


	17. Facing Fear

**Bit of a tense chapter this one! Had fun writing this, am having fun writing the next chapter too! Should be up tonight or tomorrow morning, it's my Granny's birthday today so I'll be out all day. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you lots!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie was blindfolded. She had put up a good fight, heard a few noses break as she was dragged into a room, but her body started to give up and she started to get weak. She hadn't eaten, she was thirsty and her body screamed in pain from the bruises she had. She was tied to a chair, her hands tied tightly and duct taped behind her.

She heard talking a couple of rooms down, and heard Glenn's muffled voice. Her heart beat fast in her chest and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free from her binding. She heard footsteps, and was determined not to show fear as someone walked in the door. The blindfold was untied, and her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit corrugated iron room she was held in.

A man sat in front of her, a certain authority about his demeanor, and she stared him in the eye as he sat down in front of her, resting his feet on the table. "Merle wanted to come in here. Ask you some questions, but he's a... little preoccupied" the man said, and Callie sat in silence. "If you tell me where you're prison is, we'll send you back. We just want to make sure we don't run into you and mistake you for biters" he continued.

They sat in silence for a while, Callie's eyes never leaving his. The man sighed, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. "We just want to make sure we're all kept safe. So we can stay away from you, keep our distance" he said and Callie scoffed. "You take me for a fool" she said hardly.

The man raised an eyebrow and stood up, opening the door to an angry looking Merle. Callie's heart beat faster again, but she still showed no fear of what might happen even though her mind was telling her to sob and beg for mercy. Merle walked in, smirking, and two men followed him. "These guys aint like my baby brother. They don't mind if they hit a woman. Maybe this'll get you talking" he said, and cut her bindings.

She stood up, rubbing her wrists and watched as the two men crunched their knuckles together. She sniffed once, readying herself for what would happen. One of the men suddenly lunged for her, his hands out in fists ready to hit her. She dodged out the way, kneeing him in the stomach and then in the face, hearing his nose break.

The other bear hugged her, squeezing the breath out of her lungs. She cried out as he squeezed harder, and shimmied herself down, clenching her teeth around his arm. He screamed out and let go, and Callie pushed him to the floor, her foot against his neck as he clawed at her leg with the one free arm he had, the other being pulled up by Callie.

The man from before walked in and clapped his hands slowly, almost tauntingly as Callie looked over at him. As soon as she spun her head round, she knew what a mistake she had made, and the man underneath her hit hard on her leg, causing her knees to buckle. He straddled her, his weight pushing down on her so hard she couldn't move more than her legs.

"Now, we could have stopped this. This could have easily been resolved if you would have just told us where you're at" the man said, sighing as if he cared. "You can stop with the fucking charade. Don't you even dare to pretend you care about our welfare. If you're gonna put me through hell and back, at least man up and stop treatin' me like a fool" Callie spat out, wriggling under the pressure.

She watched as the mans once smiling face was washed over by a look of disgust and hate. He nodded once to the man on top of her, and walked to the door. "Maybe you're friend, what was it, Maggie, might help" he said, and Callie's chest tightened. "No" she screamed, and the man on top of her shoved a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

She felt his hands slowly slide down her body, his finger scraping her sides as they moved to each button on the front of her jumpsuit. Her body and mind froze at his touch, but she swallowed down the tears and fought back. It was hard, painful as the mans fists beat down on her arms, her stomach, her ribs, but she didn't give up.

With the amount of force that was going into his punches, the man's body had moved up Callie's freeing her legs just that little bit more. Callie took a deep breath in, and bought her legs up, wrapping the around the man's head. His own hands moved up to pull her legs off him, and she suddenly pushed her body weight backwards, rolling over and letting him go. The momentum forced him into the side of the wall with a crash, and Callie stood up, panting heavily.

She turned around to see the man standing in the doorway, a vacant hint of impressiveness on his scowling face. He smirked a little and Callie suddenly felt her arms being pulled back. She was held by the two, both arms out to the side and was guided out of the room by the man from before. "Maybe your other friends might be able to help. Bring her" he said, and Callie was pushed forwards by the two men.

She struggled in their arms, and suddenly stopped, gasping as she saw Maggie and Glenn on their knees. She had heard commotion, lots of it, but didn't realise it was this. "Get in there" Merle shouted, and pushed Callie in, pushing her down on her knees next to Maggie. Maggie was sobbing, and her hand found Callie's squeezing it tight.

The three of them were on their knees. Callie knew what this was. Either they had the balls to do it here or they were going to take them somewhere else and let something or someone else do it. They were going to kill them, execution style. She squeezed Maggie's hand back, showing her fear for the first time since they had arrived.

A bag was suddenly wrapped around Callie's head, and she was pulled to her feet, an arm guiding her fiercely out of the room. Her body protested in weakness and pain, but she continued, determined not to let anything get to her. A sudden bang made the man drop Callie's arm, and she pulled the bag off her head.

The whole room was clouded in smoke and she couldn't see. She felt another arm wrap around hers, and looked up to see Rick. He pulled her out of the smoke and quietly led her out of the room and into the street. Before she could even turn around, Daryl's body was pressed against hers, one arm round her waist, his body pushed into her back and the other holding a gun as they kept moving.

They ran down a street and into a building, and Daryl swept Callie up, holding her tightly. She winced slightly and he put her down, his eyes running over her arms in anger. "It's fine" she said, and he growled, pulling her in softly. "It aint fine" he answered, and she cuddled into his chest. "Rick how did you find us?" Maggie asked as Glenn sat down, his own body battered and bruised.

"How bad are you hurt?" Rick asked, alert. "I'll be alright" Glenn answered, and Callie went to see if he was ok. Before she could even step forward, Daryl pulled her back, shaking his head. "You aint leavin' my sight" he said darkly. "Where's that woman?" Maggie asked, and Callie remembered seeing another woman wielding a Katana behind them.

"She was right behind us" Rick said, looking outside the window. Daryl's hand gently brushed over the fist shaped marks on Callie's arms, and her eyes avoided meeting his. He gently pulled her chin up to meet his, his lips meeting hers softly. "Maybe she was spotted" Oscar said, and Daryl pushed a strand of hair behind Callie's ear.

"Are we gonna look for her?" Oscar asked. "No, we gotta get them outta here. She's on her own" Rick said. "Daryl. This was Merle. It was" Glenn said. "You saw him?" Daryl asked quietly, walking over to him. "Face to face. He did this. Threw a walker at me, tried to execute us" Glenn said and Callie's eyes shut briefly as she sighed.

"You sayin' my brother's this governor?" Daryl asked. "No, he's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something" Maggie said, helping Glenn into a jacket. "He know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked, and Maggie nodded. "He does now" Glenn answered, and Daryl walked back over to Callie, pulling her in sadly.

"Rick I'm sorry we told him where the prison was, we couldn't hold out" Glenn said, and Rick walked over to him, crouching down to his level. Callie buried her head into Daryl's chest and he walked over to the window, still holding her close. "They're gonna be lookin' for us" Maggie said, and Rick stood up. "We have to get back, can you walk, we got a car a few miles out" Rick asked Glenn.

"I'm good" Glenn answered and Maggie helped him up. Callie felt her waist and realised she had none of her stuff. "They must have took it off. Someone else here must have it" Daryl said, noticing her. "If Merle's around I need to see him" Daryl said, pushing Callie towards Glenn. "Not now we're in hostile territory" Rick answered.

"He's my brother I aint just gonna..." Daryl started before Rick cut him off. "You saw what he did, we gotta get out of here now" Rick hissed, and Callie looked over at them as she helped Glenn hobble over to the back door. "Maybe I can talk to him, work somethin' out" Daryl said. "No, no, no you're not thinkin' straight. No matter what they say they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk and look what he let happen to Callie. If we get out, if we get overrun by walkers, if this governor finds us I _need _you" Rick said quietly.

Callie and the others stopped and waited for them to turn around and join them. Daryl turned and walked over to Callie, picking out something from a bag on the floor. "On three, stay tight" Rick said, and Callie held onto Maggie and Glenn as Daryl threw the container out the door. "Go" Rick said, and they headed out the door, Daryl pulling Callie in and keeping her close.

Someone started shooting, and Rick shot back, Daryl still keeping Callie in tight as he shot at people. "Go, take cover, get down" Rick shouted out, and they ran across the smoke filled street. They hid in a gap inbetween two houses, and Callie winced as her body stopped moving and the pain flooded back over her body.

"You guys go I'm gonna set out some cover fire" Daryl said, and Callie blinked at him. "No we gotta stay together" Maggie said. "You guys go on, I'll be right behind you" Daryl said, and stood up, checking Callie was still with the group before he took his spot. Oscar, Maggie, Glenn and Callie ran off to the other wall, and Oscar helped pull them up.

Callie stayed on the ground until they had all been hauled up, but before she could get up herself, Oscar fell to the ground, shot in the chest. Callie looked around wildly and saw someone lunge for her. She dodged out the way and grabbed the head in her hands, kneeing it in the nose. She noticed a knife belt, her knife belt, around the persons waist, and ripped it off, securing it back round her own.

She ran into the smoke, hearing Maggie call for her but ignoring it, trying to find Daryl. "The hell you doin'?" she heard, and Daryl's arm pulled her down next to him. "Came to find you" she answered and he stared at her angrily. "I told you to go" he said. "When have I ever listened to you?" she answered, and he shook his head, sighing with a little smirk at the same time.

Callie felt an arm pull at her, and then two wrap around her body, pulling her away from Daryl. "Callie" she heard him shout, and her vision was suddenly blinded by another blindfold. She was dragged, kicking and screaming into a quiet area, and memories of earlier flooded back into her mind. She sniffed, and hands pulled her up again and dragged her outside. She stopped her feet from moving and heard a man curse in another language as he picked her up.

She struggled in his arms, hearing the man from earlier talking, and was suddenly aware they weren't moving anywhere. "This is one of the terrorists" she heard the man say, and her blindfold was suddenly pulled off. She saw she was in what looked like a makeshift arena, Merle Dixon standing in the middle as another person was dragged towards him.

"Merle's own brother" the man, or the so called Governor, said. Callie lurched forwards, to be pulled back by the man behind her. "What shall we do with them huh?" the Governor asked, and Callie heard people as they yelled out to kill them. "I asked you where your loyalties lie" the Governor said, pointing towards Merle.

"You said here. Well prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother, winner goes free. And takes their pretty little friend with them" he continued, and the man pushed Callie forwards. She watched as anger, fear and grief washed over Daryl's face, and looked over to the Governor. "Fight. To the death" the Governor said, and the whole crowd jeered.


	18. Protection Can Be Your Biggest Weakness

**Hi guys! Now, some of you may think 'OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING' when you read this chapter, but trust me, this is the development of Callie and Daryl's relationship to an even further level, and they have to go through something to get there. I mean it's a zombie apocalypse, who wouldn't have a fight, eh? But do not be alarmed dear readers, for everything will resolve itself ) **

**It will be a tense chapter, or at least some of it will, but hey hey, gotta get you on the edge of your seat don't I ;) As always love you all and hope you're all ok! **

**Elly xxx**

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do" Merle said, and smashed his fist into Daryl's stomach. Callie lunged forwards again, held back by the strong arms of the man holding her. She struggled fiercely in his grip, feeling herself loosening as Merle continued to beat his own brother.

She wriggled her arms free, and stopped in shock as her eyes caught stare with another pair. She gasped as Andrea stared back at her, and for a moment, did nothing but look into her eyes. Callie was jolted out of the stare by the sound of Daryl, crying in pain as Merle effortlessly kicked him.

Another pair of hands grabbed at her, and she was held back by someone else as the man ran off. Her eyes followed him and she nearly choked as her knees buckled at the sight - walkers, being lead in on poles towards Merle and Daryl. She watched as Merle straddled Daryl, his hand pressed down against his throat and Daryl's pressed against Merle's.

Callie broke free from the man's grip and sprinted towards Merle, dodging each person who tried to pull her back. She jumped on him, one hand on each shoulder and one foot on each hip bone, and the momentum of her jump rolled her onto her back, where she let go and Merle was thrown to the side.

Daryl pulled her in as she crouched in front of him, and Merle scrabbled back towards them. Just as Callie was about to lunge for him, he spoke. "Just follow my lead little brother, we're gettin' out of this" he said, and the three of them stood up, back to back facing out towards everyone. They took out the walkers that had been walked in on snare poles, and Callie realised she still had her belt on with plenty of freshly stocked knives added to her own.

She flung one at each walker, and suddenly one was taken down by a gun. Daryl pulled her in as smoke screened the arena, and the three of them ran off to the side where Rick was. Callie took down someone who had her bow and arrows, tearing them off and running back to Rick as Daryl retrieved his crossbow. "Let's go" Rick said, and they ran back towards the exit of the town.

"They're all at the arena, this way" Merle said. "You're not going anywhere with us" Rick spat back, his gun raised and ready to fire. "You really wanna do this now" Merle asked, and Daryl kept his body pressed firmly against Callie's back, regardless of how much she winced. Merle started kicking at the corrugated iron behind them, and Rick kept looking back, hurrying him along.

"C'mon we gotta go" Daryl said as Merle finally broke through the wall behind them. Callie climbed through the gap, waiting until Daryl was through before moving on, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. She cringed as Merle bashed the head in of a walker, and Daryl looked over at Maggie who threw her arms around Callie's shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Maggie said, choking on tears. "We aint got time for this" Merle shouted as they took down a few walkers, and Daryl pulled Callie along, running behind Merle down the streets and into the forest. They ran for what seemed like hours, and it was starting to get light before they finally made it back to the road where Glenn was waiting.

"Oh my god" he said, walking up to them and hugging Maggie. "Are you okay?" he asked Callie, and Callie's eyes filled up with tears as she saw what Merle had done to him. No one had ever seen her cry except Jacqui and Daryl, and Maggie pulled her in close. "I'm fine but what about you?" Callie asked, wiping her tears away and sniffling, cradling Glenn's face in her hands.

"I'm fine, nothing's broken" he said, and Callie pulled him in tight, the both of them pulling away in pain. "Now we got a problem here I need to you back up" Rick said as he walked through the trees. "What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked, raising his gun at Merle as the other woman with the Katana pulled it out.

"Hey put it down" Rick said, and the woman stood her ground. "He tried to kill me" she said, and Callie looked over at Merle shaking her head. "Put the sword down" Rick said. "If it wasn't for him Maggie..." Glenn started, and Rick cut them all off. "I don't have to wanna beat the shit outta you" he said, and Callie stood back from them all. "We've all took our licks man" Merle said. "Jackass" Daryl shot back and Callie snickered at the comment.

"Shut up" Merle said, and Katana woman stepped forward again. Callie sighed and watched as everyone started yelling at each other, and she looked at them in disappointment. "Hey, looks like you've got Native little brother" Merle said. "No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there" Daryl said angrily to him.

"Oh yeah man he is a charmer, I'll tell you that. He put the wood in your girlfriend Andrea big time baby" Merle said, and Callie pulled a face in disgust, walking over to the woman who was obviously uncomfortable. Callie knew to keep her distance from her, but nonetheless she looked like she knew what she was doing, and without her she would probably have died.

"Wait what. Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked. "Right next to the Governor" Daryl answered, standing in front of Callie. Katana woman lurched forward, and everyone else did too. "I told you to drop that! You know Andrea" Rick said, holding his hand out. "Yep. She does" Merle said, and Callie looked at the woman as she took a step back next to her.

The sudden change in comfort made Callie blink in shock - the woman had stayed far from everyone but she was so close their bodies were nearly touching. "Her buddies been all winter, curled up in the forest mmm. My new queen bee here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaw, kept them in chains" Merle said, and Callie looked at the woman as she looked down at the ground.

She heard the group arguing, a commotion with each other but Callie kept her eye on the woman, their eyes meeting. Callie eyed up her sword as she eyed up her knives, and the two nodded once in a mutual acquaintance. Callie looked over at Merle, who was passed out on the floor, and she made her way over to the car with Katana woman and rested against the car.

"Callie" she said, holding out her hand. "Michonne" the woman answered after a while taking her hand and shaking it once. Callie looked over at the group who were talking, and smiled once at Michonne, heading over to them. "Fine. We'll fend for ourselves" she heard Daryl say, and she stopped next to Maggie. Michonne walked over to the group and stood just behind Callie, listening in.

"That's not what I meant" Glenn said, and Merle groaned in the trees. He started to walk forwards, and Michonne instinctively reached for her Katana. Daryl took a lurch forwards, and Callie moved herself between them, standing in front of Michonne and blocking Daryl's path. She looked into his eyes, now filled with anger and betrayal and he scoffed and took a step back.

"So what, you gonna fend for her now? She your new best friend? She tried to kill him" Daryl shouted, pointing to his brother. "And he tried to kill me" Callie answered darkly. "So you just, you just gonna let her kill him? He aint no murderer" Daryl shouted and Callie's hand instinctively hovered over her knife. Her heart sank as soon as it did and she watched Daryl's face as he noticed.

"Well fine, stay with them. See if I care. Better off without you anyway, always holding me back" Daryl hissed, and Callie's heart dropped even further. She tried not to let the emotions run over her face as Daryl spoke, but the last sentence crushed her. He stormed off into the forest and Callie walked after him.

"Daryl wait" she called, and he carried on walking. "Leave me be" he growled, and she continued to follow him. He turned around and she felt his two hands on her shoulders push her back, causing her to fall to the ground. "I don't want you here" he said, and left with Merle, who gave her a sarcastic smile. Callie felt Maggie's arms gently pull her up and she burst into fountains of tears as she was walked back to the car.

Michonne didn't do much as Callie sat in the car on the way to the prison, except watch her as she wept. Callie felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. He said he didn't want her, that she only held him back. Her mind whizzed as she thought about what he said, and she didn't even notice they had arrived back at the prison until Maggie gently guided her out of the car.

Callie took a deep breath and smiled gently, walking into the prison with everyone else. Instead of grouping with the others, she went straight into a cell block and closed the door, lying on the bed and weeping softly into the pillow, Dixie whining next to her as she cuddled into his soft fur.

She closed her eyes, and drifted into a restless sleep. She woke up and light poured in through the windows. Hershel sat on the chair opposite her and she groaned as she sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "About 2 hours. You had a few seizures so I stayed with you, wanted to check you over as well" Hershel replied, and she smiled appreciatively.

Hershel scraped his chair forwards and gently looked over Callie's arms and legs, making sure nothing was broken. She had been changed into something else, a pair of shorts and a flannel shirt, and realised it must have been one of the girls. "Carol's back. She's found and is alright, wanted to come in and change your clothes to give the others a wash. She's been popping in every 10 minutes to see if you're okay" he said as he finished examining her.

"Everything seems fine, if you have any headaches or blurred vision, let me know" Hershel said, and she nodded. Callie looked up and saw Carol standing in the door way, smiling at her. "How're you doing?" she asked, and Callie nodded. "Not bad" she answered, and Carol sat down on the bed next to her, pulling Callie's head down on her shoulder and gently brushing her hair back out of her face.

"He'll come back. From what I heard, he was just angry" Carol said, and Callie nodded believing what Carol said and hoping he would be back soon. "I might go for a walk outside, take Dixie with me" Callie said, and Carol smiled, handing over her belt just in case. Callie smiled back and clipped it around her waist, Dixie following her as she walked outside and into the field.

She sat down on the grass, noticing Carol watching her protectively and she smiled, looking into the distance at Hershel. Rick was outside the prison, and Callie had no idea why, but thought it was probably so he could have some peace from the prison where his wife died. She breathed in deeply and smiled at the breeze running through the grass.

She suddenly jumped as a shot rained through the prison, and she looked up to see Axel had been shot. She looked over and saw a parked car outside the prison, and pulled Dixie down in the grass with her. Shots blared through the prison as she lay on the grass, feeling helpless as she didn't have a gun. "Hershel" she called, hoping he was still alive. "I'm alright" she heard him call back, and she slithered through the grass as bullets hit the floor around her, creating a dust.

She heard a car as the bullets stopped, and looked up to see a truck zooming towards the prison. She watched, shocked, as it burst through the gates, and she scrambled up, pulling Dixie with her as she ran further towards Hershel. She stopped as the truck did, and watched it, th whole place silent. She watched it for a while, nothing happening, and jumped as the metal attached to the back fell down in a ramp.

"Shit" she said, and watched as walkers poured out of the back of it. "Carl, call for Dixie" Callie shouted, and Carl called out Dixie's name. She watched as Dixie sprinted off towards Carl, dodging walkers easily. She watched as Michonne nodded to her once, and she started taking down walkers. She was tired and weak, usually she could have taken them all out but there were so many of them.

She looked outside the prison at Rick, who was pushed against the fence by 3 walkers. She would have tried to take them out, but was at risk of getting overrun herself, so she did the only thing she could do. She ran to the fence and started to climb up it, aware there was barbed wire at the top of it. She spotted Hershel and took out a walker near him from where she was on the fence.

She watched as Daryl emerged from the woods, and took down a walker in front of Rick. She felt a surge of happiness as his eyes locked onto hers, and the two of them stayed staring at each other for a while. The two tore their eyes away from each other as Daryl took down another walker, and Callie continued to climb up the fencing.

She ignored the pain of the barbed wire as she carefully climbed over and snagged herself a few times, and she climbed back down the other side. Daryl threw himself at her, arms wrapping around her body tightly and the momentum nearly making the both of them fall to the ground. "I'm sorry I left, I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, I-" Daryl said, cut off as Callie pressed her lips gently against his.

He pulled her in tightly again, his arms not wanting to let go. The two looked over towards the field which was completely overrun by walkers, and wandered how they would get back inside to safety.


	19. Growing Stronger

**Hey everybody, another chapter again :D I love reading your reviews, you don't understand how happy they make me! I have had a pretty sh**ty week and reading these comments make my days so much better :) So in this Chapter, here you see how Merle taunts Daryl and Callie, and how they deal with his comments. Even a little bit of Michonne and Callie relationship bonding time :D Hope you all enjoy, trying to make the scene quite tense as everyone knows what will happen, hope it works!**

**Shawnamber: **Hehe I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I love reading your reviews and comments, they make me grin so so much!

**Lots of love! Elly xxx**

The four of them looked at the prison, wondering how to get in. Callie only had a few knives left and Daryl a few arrows, so they crawled into the outside path of the prison through the gap in the fence. "We gotta run, they'll distract the walkers, and we'll run" Rick said, signalling to the group. Daryl checked Callie over, her legs cut up and bleeding from the barbed wire.

He looked into her eyes sadly, and she looked down at her legs, trying to ignore the pain. "Ready?" Rick asked, and the group nodded. They ran into the field, Callie taking down walkers and retrieving the knives easily as they ran through the open gates. Carol hurried up to Callie and hugged her, and Dixie jumped up at her, licking her furiously.

Carl shut the gate, and walked past his father back into the prison. "C'mon, let's go" Callie said, and Daryl walked with his front pressed into her back, ignoring the looks and noises from Merle. "We're not leavin'" Rick said after he informed the whole group on what happened. Carl and Callie caught eyes a few times and his face reminded her of Daryl's, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"We can't stay here" Hershel said. "You think we should go?" Daryl muttered into Callie's ear, his breath on her neck making her shudder. "I don't know. If he does something like that again we're done for" she whispered back. "Look if Rick says we're not running, we're not running" Glenn said, and Callie lent her body back against Daryl, his heat warming her up.

"No, better to live like rats" Merle said from the room next to them. They had locked him in there, safe but away from them. "You got any better ideas?" Rick asked. "Yeah we should'a slid outta here last night, live to fight another day. We lost that window didn't we. I'm sure he's got scouts covering every road outta here by now" Merle said, and Callie's hand tightened over Daryl's.

"I aint scared of that prick" Daryl said, and leant against the back wall. "Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing. That's just him ringing the door bell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns, and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted to" Merle said, and Callie watched as everyone shuffled uncomfortably.

"Let's put him in the other cell block" Maggie said, wringing a towel furiously. "No. He's got a point" Daryl said darkly, his voice making Callie shudder again. She hated the tension, the knowing that what Merle was saying was all true, and the knowledge of what the Governor could do. "This is all you, you started this" Maggie said angrily, wringing the towel harder.

"What difference does it make who fault it is" Beth said, walking forwards. "What should we do?" she asked. "I say we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here" Hershel said. Rick looked at the ground and turned his back, walking off towards the gate holding Merle back. "Get back here" Hershel shouted, standing up. He hopped over to him, and Daryl stood up, his front pressing tighter against Callie's back.

"You're slipping Rick. We've all seen it we understand why, but now isn't the time. You once said this is a democracy" Hershel said, and Callie looked everywhere else but in Rick's eye as he turned around. "Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's lives in your hands. So get your head clear, and do something" Hershel continued, and everyone held their breath as they waited for Rick to respond.

He walked off again, and Callie sighed, slumping into Daryl's body. Carl stood up and walked after his father slowly, leaving the rest of the group to go back to what they were doing in silence. Callie sat down on the floor and counted out her knives, Daryl standing behind her and not moving. "Well aint this a cute sight" Merle said, his arm hanging through the gap in the bars. Callie ignored his comment, sharpening her knives against each other until the tip was so fine she had to squint to see it.

"You gonna stand there all day, G.I Joe?" Merle sneered, and Daryl turned to look at him. "Shut up" he said, crouching down beside Callie as she looked over her stuff. Merle laughed to himself, and Callie breathed out slowly, pushing her knives back into the belt one at a time. Rick walked back in and Maggie grabbed her gun, walking up to him and taking the keys. "Keep watch, eyes open, head down" he said, and she walked off.

Daryl stood up as Rick walked over in their general direction, and Callie stood up too, ignoring the snide comments from Merle in the corner. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there but we'll keep Maggie on watch" Rick said, and Daryl walked with Callie over to Hershel and Michonne. "Could go up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers give these guys a chance to fix the fence" Daryl said.

"Or even use some of the cars to put the bus in place" Michonne said, her eye's catching with Callie's. "We can't access the field without burning through our bullets" Hershel said, and Glenn walked over. "So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo" he said quietly. "Been here before, we'll be alright" Daryl said, and Callie caught eyes with Michonne again. "That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest" Glenn said, and Daryl stepped forwards, one arm pulled back by Callie.

"Maybe we can go through this again? Look Merle's stayin' here, he's with us now. Get used to it. All y'all" Daryl said, and pulled away from Callie's grip, walking up the stairs to cool off. Callie sighed and walked up after him, cocking her head to one side and looking at Daryl as he paced. "They just got-" he started before Callie pressed a finger against his lips, stopping him mid sentence.

"Give them time. Give us all time. He's new to this, and Glenn has every right to not want him to stay" Callie said softly. Daryl tried to speak again, but Callie stopped him once more, aware of what he was going to say. "I'm not saying he should leave, but give Glenn and Maggie a break. Let it settle" she said, and Daryl sighed. He pulled her in by the small of her back, her body arching into his as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"Since when did you start telling me what to do" he asked softly, and Callie smirked. "Since forever" she replied, and he smiled, pushing his lips softly against hers. Callie heard Merle wolf whistle, and not breaking the kiss, stuck a middle finger up in his general direction. Daryl pulled her into one of the cells and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Callie smiled and crawled over, resting her head lightly on his chest as she snuggled down on the bed.

Daryl had moved his stuff in, she noticed his arrows perched next to the bed, and she sighed happily as he picked one out, wiping it down and checking it over for breaks. Callie's arm wrapped around his torso and he shuffled as he pulled her in closer, and Callie tried to ignore the ugly purple bruises as his hand gently swept over them.

She looked up as Carol walked in, and smiled at her as she rested against the door frame. "Never got a chance to say, I'm glad you came back" she said, and Daryl stopped fiddling with his arrows. "To what? All this?" he asked, shooing his arrow at everything around him. "To her. This is our home" Carol said and Daryl's arm pulled Callie in tighter.

"This is a tomb" Daryl said, and both Callie and Carol sighed. "That's what T-Dog called it. Thought he was right. Till you found me" Carol said, and Callie looked up at Daryl as a small smile played on his lips. She smiled at Carol and rested her head back onto his shoulder. "He's your brother. But he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come" Carol said, and Daryl shuffled a little, looking around at the room he was in.

The three of them chuckled lightly as they looked at their surroundings, and Carol's eyes swept over Callie's bruises. "How they doin'?" Carol asked, and Callie looked down at her arms and legs. "Alright" she answered, and Carol smiled sadly, standing up and walking out the door. "I'm gonna go help make food" Callie said, and stood up, crawling over Daryl to get up. She hopped about and tried to regain her balance as he kept a hold of one of her legs, and she burst into fits of giggles.

"Lemme go" she giggled out and turned around, Daryl smiling back at her. He pulled her leg sharply towards him and pulled her head down, gently planting a kiss on her lips. "No more beans please" he muttered and Callie rolled her eyes, hearing him chuckle as she left the cell and trotted down the stairs. She walked into the room Merle was in, and nodded once to Michonne who was doing push ups. She walked over to Carol and smiled, helping with the food.

"Smart to stay fit" Merle said as he stood near Michonne, one leg propped up on the bench. "Don't leave out the cardio. Ya know, if we're gonna be livin' under the same roof, we should clear the air. This whole hun'in' you down thing, that was just business. Carrying out orders" Merle said, and Michonne laughed once quietly. Carol and Callie swapped glances at each other as they stirred the pot that was bubbling away.

"I done a lot of things I aint proud of. Before... and after" Merle said, and Carol handed Callie a box to put back on the metal shelves. She walked over and placed it back, eyes locking onto Michonne's, the same look of amusement on both their faces. "Anyway. Hope we can sort things out" Merle said, and stood up. "Let by gone, be by gone" he said, and walked off. Michonne glared at him as he went, and Callie walked back over to Carol.

"Andrea's here" Carl shouted, and Callie shot back to the other room, clipping her belt on as she ran outside with Daryl, Merle and Rick to see for themselves. "Go" Rick said to Merle, and he shot over to the other car to check the courtyard. "Clear" Merle shouted, and Rick and Daryl ran up to the gate. Callie stayed where she was, watching over just in case.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked. "Open the gate" Andrea said, and Rick pushed his back against the fence. "Are you alone?" he asked loudly. "Rick!" Andrea said in shock, and Callie caught eyes with Michonne, who lowered her gun at the sight of Andrea. Daryl opened the gate and Callie walked over to Michonne, standing by her and looking at the expression on her face.

"Hands up, turn around, turn around now" Rick shouted, and Callie kept her eye on Michonne as she walked next to her, towards Andrea. Callie noticed her expressions change from anger, to shock, to total betrayal. Rick pulled Andrea's bag off and threw it to one side, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the prison. Daryl followed in last, Callie staying close to Michonne's side as they walked in.

Daryl walked past Callie, gently taking hold of her hand and pulling her with him. He sat down on the edge of a table and pulled Callie between his legs, her back resting against his body and his arms firmly wrapped around her stomach as they watched Andrea. "You trust her?" he muttered into her ear as Andrea spoke to the group. Callie shrugged her shoulders gently.

"You all live here?" Andrea asked. "No shit" Daryl muttered in Callie's ear, and she tried to stifle a laugh. "In the cell block" Glenn said, and Andrea looked around. "There?" she asked, pointing to the cell block and Glenn nodded. "Well can I go in?" she asked, walking towards it. "I can't allow that" Rick said, standing in her way. "I'm not an enemy, Rick" Andrea said, shocked. "We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence and shot us up" Rick said, and Daryl's grip tightened in remembrance.

Callie noticed Dixie whining and walking funny, and she sighed and stood up. "Dixie" she said to Daryl as he stood up with her, and he nodded. "Be quick" he said, and Callie nodded, clicking for Dixie and walking back outside. Dixie ran around happily sniffing out a spot to pee and poop, so Callie turned the other way, knowing he sat there and did nothing if someone watched.

She sighed at the walkers who clawed at the gate, and suddenly felt closed in and everything went black. She woke up back inside the prison, wrapped in Daryl's arms inside his cell block. "Oww" she groaned as she moved, and her head banged hard. "Uh-uh, take it slow" Daryl said, gently lifting her up off the bed until she was standing. "Rick and Michonne went out with Carl, should be back soon" Daryl said, and Callie steadied herself.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. "All night and practically all day" Daryl answered, and Callie cringed at the thought of everyone else doing the work she was meant to do. "We're goin' out. To see this Governor, make some sorta peace with him" Daryl said. "Wait, what?" Callie said, and followed him as he walked out the cell. "That guy is crazy and you're just gonna go and see him?" she asked, and Daryl turned around.

"We gotta. Gotta make sure this place stays safe" he said, and Callie sighed. "And you aint comin'. You aint in a state to go anywhere" Daryl continued, and Callie sighed again. She walked up to him as he put everything together, and took his face in both hands. "Please don't do anything stupid" she said, looking into his blue eyes.

He leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. "I won't" he said, pressing his forehead on hers and staying there. She gently stroked the back of his head, and he pressed his lips against her forehead, before walking out. Callie watched from the door as the man she loved rode off into potential danger, her prayers the only thing keeping her strong.


	20. Following The Heart

**Eeep! Another Chapter! Was in two minds about what to do for this chapter, whether or not Callie should go after Daryl on her own or whether she should stay at the prison or not, but I hope you enjoy my decision! This chapter was a bit of a tough one to write because most of it is based on Rick and the Governor other than the rest of the group, so I've added in bits and bobs here and there :D I also had to make the next day bit quick because it was all Andrea and the Governor in that episode, so I made it seem pretty tense in the prison :)**

**Lydabug35: **It's okay, reading comments like yours make me smile like a weirdo too! I'm so so glad you like it :D

**Hope you are all well :) Love you all and have a nice week!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie sighed as she heard the buzz of Daryl's bike become nothing but a faint hum in the distance. She sat down on the floor next to Dixie and absentmindedly rubbed his belly, making him roll over, his tongue hanging out as he enjoyed the scratch. She looked around at everyone as they got on with what they were doing, gathering ammo and folding away clothes.

She sighed and stood up, Dixie following her, his eyes kept on her as she walked up the stairs to the cell that she kept her stuff in. She picked up her knives and clipped them to her belt, cursing at how little she had left. The belt could fit a hundred, with the alterations she had made to it of course, but she couldn't even fill 10 holes.

"Gotta find more Dixie..." she said, and she walked out the door and down the stairs to where Merle was being kept. "Well hey there skinny. You come to give me a good time?" Merle said, pressing himself against the bars. "I don't have time for this, you know anywhere 'round here that has knives?" she asked. "You mean butter knives or choppin' knives?" Merle asked, and Callie glared at him. "Yeah I know a place. Filled with them walkers though" he said, and Callie breathed out heavily, deflated and defeated.

"But. If you're lookin' for some extra's for your little accessory" he said, waving an arm at her waist "Then I suggest you ask Michonne. She got a lot in that bag'o hers" he said, and Callie pushed away from the bars, heading over to Michonne. Callie stood outside her cell, and caught eyes with her. She watched as Michonne's eyes fell down to her belt and she sat up, looking at her intently. "How many you lost" she asked. "Too many" Callie answered, gesturing to the unfilled holes.

"Merle send you this way?" she asked, picking up a bag. "Yeah, said you had some" Callie answered, looking at the bag. "Daryl asked me to keep an eye on them. Knew you would go out lookin' for him. Don't see why I should keep something that belongs to you" Michonne answered, and handed over the bag. Callie opened it and her eyes scanned over the knives in the bag, and she picked them out, quickly re-filling her belt with them.

She nodded to Michonne and headed out the door, sneaking past everyone who was busy with something. She headed out the door and bumped straight into Carol, gasping as she did. "Sorry, was just going to get some air" Callie said, and Carol smiled. "It's alright, I did the same. Got a bit bored of hearing them things so thought I'd go back inside" Carol answered, nodding her had towards the snarling walkers at the gate.

Callie smiled and waited until she was completely inside before heading down the steps and into the courtyard. She stood and looked at the walkers, Dixie glued to her side and snarling, his lips pulled back and a growl deepening in his throat. "Just like old times, huh buddy" she said, and Dixie shuffled on his legs. Callie suddenly jumped as a Katana shot past her head and into the eye of a walker. She looked next to her at Michonne who had a determined look on her face.

"I'll cover you" she said, and Callie nodded, handing the keys she snuck out of Daryl's pocket over to Michonne. She took down a few more walkers right up against the gate, and nodded to Michonne. As soon as the gate had opened, Callie and Dixie sprinted down the path, dodging walkers, Callie taking the odd one down which was in their way. She was thankful she had raced with Dixie and had done cross country running before this all started, as after a while they were able to slow down to a walk on the road.

"Think maybe we missed that shop, huh?" Callie panted, laughing a little. She walked down the road with Dixie, a hand over her knife at all times as she looked into the forest. "Guessing they went to that factory thing. What it sounded like" Callie said, remembering the muffled conversation she heard the group who left had.

Dixie suddenly snarled and Callie looked around wildly for the walker he was snarling at. She looked ahead of her and saw something on the ground. She walked over to it carefully and noticed it was a person - or what was once a person before it got eaten. She cringed at the half chewed body, just lying at the side of the road. "Gross" she said, wrinkling her nose at it. She looked around the body for anything she could use, but found nothing, guessing someone else must have stripped it clean.

She sighed and continued on her journey, her feet getting tired after a while. She felt her skin burning up in the heat, and decided on a sit down in the shade by a tree. Dixie sat down next to her, greedily lapping up the water she gave him. She ran her hands over her ars, feeling the bruises and bumps on them, the bruises beginning to turn an ugly shade of yellow and purple. She sighed and stood up, but before she could walk off she felt something snag at her foot.

She looked down and her heart sank - it was a wire, connected to a whole set of ropes. Before she could comprehend what it was, her feet were swept off the ground. She let out a little scream as she dangled in the air, not high above but not low enough to get down. She was trapped in a net, and she scrabbled around to get her knife. "Dixie, hold still" she said as he squirmed next to her and she cut the rope in lots of different places, each one making them jolt further down a little more.

Dixie fell first, followed by Callie, and Callie brushed herself down before checking Dixie over. She breathed out in relief as she saw nothing and the two ran the rest of their journey. Callie slowed down as she got to the factory site, and saw the cars and Daryl's bike parked outside a warehouse type building. She stopped for a moment, regaining her breath and headed towards the voices she heard.

"Fucking christ what the hell are you doing here?" she heard Daryl ask, and he strode towards her. "Came to find you" she panted, and he looked her over. "Told you to stay at the prison" he said, his eyes scanning her for cuts or bites. "Yeah, and when do I ever listen to you?" she asked, and he stared into her eyes. "Aint happy with you" he said, and they both looked round the corner at the sound of snarling.

"I aint lettin' this go easily" Daryl said, an arm wrapping round her waist as they headed towards the sound. Another man followed, along with Andrea, who nodded at Callie as she ran round with them. Daryl raised his crossbow, and looked at the walker, not doing anything. He put it down, and held his hand over Callie's as she gripped a knife. "After you" he said to the man.

"You first" he replied. Andrea sighed and strode forwards, plunging her knife deep into the walker's skull. "Pussy" the man said to Daryl, and Callie glared at him as he walked over to the other walker. He swung his baseball bat round in his hands and smashed it against the walkers head, squashing it against the wall into mush.

He looked back at Daryl and Daryl walked forwards, taking down a walker with an arrow. The other man spun his bat again and smashed a walkers head from jaw to forehead, taking it down easily. "Oh my god" Callie muttered, looking on at them in disbelief that they were competing. She scoffed at them and lent against the side of the wall waiting for them to finish. She looked up and both Daryl and the other man were looking at her expectantly, and Daryl nodded her forwards.

She sighed and walked over, Dixie following and looking up at her as he did. She clocked 3 walkers, and the man walked a few steps ahead of her. "Apparently you're the best. Prove it" he said, and Callie scowled at him. She looked back at Daryl and rolled her eyes at him as he nodded her forwards. She walked forwards a bit, the man stepping behind her and out the way. Her hand hovered over her knife as the walkers slumped forwards, still a way away.

She threw the first knife, then the second, third and spun on the spot, the fourth knife flying deep into the skull of a walker coming up behind the man. He jumped a little and looked on at her, trying to hide the awe in his face. Daryl smirked and Callie went and collected each knife, leaving the one closest to the man last. She pulled it from the walkers head and walked back towards Daryl, a smirk forming on her face.

Daryl raided the pockets of the walkers as Callie sat down next to Dixie, leaving the two men to talk. She sighed happily as a breeze swept through her hair, and rested her head back against the wall behind her. She rolled her eyes as she saw Daryl smoking, and decided not to tell him off, keeping it in her head for later.

She sat down for a good hour, happily scratching Dixie's tummy and listening to the sounds of the birds. She stood up as Daryl called out her name, and she jogged over, noticing Rick walking out of the warehouse. "C'mon" Daryl said, and she climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his torso as Dixie jumped into the car with Hershel and Rick.

She cuddled into him the whole way back, feeling a little guilty that she didn't do what he said and nearly got trapped on the way. They finally arrived back at the prison, and Michonne nodded to Callie as she got off the bike. Daryl suddenly picked Callie up, his arms wrapped around her front, and walked off with her. "Just makin' sure you aint gonna run off again" he muttered into her ear. She could hear the smirk on his face and she giggled as he gently nipped at her ear.

The whole group all stood around, waiting for the news of what happened in the meeting. "So, I met this governor. Sat with him for quite a while" Rick said. Daryl shuffled behind Callie, resting his chin on her shoulder and she rested her head against his. "He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead" Rick said, and Callie gripped Daryl's hand in a little fear.

"For what we did to Woodbury. We're goin' to war" Rick said, and Daryl pushed Callie forwards towards the stairs. He nodded to his brother, who nodded back, and walked with Callie up the stairs silently, everyone letting what Rick just said sink in. Callie walked to her bow and arrows, taking each one out and checking them over, and looked down the balcony at everyone else, doing the same.

Everyone was getting ready, arming themselves, checking things over, making sure they had ammo. Callie spent the night in the cell cradled in Daryl's arms as they stared at the ceiling, both hoping they would make it to see the next night. Callie spent most of the next day helping secure the prison for attacks.

She hauled metal table tops up to the fences to create shields, and Daryl stayed close by her side, not leaving her once. Michonne stayed with her too, the two of them occasionally taking out the walkers in the field from where they were. Carol had made alterations to Dixie's armoured jacket, adding leg braces out of bulletproof vests from the dead Riot control walkers outside. Callie felt the tension in the group, hardly anyone spoke to each other.

Even Merle didn't make a comment when Callie and Daryl walked back to the group, both looking a little bedraggled after finding a quiet spot away from the others. The next day was worse. After a restless nights sleep, Rick called both Daryl and Hershel out to speak to them privately. Michonne sat next to Callie, sharpening and cleaning her sword as Callie did the same with her arrows and knives. The two had become close, keeping an eye out for each other and having each other's backs.

She stood up to go and find Daryl, Merle tearing apart the beds as she walked off. Rick walked back into the prison and Callie watched him as he walked past, then looked over at Daryl who looked like he had something on his mind. She walked up to him as he looked out into the distance, and stood next to him, her shoulder gently pressed against his.

"He wants Michonne doesn't he?" Callie asked after a long silence. Daryl turned to her frowning and she smiled sadly. "I saw the way Rick looked at her the other day. He's been pacing and muttering a lot, and her name came up a few times along with his" she said, and Daryl pulled her in tight. "Rick's makin' a plan. He'll know what to do" he said, and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Michonne walked out the door with Carl and Maggie, and Glenn followed after them. "We need to get the car, mind coming with us?" Glenn asked, and Callie nodded. They waited until Carl and Maggie had drawn the walkers far enough and ran for the car. Callie took down two walkers, and Michonne did the same, the two of them having a mini competition. Callie smirked as they were head to head, and the two of them stopped when Daryl pulled Callie into the car.

They drove it up to the prison and pulled in, getting out of the car. "Put some wires down, maybe burst their tyres if they try to get in" Glenn said. "Good idea" Rick answered, and Daryl pulled his crossbow over his shoulder. "It was Michonne's" he said, and Callie looked down at the ground. "We don't have to win. We just have to make their getting to us more trouble than it's worth" Michonne said, and Callie stood next to her, Daryl watching her.

"Let's go" Rick said, and everyone walked back into the prison, Daryl's arm wrapped around Callie's waist. She walked in and sat down next to Carol who had just come out from the room baby Judith was in. "You ok?" Carol asked and Callie nodded. "Imma go talk to Glenn" Daryl said, and Callie watched as he walked off. "You worried 'bout him?" Carol asked as she helped Callie sharpen her knives. "No, not worried about him. Worried about what he might do if someone takes a shot at asshole over there" Callie said, nodding at Merle.

"Come say that to my face skinny thing" Merle taunted. "Bite me, asshole" Callie shot back and Merle cackled at her. She ignored him and stood up to go for a walk with Dixie. Before she could leave the room, Merle grabbed her arm and stopped her. "As much as I don't like you, and I know we aint never gonna get along, you make my baby brother happy. And I wanna thank you" he said, and Callie smiled.

"You going soft on me, Dixon?" she asked. "Enough of that, or I'll come over and kick your teeth in" Merle scowled, and let go of Callie's arm. The two shared a smile as she walked off to find Daryl. "Hey Glenn, you seen Daryl?" she asked as Glenn stood by a box of bottles. "He was here a minute ago. Probably went to find Merle" he said, and Callie sighed.

"Glenn, are you okay? I mean, are _you _okay? You don't seem yourself" Callie said, and Glenn suddenly started to cry quietly. Callie pulled him in tight as he cried into her shoulder, and she gently pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. "He... I... I'm finding it hard, to be in the same place as the man who has given me nightmares for the past week" Glenn said, and Callie looked down at the ground.

She knew what he was talking about - her nightmares were filled with the faces of Merle and the Governor. She sighed, unsure of what to say, and gently took a hold of Glenn's hand. "He's an asshole" she said, and Glenn smiled and nodded. Callie grinned back and helped him carry the boxes inside the prison, the two laughing at what she said, even though it wasn't even that funny.

She heard Hershel speaking as he read from the bible, and listened his voice. She sat down, his tone and soft way of speaking sending her into a dream like state. She sat and stared at the wall, and looked around at the slowly eradicating place she called home. She saw Michonne walk in front of her, but didn't take much notice, her mind swimming with everything that had happened to her since she found Daryl.

She lost Jacqui, Jim, Sophia, Lori, T-Dog, Axel, Patricia, and even Shane. She didn't care much for Shane but knew he was troubled. She thought of all the people, or things that were once people, she had to put down. She thought of the night at the farm, the months of moving from house to house unsure of whether or not she was ever going to be able to settle down and stay somewhere. She thought of how perfect this place seemed, and how insecure it was now.

She got up, shaking herself out of her daydream and walked outside to Rick and Daryl. "It's off, we'll take our chances." Rick said, looking around. "I'm not sayin' it was the wrong call, this is definitely the right one" Daryl said and Callie smiled gently at him. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked as Rick looked around. "I can't find Merle or Michonne" Rick said, and Callie's heart sank. "C'mon" Daryl said, and the three of them ran into the prison and down corridors.

"He was in here, said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things" Daryl said, and Callie walked around the room. "Like what?" Rick asked. "Said you was gonna change your mind. Here we go" Daryl said, picking up something off the ground. "yeah he took her here" Daryl said, and Callie's mind swam again. "Dammit" Rick said and the three went looking for them. "I'll go lookin' for them" Rick said. "You can't track for shit." Daryl said. "Well then it'll be all of us" Rick said. "No just me and Callie. I said I'd go and I'll go. Them boys come back here you gotta be ready" Daryl said, and Callie swallowed hard.

She knew it was the right thing to do, but didn't want to leave the prison, leave the group. "C'mon" Daryl said, and Callie nodded to carl who kept Dixie back. She grabbed her knives and her bow and arrows, and headed out the prison, jogging with Daryl in the general direction of where he thought they would be.

They walked for what seemed miles in total silence, neither of them looking at each other. Callie felt a sudden burst of hope as she saw Michonne in the distance, and Daryl walked up to her. "Where's my brother?" he demanded. "You kill him?" he asked, and Michonne shook her head. "He let me go" Michonne said, and Callie looked around. When she looked back Daryl had already started running off, and Michonne smiled gently nodding at her. Callie nodded back and ran after Daryl, catching up quickly. "Daryl wait up" she said as he sprinted off in search of his brother.

She sighed as she stopped for a breather, and jogged ahead again as Daryl came to a walk, looking at a pile of dead walkers strewn across the floor. She caught up and stayed slightly behind him, keeping watch around her. He shot a walker who was eating away at a body, and Callie thought of a joke but realised it was an inappropriate time to say it, even though she giggled lightly to herself.

Her smile suddenly faded when Daryl stopped walking and looked over at him, his eyes filling with tears. She looked at what he was staring at and nearly dropped her bow at the sight. There in front of her was Merle. As a walker.


	21. The Battle Lies Ahead Part 1

**AHHH! I can't believe it! The end of season 3 is here! It's in two parts, just to get a little bit of everything in there :) But don't you worry my gorgeous spring chickens, there is a Prequel to this being written! So that'll keep us all occupied until the fourth season comes out ;) I get the fourth season in like, October or something, but the Prequel is going to be pretty long, like how Callie met Daryl, how they got to be so close, yada yada yada, so I hope that will be good! I have college for the next few months which will be pretty intense, so I'm sorry if the Prequel isn't up as quickly as I hope it will be, but I have lots of coursework to do!**

**Shawnamber: **OOOOFT yeah they would ;) I'm gonna put that in this chapter, add my own little twist to it :D

**I was also thinking about putting a naked zombie in this last episode, because let's face it, there aren't enough naked zombies around. I can't believe that not one person was nibbled on whilst they were taking a shower or after a bit of sexy time with the husband or wife. **

**Anyway, on with the story! Love you all lots!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie stayed rooted to the spot as Daryl sobbed next to her, and Merle walked towards him, stumbling over the body he was eating. She watched as Daryl suddenly became frightened, and pushed his brother away. The sound of his sobs tore at her heart, and she wanted to help but her feet just wouldn't move. Her own eyes filled up with tears as Daryl pushed his brother to the ground, and stabbed him in the head.

She closed her eyes and looked away until the sound of metal hitting bone stopped, and she walked slowly over to Daryl. She watched as other walkers noticed where they were, and she wiped her eyes even though they filled straight back up with tears again. She knelt down beside Daryl, who's body had just given way underneath him. "We have to go" she whispered, and Daryl shook his head. "Daryl please, we have to go" she said a little louder.

Daryl shook his head again, and Callie took his face in both her hands, tears falling down her own cheeks. "I know it's hard, I know, but we have to go now. He's safe now, he can't hurt anymore. We have to go" she said, and Daryl shook his head, sobs escaping his lips. "Daryl, please. I'm not leaving you here and I know you don't want to leave him, but we have to go. Now" she said, the occasional sob interrupting her words.

Daryl stood up and grabbed his crossbow, taking one last look at Merle before the two ran off down the road. Once they were far enough away, Callie threw her arms around Daryl's neck as he sobbed for his life into her shoulder. She tried to stay strong, tried not to cry, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't.

Daryl kept one arm tightly locked around her waist as they walked back to the prison, and Callie took down the walkers in their way as they ran up to the main gate. Daryl said nothing as he walked in, holding onto Callie's arm like a lost child, his head hung. Callie shook her head to the others as they walked in, and everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Daryl said nothing as he packed his stuff into a box, and Callie pulled his hand gently away.

He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor for a while as Callie put everything into the box, and suddenly he stood up, alert. He took the box from Callie and walked out with her to the car. Callie stopped and looked in on Carl, who was packing Dixie's stuff into his bag. She smiled as Dixie walked over to her, and Carl looked over and smiled slightly back at her.

Callie walked out into the sunlight and put her box into the car, and Daryl pulled her in close as the others drove them round and out of sight. "You ready for this?" he asked, and she nodded, looking down at Dixie next to her, wagging his tail happily, unaware of what they were doing. "Let's go then" he said, and Callie jogged over to Beth, Carl and Hershel. "Ready?" she asked and Beth nodded. Callie didn't want to do this, but she knew that being in the prison would mean Daryl risking his life for her, and Dixie's chances of getting out would be slim.

She grabbed a small bag and jogged with the three of them to the car Glenn was moving. Callie threw her bag into the backseat and patted it for Dixie to jump up. He did and Callie shut the door, jogging round to the other side and getting in next to him. Beth sat with baby Judith in her arms, and Glenn drove off. He pulled up just beside some tree's, and Callie, Dixie, Beth, Carl and Hershel jumped out. Callie grabbed her bag and squinted back towards the prison, before walking a little further into the trees.

They crouched down, watching as the prison started to look derelict bit by bit. Just as Callie was getting comfortable on the grass, the four of them tensed up at the sound of trucks. Carl and Callie stayed in front of the others, Dixie standing next to Beth and the baby firmly. They watched as 3 trucks drove into the prison, stopping as the first cars tyres were blown by the nails in the ground. Callie and Carl shared a quick high five, their hands still holding as they watched on in anticipation and angst.

Callie shuddered as she watched the Governor step out of the car, and physically had to stop herself from running out after him. Suddenly, like a clap of thunder, shots tore through the prison field, taking down walkers. Callie and Carl's hands tightened, and they kept on guard for walkers that could come ear them, attracted by the sound. Callie heard an explosion, and looked back at the prison, her heart racing at what she might see.

She breathed out in relief as the guard tower became rubble that fell to the ground like rain. The men and women in the truck had taken out all the walkers in the field, and nothing happened for a few seconds. "What're they doing?" Carl asked. "Probably swimming in their own glory" Callie answered softly, and the two shared a snigger at the thought. A truck suddenly burst to life as the rest of the men followed it, crashing through the gates. Callie inhaled sharply, hoping and praying the gate wasn't completely broken.

The men walked around the courtyard and Callie watched as the Governor did nothing but stand there. She could imagine the look on his face, the authority and glory slightly crumpled by the annoyance of not finding anything or anyone. The Governor suddenly disappeared into the prison, and Callie watched the other men for a while, hardly any of them knowing what to do, or so she could see. For a while, they sat around just watching the prison.

Then, all of a sudden, the prison alarms began to blare, and the massive group of people who went inside came pouring out of the doors and down the steps, only to be met by gunfire from Glenn and Maggie. "I should be there" Carl said, and looked at Callie. She looked from the prison back to Carl, and then over at Hershel and Beth. "Okay, you stay here. Keep Dixie here, if anything happens, you gotta leave okay?" she whispered, and Hershel nodded, his face telling her to go.

Just as she stood up to leave, the cars sprung to life, driving off quickly into the other direction. Callie grinned and squealed to herself at the sight of them leaving, and heard someone talking behind her. She turned around and gaped for a moment at what she saw, completely taken aback. Her hand hovered over her knife, but did nothing as she stared at the walker in front of her. The sight almost made her giggle, a completely naked walker. She plunged a knife deep into it's skull, and watched it flop to the floor.

She felt bad for the once person, and thought for a moment before removing her jacket and covering it up, at least giving it some final dignity in it's death. She dove back into the bushes just in time to see Carl shoot down a boy, a teenager, who was handing over a gun.

She stopped and stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock of what he did. He looked behind at her, his face cold and set, almost setting a little fear into the pit of her stomach. Callie clicked for Dixie as Hershel nodded for her to go back to the group, and she set off, taking down a few walkers as she sprinted back to the prison. She grinned as she saw Daryl, and sprinted up straight into his arms, his tightening around her body. "You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

"We did it. We drove them out" Rick said. "We should go after them" Michonne said. "We should finish it" Daryl added, and Callie interlocked hr fingers with his. "It is finished, didn't you see them hightail outta here?" Maggie asked. "They could re-group" Glenn said, and Callie's initial happiness suddenly fading away. "We can't take the chance he's not gonna stop" he added. "You're right, we can't keep on like this" Carol said, and Callie lent against Daryl's shoulder.

"We can't take the fight back to Woodbury we barely made it back last time" Maggie said. "Don't care" Daryl said, and Rick sighed. "Let's check on the others" he said, and walked back inside the prison. Callie watched as Beth walked through with the baby, followed by Carl and Hershel. Callie felt her body suddenly pulled backwards, and Daryl squeezed his body against hers tightly. "Glad you're okay" he said, and Callie smiled. "Likewise" she said back, and turned around, her head burying into Daryl's chest.

She was impressed, happy even, that he had taken so quick to get over having to kill his brother, but knew that what the Governor did just fuelled his fire even more. She cuddled into his strong arms and sighed. They were safe, for now, but she deep down inside her, a fear had already set in of what was to come.


	22. The Battle Lies Ahead Part 2

**Oh my goodness! The last one! I apologise for the last chapter being quite short, but I wanted to save all the really good stuff for the end :D But I promise that I will get to the prequel as soon as I can :D I hope you enjoy this last chapter, I put in a little bit of stuff myself to make up for the bits where it was mainly Andrea, and I hope that I did you proud! (I have to admit I did shed a tear writing this, maybe because I had to watch it all over again to get it perfect *sob*) **

**I'm hoping that you will all enjoy the Prequel that I will start writing soon! Should be up very very soon, and I hope that this last bit ends this (until next time) with a bang :D Let me know what you think of it!**

**Lots of love and looking forward to hearing your reviews on this last Chapter, and also looking forward to writing the prequel for you spring chickens! **

**Elly xxx**

****"Dad, I'm comin' to Woodbury" Callie heard Carl say as his father hugged him. Rick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Carl" he groaned. "I did my job out there. I took out one of the Governors soldiers." Carl said, and Callie caught eyes with Daryl. "One of his soldiers? A kid that ran away, he stumbled across us" Hershel said, looking down at Carl. "No he drew on us" Carl protested, and Callie shook her head lightly at Daryl. She didn't want to get Carl into trouble for what happened, she knew at heart he wanted to protect everyone.

"I'm sorry you had to do that" Rick said, a hand placed on Carls shoulder. "it's what I was there for. I'm going with you" Carl said, and Callie watched him as he walked off to a cell. Hershel walked in front of Rick and started to talk to him, and Daryl pulled Callie in tight, his hand pushing on the small of her back so her stomach arched into his. "That really happen?" he asked, his nose gently brushing against hers. "Carl shot the boy, but he was handing his gun over" Callie said, cut off by Daryl pressing his lips against hers.

"Kid didn't look a day over 18. He was frightened, I know Carl only had everyone's best interests at heart but he shot him point blank" Callie said quietly, Daryl gently moving his kisses down her jawline to her neck. "Are you listening to me?" she asked. "Uh uh" Daryl grunted in response, and Callie scoffed at his answer. He bought his face up to meet hers, a gorgeous smile sweeping across his face as his lips found their way back to Callie's.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something" he said, and pulled her outside. She sat down on the floor next to Daryl, and watched the walkers on the field. "Walkers?" she asked disappointedly. "No, not walkers" Daryl said, and pulled something out of his pocket. He handed over a necklace, and Callie took it gently, holding it softly in her hands. It was a brass heart, quite big, with a jagged hole missing. Callie read the small inscription on the heart '_He who holds the key can unlock my heart'_ She looked over at Daryl and her eyes fell on the key around his neck.

She gently took hold of it and it fit perfectly into the hole on her necklace, and her eyes lit up with happiness. She flung herself at Daryl, the force pushing him backwards so he was flat on the floor, her lips pressed against his as she sat on his torso, her hands gently cupping his face. "I love you" he whispered and she smiled. "I love you too" she whispered back and he smiled, pulling her in again. The two stood up and walked back into the prison hand in hand, and Carol smiled at the two of them.

"We're goin' after them" Rick said, and Daryl's hand pulled Callie gently towards their pile of stuff. He clipped the belt around Callie's waist, checking each hole was filled. They were down to the few throwing knives she had, and had used other knives from the kitchens in the prison, which Callie had chosen. Callie checked each of her arrows, and then her bow, making sure it was all in good shape. She strung it to her back and Daryl pulled his crossbow over his head, Callie checking it over once before they moved out.

The two gripped hands as they walked outside the prison, and Callie climbed on Daryl's bike, her arms gripping his torso even thought hey weren't moving. She watched as Rick went over to Carl, who was sitting on a bench looking sullen, and spoke to him. "Reckon he's talkin' bout what happened earlier?" Daryl asked, and Callie squinted over at them. "Probably" she answered, and Dixie snuffled next to her, still kitted out in his protective gear.

Michonne whistled once and Dixie trotted over to the car, jumping in the seat. Callie shared a smile with Michonne, before Daryl edged closer to the group. "Rick, we're staying. We don't know where the governor is, and if he comes back we'll hold him off" Glenn said, and Daryl secured his crossbow again, making sure Callie was still holding on. "Just the four of us? Alright" he said. Beth and Carol got rid of the two walkers by the gate, and Glenn and Maggie yanked it open.

Daryl revved the bike and Callie clung on, pushing her head into his back and feeling the warmth of his body push against her. They drove for a while, Callie noticing the net from before still hanging from the tree. They suddenly came to a stop, and Callie looked ahead at the cars she recognised. They were the Governors. Daryl shot off his bike, flicking the lever down so it could rest up, and grabbed is crossbow. Callie's hand hovered over her knives on her hips, and they walked towards the cars, unsure of what they would find.

Daryl shot the first walker they saw, eating at an arm of someone. Michonne took out the second, and Callie took out the last two, the 4 of them and Dixie standing and looking at the field in front of them. Callie's eyes scanned over the amount of bodies on the floor, and recognised some of them from earlier on in the day. She recognised their clothing, and her heart sunk a little - these were people led by a mad man into a war that needn't be happening, only to be massacred because their bodies natural fight or flight kicked in.

A sudden bang on the window behind them made each of them jolt and jump back in shock. Callie's eyes rested on a young woman, holding her hands up, a frightened look sweeping across her face. Daryl pulled Callie in closer to him as he raised his knife, opening the door so the woman could get out. He checked inside the truck then turned back to the woman, who was still holding her hands up. "Who are you?" Rick asked. The woman looked over to the field, her eyes full of sadness.

"Are you with the governor" Rick asked, holding his gun up. "I was. Before he shot all these people" she said sternly, pointing to the bodies on the floor. "He did this?" Daryl asked, and the woman turned to him. Her eyes caught with Callie's and she looked back at Daryl and nodded, looking at the two of them as Daryl held Callie close. "Can you lead us back to Woodbury?" Rick asked. "I'm not going anywhere near that place" the woman started before Rick interrupted.

"We want to end this. We don't like what he has done any more than you do. He's killed our friends, our family, and we have suffered just as much as you have because of him" Rick said, and Daryl squeezed Callie's hand, which had found its way into his. "It's gonna be dark soon" Michonne said, and Callie looked down at Dixie, who was eyeing the woman up. "What's his name?" the woman asked Callie. "Dixie" she said after a little hesitation. The woman smiled, clearly happy to see a dog again.

"He reminds me of my dog" the woman said, and Callie looked down at Dixie, who was staring up at her intently. She smiled down to him and looked back up at the woman. "Okay, I'll take you there" she said, and Rick motioned for her to lead on, the others following her through the forest back to Woodbury again. As they got closer, Callie's heart started beating faster, her palms getting sweaty at the thought of what had happened the last time she was there.

Daryl had noticed, and slipped his hand into hers, pulling her in close and keeping one arm tightly wrapped around her waist. They came closer to the doors, and a sudden shot made Daryl and Rick shoot back. Callie ducked, the woman staying close by her and Dixie, Michonne the other side. "Tyreese" the woman shouted, and she stood up, her hands up. Callie pulled at her clothes, but she walked ahead. "It's me don't sh-" she said, before Rick cut her off. "Get down" he said, pulling her down.

"Karen? Karen are you okay?" Tyreese shouted, and Karen stood up. "I'm alright" she shouted, and Callie looked over at Daryl. "Where's the governor?" Tyrese called, and Daryl motioned for Callie to move to where he was. She scrambled over, Dixie following, and crouched down, Daryl's body over hers as they listened in. "He shot on everyone. Killed them all" Karen answered, and Daryl cocked his gun silently. "Why are you with them?" Tyreese yelled, and Daryl and Callie moved closer to Rick and Michonne.

"They saved me" Karen yelled back. Rick stayed where he was for a minute, and suddenly put his gun down. "We're comin' out" he shouted, and Daryl tutted as he put his gun down, hands up slightly. Callie did the same, Dixie walking by her, and they made their way over closer to the gates where Tyrese was. Callie recognised him from a while ago at the prison, and they stopped just in front of the gates. Tyreese and his sister walked out and up to them, all of them dropping their hands.

"What're you doing here?" Tyreese asked. "We came to finish this. Until we saw what the Governor did." Rick said. Callie looked at Tyrese's sister and the two caught eyes, looking at each other with the same sad expression on their faces. "He... he killed them?" Tyrese asked, shocked. "Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall, going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here" Rick said, and Daryl looked around, his crossbow pointed to the sky still and his other arm around Callie's waist.

"Okay" Tyreese said, and motioned for them to follow him into the town. Daryl pushed Callie forwards, and Dixie trotted along next to her. Rick led them through the streets and into the rooms where Callie, Glenn and Maggie were once kept. Callie's feet suddenly stopped moving, and Michonne stood next to her. Daryl had walked ahead, and she felt her heart beat faster. "It's okay. He isn't here" Michonne said, and Callie nodded. "I just can't wait to kill this asshole" Callie muttered and Michonne chuckled, walking ahead with her.

"This is where he held Glenn, Maggie and Callie" Rick said. "The Governor held people here?" Tyreese asked, clearly stunned by the news and unaware of what the Governor was capable of. "Did more than hold 'em" Daryl said, keeping close behind Rick but closer to Callie. Callie felt a strike of fear in her heart, but that strike of fear suddenly made her feel angry and strong. She was going to teach this Governor what pain _really_ was, and wouldn't rest until he was taken care of.

Daryl had noticed the sudden change in her posture as she stood up straight and he smirked at her, understanding what was going on. Callie smiled back, her eyes filled with determination instead of despair. The group stopped walking when they saw blood on the floor, seeping through from the room behind the door. Michonne pulled out her Katana, Daryl raised his gun and Callie stood in front of Tyreese and his sister, Sasha, her hand hovering above her knife. "Will you open it?" Michonne asked, and Rick walked slowly up to the door.

His hand held the lock on the door, and his other positioned the gun ahead of him. Callie walked forwards a little, and Rick pushed the door open, holding his gun up. On the floor lay a man, and Callie recognised him from the first time Rick met the Governor. "Andrea" she heard Michonne say, and Callie rushed forwards and into the room, Daryl's hand trying to pull her back. She looked down and saw Andrea on the floor, panting heavily.

"Tried my best to stop him" Andrea said, and Callie stood with Daryl, who had pulled her back. "You're burnin' up" Michonne said, and Callie looked up at Daryl. She looked back at Andrea, and Michonne gently pulled her jacket over her shoulder to reveal a nasty hole where a chunk of flesh once was. Callie looked over at the walker body lying on the floor and her stomach gave way, nausea sweeping over her. "Judith, Carl, the rest of them..." Andrea said, panting a little.

"Us. The rest of us" Rick said, and a small smile formed on Andrea's face. "Are they alive?" Andrea asked, being moved slightly so her head was resting against Michonne's chest. "Yeah, they're alive" Rick said after he looked towards Daryl and Callie. Andrea smiled and looked up at Michonne, who had tears running down her face. "It's good you found them" Andrea said, and Michonne nodded. "No one can make it alone now" Andrea said, looking towards Daryl. "I never could" Daryl answered, pulling Callie in tighter.

"I just didn't want anyone to die" Andrea said, and Callie felt her eyes swell up slightly. "I can do it myself" Andrea said. "No" Michonne answered. "I have to. While I still can" Andrea said, and Callie watched as Michonne's face started to crumple. Daryl rested his head on Callie's as she cuddled into him, never tearing her eyes away from Andrea. "Please. I know how the safety works" Andrea said to Rick, and he nodded. He took his gun from its holder, and placed it in her hands.

"Well I'm not goin' anywhere" Michonne answered. Andrea looked over at Daryl and Callie, who looked back at her sadly. "I tried" she whispered. "Yeah. You did. You did" Rick said, and stood up, leaving the room. Daryl left, pulling Callie with him, but she resisted. "Give me a minute?" she asked quietly, and he nodded, stepping out the room. Callie sniffed and walked over to Andrea, crouching next to her. Dixie gave her a lick on the arm and Andrea smiled slightly. Callie took her face in both hands and planted a kiss on her forehead, feeling the heat from her skin.

"Say hi to Amy from me. And Sophia, tell her that her mommy misses her. And tell Daryl we all love him. And remember, we love you too Andrea. No matter what happened, we love you and always will do." Callie said, tears dripping from her eyes and her voice choking up. Andrea nodded, her hand placed over Callie's. "Sleep tight, sweetie" Callie whispered, and left the room with Dixie, his tail between his legs and his head down.

Rick gently shut the door and Daryl pulled Callie in, his arms around her stomach and his body pressed firmly into her back. Callie let her head flop back onto his shoulder, her face close to his and they waited. They all heard the shot, and Daryl's head pressed into Callie's as they heard the sound of Michonne sobbing from inside the room. They waited a while, and Callie gently pulled away from Daryl and walked up to the door, gently pushing it open. She saw Michonne cradling Andrea's body, sobbing into her hair.

The mere sight made Callie's eyes well up, and she walked over, crouching down next to Michonne. She gently took a hold of her hand and pulled her away from Andrea, softly moving Andrea's head down. Callie rolled her onto her side, one hand placed under her cheek and the other beside her head, and she moved both legs up so they were bent, one resting on top of the other. She stood up and looked around, noticing a sheet in the corner of the room covering a wall. She pulled it down and walked back over to Andrea's body, draping the sheet over her body.

Callie tucked the sheet under Andrea's body, over her feet and made the remaining sheet by her head into a little head rest, gently placing Andrea's head on it. "Now she's only sleeping" Callie said, and Michonne nodded, kissing Andrea's head before leaving the room with Callie. Daryl looked sadly into Callie's eyes, and she cuddled into his chest before the group silently walked out to the streets. "We can take you with us. You can't stay here, you and whoever is left" Rick said, and Sasha looked over to a house.

"All the women and children who didn't go are in that house" she said, and Rick looked over at the house. "Go get them all, we're taking you with us" Rick said, and Sasha nodded, running into the house. "What did you do?" Daryl asked, pulling Callie in. "I tucked her in" Callie said softly, and Daryl pressed his forehead against hers. "Here isn't safe. I'mm sure Sasha has explained, so we are taking you back with us. We have a prison, it is safe and secure for all of you to stay with us. If you want to come, you can. We understand if you want to stay" Rick said, and all the people in the small group left shook their heads.

Rick nodded, and Tyreese ran out the gates of Woodbury. Daryl pulled Callie gently towards the school bus Tyreese had jump started, and Michonne's hand found Callie's. She gave it a quick squeeze before heading into the bus, helping a little girl on before getting on herself and sitting next to Daryl up the front. Rick drove the bus back to the prison, no one saying anything. Michonne sat on the nest set of seats next to Callie, her hand still holding on across the aisle.

They stopped off back where they found the bodies, and Callie smiled at the group, Tyreese taking over the driving as Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Callie got out to go back to the cars. "Why don't you stay with her. She looks like she needs you" Daryl said quietly, looking over at Michonne. Callie nodded, planting a gentle kiss on his lips before heading off with Dixie to the car. She got in next to Michonne, the two resting their heads against each other, looking out the front of the car as they drove back into the prison, lead by Daryl.

They drove in through the gates, and parked up, the rest of the group walking out to see them. The whole group watched as Tyreese and Sasha led the people off the bus and into the prison, their faces a mixture of emotions. Callie walked up to Michonne, and held out a hand. Michonne looked up and took it, looking at the back of the truck. Callie hadn't noticed that they had bought Andrea's body back with them, and she looked back towards Michonne.

Callie sighed and walked over to the gate, standing just in front of it and looking at the field through the gate. She noticed Daryl watching her as Michonne joined her on one side, and Sasha and Beth on the other. Daryl walked over and stood behind Callie, his arms around her waist. "This asshole's gonna wish he never came here" Callie said. The five of them stood at the fencing and looked out into the field, each ready for the arrival of the Governor.


End file.
